<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Find You In Neverland by SpaceJammie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636962">I'll Find You In Neverland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie'>SpaceJammie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oddly Specific First Meetings Fic Collection [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Co-starring Kuroo as something of a Peter Pan figure, Dark Past, Giant crocodile appearance guaranteed: ticking clock references included, In this world everyone's gay and everyone's dating their childhood best friend bc i make the rules, Lots of moral grey areas here, M/M, Overall this fic is kind of dark but there's fluff in there too, Panic Attacks, Past Domestic Violence, Starring role is arguably Kenma as a less cheery version of Tinker Bell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is finally going to reunite with his boyfriend and best friends after a year away from them. But he finds out they don't live where they are supposed to anymore. </p><p>They live with Kuroo. </p><p>And Kuroo lives in Neverland with his fairy boyfriend, Kenma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oddly Specific First Meetings Fic Collection [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>maazesfini</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (Not) Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cold winter day; the 5th of December, to be exact. There was fresh snow blanketed over the small city of Kousaten. The population there was an average size; it was large enough that neighbors didn’t all know each other by name, but small enough to feel isolated from the world and somewhat restrictive. And it was insignificant enough to be unpopular for tourists and travelers to come through. The place was overall unremarkable, as far as towns went. </p><p>It was in the town of Kousaten that Akaashi Keiji and his five best friends grew up. They were raised, if it could be called that, together in the only orphanage around; it was called the Inner City Children’s Home. It was relatively small and dreadfully underfunded. Unfortunately, the place left quite a lot to be desired in almost every way. </p><p>The orphanage had been where Akaashi and his friends had lived since infancy. But it had never felt like a home; or at least, it had not felt like one for many years. It was no longer safe, comfortable, or happy there. Not like it had been during the first several years of Akaashi’s life. And because of this, it was a place that Akaashi would not miss, nor ever want to return to for a visit. Not that he would have been welcome for a visit in the first place. Outsiders were not welcome, and aged out orphans were considered as such. No one ever came back to that place once they made it out.</p><p>On the eighteenth birthday of each orphan, they were promptly kicked out. The government only provided funding until that age. Once that final birthday arrived for each orphan, they were immediately forced out onto the street with nothing but the clothes they wore. It didn't matter what the weather was or even if that orphan was unwell at the time. It was a cruel practice, and one that never seemed to be investigated. Even after former residents of the orphanage complained to local authorities, nothing was done. </p><p>On this particular day, the 5th of December, it happened to be Akaashi’s eighteenth birthday. And that meant an early, heartless exit from the building that he had grown up in. He was practically pushed out the door as soon as he woke up, with not so much as a greeting, a farewell, or a meal.</p><p><em>'Happy birthday, to me,' </em> Akaashi thought to himself bitterly as the front door slammed closed in his face unceremoniously. </p><p>He slowly went down the steps leading away from the tall building and stood still on the wide sidewalk for several minutes; it felt both freeing, and terrifying, to be leaving that place. He had never known another home. He glanced back at the building for a brief moment, feeling mixed emotions. </p><p>The orphanage building was tall, though narrow; it had five stories and an attic. The grey paint was faded and peeling all around the outer walls of the building. The windows were barred and dirty, making the place seem like a low quality prison. And that was how it had felt for those that had the misfortune of growing up there. </p><p>The overall state of the place was rather unsightly. Not a lot of effort went into maintaining the outside of the building. And the same could be said of inside; it was practically falling apart in some areas. That was due to underfunding, as well as extreme lack of care on the owner’s part. The money that was supposed to go towards caring for the children seemed to go towards other things, though Akashi wasn’t sure what those things were. All he knew was there was that there was never enough food to eat, and never enough enrichment; especially considering that the orphans were taught within the building by a tutor, who didn’t seem that motivated to teach. </p><p>There were almost no cars parked along the narrow street where the orphanage was located. The area was still deserted at this time of morning, when the sun was barely up. The location wasn’t quite residential, but wasn’t really a business zone either. It was an emptier part of the town, and was as neglected as the orphanage itself.</p><p>Akaashi sighed heavily and wrung his hands together as he walked away from the building; he had a nervous habit of playing with his fingers, but in this particular case it was for warmth. The air was frigid; he could see his breath with each exhale, and could already feel his fingers trying to go numb.</p><p>When he thought back on it, Akaashi felt like he had been luckier than some, in the sense that he grew up at the orphanage alongside five close friends. They had all been brought to there when they were babies, and were inseparable from the start. It had once even been a happy place to live, when they were still young children. </p><p>But when Akaashi was around eight years old, management of the orphanage changed. After that, the staff was replaced with new people; people who didn’t seem to like children at all. From then on, the orphans endured harsh treatment. The few employees that seemed in any way compassionate, also seemed destined to quit. Then they were soon replaced by someone as uncaring and cold as the rest.  </p><p>Despite this, Akaashi and his group of friends made it through their upbringing. Though Akaashi was very unlucky when compared to his friends. And this was because he was a year younger than them, which had led to a long separation. The others had aged out earlier than him. </p><p>Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime, and Sugawara Koushi all aged out the summer of last year. Bokuto Koutarou soon followed them, in September. And finally, the December before this one, Sawamura Daichi had aged out. </p><p>It had been especially hard for Bokuto to leave Akaashi behind. They had been a couple for several years, and had never been apart before; they would miss each other terribly. And Akaashi couldn’t leave early, because if there was only one thing that the staff really cared about, it was keeping the kids in their care from running away. </p><p>But Akaashi and his friends had made a plan and a promise, long before any of them aged out. As they each turned eighteen, they would find a job and start saving. And on each person's birthday, they would meet at the park down the street where they used to be allowed to play as children; that was when kinder people ran the orphanage. </p><p>Then they would all live together, safe from their pasts and finally reunited. It was a comforting dream; one that kept them all going when things seemed hard. And this promise was what helped Akaashi make it through his year alone at the orphanage; a year that had been filled with loneliness and unhappiness. He had not been treated well by the staff, or the other orphans.</p><p>Akaashi didn’t want to think back on those memories though. He hurried along towards the park. He still remembered the way, despite not having been there since a young age. It was the kind of park that pulled people towards it; the place was full of nostalgia and comfort. It held the memories of happier days, and the experiences of childhood that all children should have. </p><p>It was a large enough park to have a heavily forested area with paths to walk through for relaxation, as well as some playground equipment. There was even a pond in the middle of it, with a gazebo next to the water. It was a very pleasant park.</p><p>Akaashi made it there within fifteen minutes; the place seemed as magical and welcoming to him as it had been when he was younger. Even more so, almost, since the place was covered in a blanket of snow. He had never seen the place with snow before. There was no one else in sight as he walked through the winter wonderland, eyes wandering around as he took it all in.</p><p>Unfortunately, Akaashi was only bundled up in the same shabby grey jacket that was given out to all the orphans. It left a lot to be desired, as far as both style and warmth. But it wasn't something Akaashi worried that much about; he didn't really care about fashion, that is. He did worry about the unpleasant bite of the cold, as the jacket did nothing to block the wind.</p><p>And for a winter day, it was particularly chilly. Akaashi shivered against himself as he found a bench near the center of the park. It was one that he and his friends had used as a place to rest, as children. They had eaten lunch there every time they went to the park.  Once he had brushed the snow off of it, he settled in to wait for his boyfriend and his friends. He had no idea what time they would come for him, but he had total faith that they would show up.</p><p>To pass the time, he thought back to the many years spent at the orphanage. </p><p>While there was a lot of fear and pain experienced as he grew up, there was also happiness and joy shared with his friends. Without a doubt, he wouldn't have made it through living there if he hadn't had their support. They always found some type of fun when they were together, even on the darkest of days. And more than that, they looked out for each other; the other children there didn’t like their group. This was at least partially because they were all gay, and even the staff teased them for that.</p><p>Akaashi’s friends were his family; each of them meant more to him than the world. He would do anything for them, as he was sure that they felt the same way about him.</p><p>The day passed and Akaashi alternated between pacing to keep warm and curling up against himself on the bench. The cold was soaking into him, deeper and deeper. He guessed that his lips were getting blue, and he desperately wished he had a scarf or a blanket. The only noise in the deserted park was the chatter of his teeth. There were no other people, and no animals in sight. </p><p>The hours were passing slowly, though he couldn't be sure of the time. He had no phone, nor did he have a watch. He had to guess the time based on where the sun was, which was hard because it was very overcast that day.</p><p>Akaashi wondered if all his friends had found steady jobs; he hoped that they had. In that case, they probably wouldn't be able to come for him until later. Worst case scenario, it would be past nightfall when they arrived. </p><p>That was a grim prospect considering how Akaashi had not eaten since the previous evening. He was not given breakfast before he was forced out to be on his own, and dinner the night before had been less than filling. His stomach growled painfully as he thought of food; his hunger gnawed at him. He had been eating some of the fresh snow when he first got there, but didn’t continue with that; it had only served to make him feel a deeper chill.</p><p>Akaashi took a deep breath, then watched his exhale turn into a white puff in front of his face. It reminded him of a little cloud. </p><p>He missed watching the clouds outside of his window, with Bokuto at his side. He closed his eyes and pictured Bokuto's face, imagining his boyfriend calling to him in greeting. The brightness of the man’s smile made Akaashi's heart feel warm, even as the rest of him shivered. Bokuto had such a friendly and comforting presence. Akaashi had missed him greatly over the past year. And visits were not an option, since the staff didn’t allow outsiders at the orphanage; it was just another way that the staff acted cruel and controlling.</p><p>Suddenly, the smell of fresh baked bread and apple pie wafted over to Akaashi. He opened his eyes as his stomach protested angrily at its own emptiness. His mouth started to water as he imagined the taste of the food that went with the delicious aroma. He looked around and saw two men walking together down the path that winded through the park. He had hoped it would be his friends, but he didn’t recognize either of the men.</p><p>The taller man had messy black hair that covered part of one eye. He wore dark clothes; from his shoes, to his jacket, to his black messenger bag that was slung across his chest. He had a smirk glued to his face, and seemed to be amused by nothing in particular. Akaashi didn’t like that, for some reason. What gave anyone the right to be so happy about nothing?</p><p>The shorter man was blonde with black roots; his hair was past his shoulders. He wore dark grey colored pants and a blood red sweatshirt. His expression was serious, though almost indifferent. Akaashi didn’t feel as adverse to that man initially, but he was still weary. </p><p>Each of the two men had large plastic grocery bags in their hands, presumably full of baked goods; that would explain the tantalizing smell. Akaashi wished he had some of that bread, even just a bite. He felt absolutely envious as his stomach burned with hunger.</p><p>The two men came closer as they walked along the path that led to the bench Akaashi sat on. He avoided their eyes, because he didn't want to greet them as they passed; he shifted and turned his body to the side so he could watch them from the corner of his eye, without it being obvious that he was staring.</p><p>The blonde man's gaze darted around as though he was watching out for something that might jump out. His uneasiness made Akaashi himself feel unsettled as well. It was as if the blonde man knew something that he didn't; like there was danger lurking nearby. </p><p>Akaashi felt his skin prickle with goosebumps, and not from the cold. He felt even more nervous when the two men stopped right in front of the bench. But he gathered his courage so he could turn towards them. He knew not to show fear when someone might be looking for a target; if the orphanage had taught him only one thing, that was it. </p><p>The two men stared at Akaashi for a moment before the black haired man spoke. “I’m Kuroo. This is Kenma. How ya doin’?”</p><p>Akaashi's voice was calm, or as calm as it could be, when he replied. "Can I help you?"</p><p>Kuroo tilted his head. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Want some food?"</p><p>Akaashi desperately did want food. And his stomach made loud noises, betraying his desire. But he couldn't think of a reason that this man might be offering him something to eat. At least, not any reason that wouldn't have a shady agenda. </p><p>So Akaashi shook his head. "No, I'm fine. My friends will be here really soon."</p><p>Kenma looked at Akaashi silently; his expression was a calculating one. The weight of his stare made Akaashi self conscious; it was like the man was analyzing him. After a minute, Kenma broke the silence with a soft voice.</p><p>"You've been here all day. Did you plan to wait here all night, as well? You'd likely freeze."</p><p>Akaashi felt fear prickle up his spine; he struggled to keep nervousness out of his voice as he replied. "Have you been watching me all day?" </p><p>Kuroo spoke again, smiling in a way that was perhaps meant to be reassuring; though, it kind of seemed villainous to Akaashi. "We did see you this morning. But we had some errands to do in town, you see. Otherwise we would have come to feed you sooner."</p><p>Akaashi weighed whether he should run away, or see how the situation played out. He didn't know where he would run to, though, so he chose the second option. "I told you, my friends are coming. I don't want your food."</p><p>Kenma hummed. "It's not really our food, so you don't need to feel bad for having some. We lifted it from a few different bakeries. Don't have bakeries where we live."</p><p>Akaashi frowned. Not only were these men watching him, but they were also thieves. Alarms in his mind went off; these men seemed like bad people, and he needed to get away. He stood up and looked around, considering which way to run. </p><p>But Kuroo’s voice interrupted his planning. "Koutarou will be very disappointed if I don't bring you back with me, Keiji."</p><p>Akaashi blinked at Kuroo silently. He looked at the man’s face, surprised by what he had just heard. This stranger knew his name and was speaking to him very familiarly; he also knew Bokuto. It was enough to keep Akaashi’s feet planted. </p><p>"How do you know Koutarou?" </p><p>Kuroo replied in a nonchalant voice. "I <em> probably </em> should have told you that first, huh? Kenma and I know your friends, they live with us. We came to get you so you could live with us too."</p><p>Akaashi didn't feel convinced; not enough to follow these two men somewhere. He shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other and wrung his hands together. "If you really know my friends, why didn't they come with you to get me?"</p><p>Kuroo clicked his tongue and sighed. "Well, it's tricky to get to our house, you might say. And it's a very long trip. It's easier on Kenma to only help one extra person along, aside from me."</p><p>Akaashi frowned. He wasn't sure what Kuroo meant; it didn't make any sense. Help him along, in what way?</p><p>Kenma set his bags down on the snow covered path and looked from Akaashi to Kuroo. "Should I show him?"</p><p>Kuroo smirked as he nodded. "I think that'll get things moving."</p><p>Without any warning, Kenma suddenly shrank down in size, clothes and all. Akaashi's eyes were wide with shock as he looked at the once full sized person who was now no more than five inches tall. And Kenma now had wings. Four wings to be exact; they were red and sharp tipped as they fluttered behind Kenma’s back. There was a soft red glow of what looked like sparkling dust that shook off Kenma's wings as he hovered in the air near Kuroo's shoulder. </p><p>Akaashi couldn't believe what he had just seen; it wasn't possible. He wondered if he was delirious from hunger. He opened his mouth as he tried to think of what to say, then closed it again. It was a full minute before he could finally speak. "What… the hell?" </p><p>"That's not all, kid," Kuroo said with amusement in his eyes. He gave a wide grin as he nodded at Kenma and winked. </p><p>Kenma flew around Kuroo in circles, covering the man in the sparkling red dust coming from his wings. Kuroo put his hands behind his head and let himself fall backwards as though performing a trust fall. But instead of falling all the way down, his body floated just above the ground.</p><p>Akaashi knelt down just to confirm that Kuroo was actually floating. This had to be a dream, or a hallucination. He had read about people hallucinating when they die from exposure to cold; he wondered if he might be in that situation himself. It wasn’t out of the question, especially when considering how long he had been out in the cold. He might even be asleep at that very moment. He could be nearing his own demise and not even be aware if it. </p><p>Kuroo laughed heartily and then floated himself upright. "So, we'll be flying to get home. That's the only way to get up there, to the second star on the right. Are you ready to see your boyfriend again?"</p><p>Against his better judgement, Akaashi found himself nodding. He didn’t feel like he had a choice anymore. He was both unbearably curious as well as nearly frozen, and he couldn’t stand being either. He decided to risk it. He hoped that Kuroo and Kenma would lead him somewhere warm; and more importantly, that they would take him to Bokuto. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home Is Where You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shout out to Pomx2 for following along as I did my last fic and following over to this one, thanks for the first comment! And thanks to the others who jumped over here from I'll Stay By Your Side. It means a lot!</p><p>Also big thanks to Mythical_Beasts aka Mythical for not only commenting on almost every chapter of my last fic but also going back and reading one of my old ones, commenting on like every chapter there too. You almost single handedly injected the reward system in my brain with enough dopamine to finish my last work and start this one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi got a good coating of pixie dust from Kenma. He started to float a little bit, but wasn’t sure how to make himself move. It felt very strange to be lifted off the ground, and he wondered how to make himself lower back down; he was a little bit afraid that he wouldn't be able to control his body.</p><p>What if he floated up, and up, and up, and couldn't stop? There were no ceilings outside. What would he do if he reached space? Akaashi suddenly wasn't so sure that he would like flying; it seemed dangerous. </p><p>Kuroo seemed to have expected this reaction. He grinned and took Akaashi’s hand, pulling him up off the ground further. With a bit of a frown, Akaashi looked down. He wasn’t necessarily afraid of heights, but he wasn’t confident that he was going to stay floating, rather than crash back down. He didn’t know how the whole ‘Kenma dust’ magical stuff worked. </p><p>Speaking of ‘Kenma dust,’ the red winged fairy had just sprinkled his pixie dust over the bags of food. They then floated along behind him in his wake, as though pulled by an invisible rope. Akaashi made a guess, which was accurate, that Kenma could choose to pull things along behind him once he sprinkled it with his dust. </p><p>Right after that, the three men took off towards the cloudy sky; Akaashi being pulled along by Kuroo and Kenma flying beside Kuroo's shoulder. </p><p>Akaashi tried not to look down again, because it just made him more nervous. While he didn’t want to hold Kuroo’s hand, he didn’t have much choice. He had to hold onto Kuroo to keep himself from veering off course. Flying was a lot harder than it looked, as it turned out; it could be compared to walking on ice with just shoes. </p><p>Akaashi figured it would take a lot of practice to get used to doing. Considering how well Kuroo could move, there had to eventually be a point where a person would go from slipping around through the air to gliding around it with intention. He wondered how long it took, for that skill to be achieved.</p><p>He also wondered if Bokuto and the others could fly as well; that is, assuming that this wasn’t some kind of hallucination or trick. He still didn’t feel totally sure that he wasn’t on the verge of death; with his body back on the bench in the park while his mind did this weird stuff to cope. </p><p>Akaashi looked up and saw that they were approaching the clouds. The air was growing much colder, and he felt himself shuddering. His thin clothes did nothing against the cold, and he felt numb in his fingers and toes from a long day of exposure.</p><p>Flying through the cloud wasn’t nearly as pleasant as Akaashi might have assumed it would be, but that was mostly because it was wet and cold. Since he was already wet and cold by this point, it was very unappealing. But if the weather had been warmer, it may have been more fun to fly through the misty cloud.</p><p>Once the three men broke through the thick layer of moist clouds, they flew towards the second star on the right, aiming directly for it. It seemed to flicker at them; beckoning at them to come closer. Akaashi felt a strong desire to keep going, even though he had no idea where he was headed or why he felt that way. </p><p>Instead of coming out into space as they got nearer to the star, like Akaashi might have expected, it was like they reached a tunnel. It was very bright, just like starlight. It almost hurt Akaashi's eyes, until he adjusted to it. </p><p>Kuroo and Kenma didn't hesitate to enter. Akaashi was pulled right along with them, his hand still being held by Kuroo. Once they were inside of the tunnel, it was wide and long; there was a swirling wind in it, and it was still just as bright inside as it had looked from the outside. </p><p>However, it was not as cold as it should have been, and this was a great relief to Akaashi. He finally started to get feeling back in his fingers and toes. He took a moment to look around again, but all he could see was the bright light of the tunnel walls, which were almost cloudlike.</p><p>It was surprisingly loud in the tunnel, like being in a big vacuum; it was too noisy to hold a conversation. So Akaashi let himself be pulled along silently, even though he had many questions. His adrenaline was pumping through him. He was excited, nervous, and hopeful. </p><p>He couldn’t wait to see Bokuto again. To be held by the man he loved. To feel safe in his arms. And he couldn't wait to see his friends. He had missed them all so much.</p><p>After what felt like hours of flying, they came out into a puffy group of clouds. The men flew right through them; this time Akaashi found it more pleasant, since he was thoroughly warmed from the tunnel of light. When they came out the other side of the moist pillows, Akaashi took in one of the most beautiful views he had ever seen.</p><p>Far below was a huge body of deep blue water, stretching as far as the eye could see. There was a group of three islands in the water; they were lush and green. A big waterfall was off on one side of the largest island, running over the edge of a cliff. There was a river winding around behind the cascading water, running up a mountain. There was also a river leading away from the pool below the waterfall. </p><p>Akaashi had never gone swimming before, but he had the urge to do so when he saw that small body of water underneath the falls. It seemed like the perfect place for learning how to swim. </p><p>Out in the open water by the largest island was a wooden ship, floating idly. </p><p>Akaashi wondered if that was where the others were. Living on a ship might be interesting, though he wasn’t sure if he could do it for a long period of time. He liked the idea of being around trees and nature; a wooden ship might feel stifling. He had been trapped inside the orphanage walls his whole life, and he wanted to be outside as much as he could. </p><p>Kuroo turned his head and called to Akaashi over his shoulder. "Welcome to Neverland!"</p><p>Akaashi nodded and then gazed once again at the clear blue water below; it looked cool and inviting. The temperature in Neverland was warm compared to where they had just come from, but not in an unpleasant way. It was just the right temperature, actually. Akaashi quite liked it. </p><p>The air smelled clean and salty. It made Akaashi even hungrier somehow. He wanted some fried fish, or french fries. Preferably both. He wasn’t picky though; he would eat anything at this point. His stomach was still growling persistently from what had nearly been twenty-four hours without food. </p><p>More than anything else, Akaashi felt a kindling of exhilaration growing inside of himself. He had never been more than a couple miles from the orphanage in his whole life, and this new place was certainly a marked contrast from the cold and unwelcoming world which he had previously called home. He felt like he was on an adventure. </p><p>As they got closer to the island, Akaashi could see that many of the trees were actually huge; the forests on the island must be very old. </p><p>Many of the trees were easily over two hundred feet tall. And the rich green color of them made Akaashi’s heart feel a longing for something he couldn’t put his finger on. Seeing such a well aged forest made him feel insignificant, but also free. As though the worries of his past were small, and not worth remembering. They wouldn’t last. Unlike the trees of the island; they would remain for countless years. </p><p>How old those trees were, Akaashi didn’t know. But he felt sure that they had already been around for many human lifetimes. If only trees could talk; they could whisper all the wisdom of the world. </p><p>The three men started their descent once they were above a densely forested area of the largest island, making spiral circles as they got closer and closer to the center of it. The trees looked even more beautiful up close. Akaashi felt happier, just being near them.</p><p>When they came close to the treetops, Akaashi heard a voice; a familiar one, shouting his name. </p><p>Recognition and joy coursed through Akaashi as he saw where the sound was coming from, and his heartbeat sped up immediately from his eagerness to be reunited with the owner of that voice. He wished he knew how to control his flying, so he could hurry forward. </p><p>Bokuto was standing on a large tree branch, waving both arms over his head. His genuine smile and bright eyes made Akaashi grin widely in response. He was also surprised to see that Bokuto's once black hair was now streaked with white; he wondered how that had come to be. </p><p>Seeing Bokuto made Akaashi feel sure that this was real. He could never have imagined the man so clearly in his mind; nor could he feel the elation that he was experiencing without really seeing the man in the flesh. He leaned forward, eager to get closer. </p><p>All of the sudden, Bokuto lost his balance. He fell back out of the tree branch, and wasn't able to grab onto anything to stop his fall.</p><p>Akaashi’s stomach clenched in fear when he saw that Bokuto wasn’t flying himself back up. </p><p>Maybe the others couldn’t fly? Or maybe there was a time limit to how long they could fly, considering how Kenma had to dust Kuroo before the man was able to show off earlier. Akaashi knew he needed to go help Bokuto, but he didn’t know how to do that. He couldn’t control his flight.</p><p>As all of those thoughts flashed instantly through Akaashi’s mind, Kenma rushed forward at high speed, leaving the bags of food floating beside Kuroo. The fairy swirled around Bokuto's body, covering the man with a good coat of pixie dust. Bokuto stopped mid fall, then shot up towards Akaashi. </p><p>It was clear that Bokuto was well practiced at flying; his aim was true. He and Akaashi collided and spun backwards while they wrapped their arms around each other. Bokuto squeezed Akaashi tightly, and Akaashi returned the hug with equal, if not greater, enthusiasm. </p><p>He found himself tearing up at the relief of being in Bokuto's arms once again. It finally felt like he was finally whole, after missing a part of his life for so long. "I've missed you so much," he said softly.</p><p>Bokuto nuzzled his nose against Akaashi's neck, then peppered his boyfriend's face with kisses. It made Akaashi giggle. "I'm so happy you're here, Keiji! I hope Kuroo didn't spook you too much,” he remarked loudly, giving Kuroo a playfully accusing stare.</p><p>Kuroo flew over and interjected, crossing his arms as he smirked. "Seemed like Keiji thought I was going to throw him into the back of a car and kidnap him, but I don't know what gave him that impression. I have such a pure, honest vibe."</p><p>Bokuto laughed heartily at that, and Kenma gave a short snort of amusement. Kuroo himself was also chuckling. Akaashi didn't see what was so funny about it, so Kenma explained. </p><p>"Kuroo is a bit of mixed bag, so to speak. He does have a good heart, though he is also a mischievous devil when he needs to be. But that's what makes him a good leader."</p><p>"Only the sweetest words for your one true love, as always," Kuroo said as he grinned fondly at the fairy floating beside him.</p><p>Kenma gave Kuroo an eye roll followed by a sly smile. Though his golden colored eyes seemed to say more than his words could. Akaashi could tell that the two men cared deeply for one another.</p><p>Bokuto released Akaashi and went to put an arm around Kuroo. "He's a good friend, Keiji. I trust him, and you can too!"</p><p>Kuroo put a hand over his cheek and tilted his head dramatically. "Aw, thanks bro. I trust you, too."</p><p>Akaashi smiled at the pair. He liked seeing Bokuto happy, and he was glad that his boyfriend had a friend watching over him this past year. He felt a little guilty for misjudging Kuroo and Kenma when he first met them. They seemed nice enough, now that he had spent a little time with them. And if Bokuto trusted them, then he felt that he could do the same. </p><p>But that thought reminded Akaashi of his other friends. "Where are the others, Kou?"</p><p>Bokuto gasped, as if he had forgotten about them. He then grinned and took Akaashi's hand, pulling them both down towards the forest. "They’re in one of the treehouses, let's go surprise them!"</p><p>"Won't be much of a surprise. They're expecting us," Kenma deadpanned. Though Akaashi and Bokuto were already out of hearing range, since Bokuto was quick at flying.</p><p>Kuroo grinned and went to follow the two men with Kenma, who pulled the floating bags of food along after them. “Even if they're expecting us, it’ll still be a sweet reunion. They’ve been worrying about Keiji so much this whole time. He seems like a good guy, though it definitely felt like he didn’t like me at first.”</p><p>Kenma grinned slightly. “He still might not like you, since you startled him and all. But yeah, I think he’ll fit in well here.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What happened to your hair, Kou?” Akaashi asked, as Bokuto pulled him down towards the trees.</p><p>Bokuto chuckled. “It’s a funny story! So, Kuroo wanted to get me back for pranking him, right? To do that, he convinced Kenma to use a spell that would dye my hair all white streaked. But the joke ended up being a gift, because I love my hair like this! And it’s permanent, too. Do you like it?”</p><p>Akaashi grinned. That seemed very much like something that would happen to Bokuto; the man liked goofing around. “I love it. It looks very dignified. You almost remind me of an owl, somehow.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? I love owls, so that’s awesome!” Bokuto said as he guided Akaashi to the entrance of a large treehouse, near the top of a very tall tree. </p><p>The treehouse was about the size of four buses parked in a row. From the outside, it looked sturdily made. It also had a very artistic design; something about it really appealed to Akaashi. He liked the way the light colored wood contrasted with the deep green of the trees around it. And it was so high up that the sky could be seen as well, making a pleasant mix of dark green leaves, light tan woodwork, and clear blue sky in the background.</p><p>Akaashi wondered if Bokuto had been part of the building efforts. If Bokuto had come here right after he was kicked out of the orphanage, that would mean just over a year had passed with the man living in Neverland. Akaashi wondered how his friends had come to be in Neverland in the first place, though he guessed that it had something to do with Kuroo and Kenma.</p><p>Bokuto tugged Akaashi’s hand as they landed on a small porch. "We call this the club house. We hang out here in our free time. I'll show you where our treehouse is later, I hope you like it!"</p><p>“I’m sure it’s very nice,” Akaashi remarked. He could feel the excitement coming off of Bokuto as the man moved a heavy fabric covering aside and led them through the doorway of the club house.</p><p>Akaashi quickly took in the sight of the room. </p><p>There were comfortable looking benches around the edges of the room; they seemed well made. A pile of blankets sat on one of them. As Akaashi would later learn, the benches were made by Kuroo and Bokuto, along with the help of Iwaizumi. </p><p>Daichi also helped some, but he was better with detail work; he was the one who carved the decorations on the outside of the treehouse. Oikawa and Suga had been the ones to knit the blankets; more from hobby than necessity, though. Kenma could have brought blankets back from Earth easily enough.</p><p>The trunk of the giant redwood tree came up through the center of the generously sized space. Akaashi noticed a long table, low enough to sit at without chairs, taking up most of the back wall. There were various board games and boxes of puzzles stacked on one side of the low table.</p><p>There were six people in the room, and Akaashi recognized four of them. </p><p>Suga and Daichi sat close together on a bench, holding hands. Suga looked happier and more relaxed than he ever had while living at the orphanage. The same was true for Daichi. It was clear that living in Neverland was having a positive effect on them.</p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa were next to them, leaning against each other casually. Oikawa’s eyes were closed as he rested his face against Iwaizumi's neck, and he was smiling. Somehow, his soft brown hair looked as voluminous and fluffy as ever. </p><p>Iwaizumi had an arm around Oikawa as he discussed something with Daichi and of the people Akaashi didn't yet know. He looked very tanned, though he had always had darker skin. But now it looked as though he spent a lot of time in the sun. </p><p>Then there were the two men that Akaashi didn’t know.</p><p>One was a short man with light brown hair; he was sitting at the end of the bench, closest to the door. He looked serious about whatever he was talking about with Daichi and Iwaizumi. </p><p>Beside him stood a very tall ashen haired man, who had long arms and legs to match his height. He was grinning widely and had a very friendly air about him. When he spoke, he gestured a lot with his hands. </p><p>It was the tall man who noticed the newcomers first. He ran towards Akaashi and Bokuto with his arms out wide, yelling greetings excitedly. "Welcome home!"</p><p>The sight of someone running at him brought up bad memories for Akaashi. He instinctively flinched and covered his face while backing away.</p><p>The short man lurched after the tall man, grabbing his shirt and yanking him back. "Lev, you lanky bastard! Get your ass back here, you're making Bo's boyfriend uncomfortable!"</p><p>Lev put his hands over his mouth to stop himself from yelling, then mumbled apologetically. "Sorry, Yaku."</p><p>Yaku gave a withering look. "Don't say it to me, say it to Keiji and Bo."</p><p>Lev stood up straight and then started to apologize in a formal tone. “Please forgive me for being too rowdy. I’m just excited to meet you, Keiji. Bo and the others talked about you so much the past year that I feel like we’re already good friends.”</p><p>Akaashi composed himself and faced Lev, giving a half grin. "It's okay, most people wouldn't react like I did. Your enthusiasm isn't a bad thing, it's my own problem. It’s nice to meet you. Lev, was it?”</p><p>It was Yaku who responded. "Yeah, he’s Lev. And I go by Yaku. We all have similar pasts, and no one here would like to be greeted in Lev’s over enthusiastic way. He's thoughtless sometimes. We've heard a lot about you, Keiji. Welcome home."</p><p>At this point Suga and Oikawa came over and pulled Akaashi into a three way hug, murmuring their greetings as they did so. Daichi and Iwaizumi walked over and gave Akaashi warm smiles, waiting for their turn to hug their friend. Which might take a while, considering how Suga and Oikawa were unlikely to let go any time soon. </p><p>Akaashi’s heart felt so full as he embraced his friends. He had thought about them every day over the past year. It was a year and a half, really, since his summer birthday friends had been out of his life for that long. They had been made to leave the orphanage just that much sooner. </p><p>"We've really missed you, Keiji! I hope things weren't too bad for you after we left," Oikawa said as he finally pulled back out of the hug. </p><p>Suga kept his arms around Akaashi and hugged tightly. It seemed he had no intention of releasing his friend, and that was fine by Akaashi. It had been too long since he felt his friends' arms around him.</p><p>Akaashi put his face down against Suga's shoulder and spoke quietly. "It was hard. Really hard, once I was the last one. The other guys there and the staff… well, you all remember how it was. It's been a long year."</p><p>Bokuto looked like his heart broke, hearing those words. He pulled Akaashi out of Suga's arms and wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry we left you alone, Keiji. I'll always regret not breaking you out of there and taking you with me."</p><p>Akaashi shook his head as Bokuto held him tightly. "There was nothing you could've done. That place was a prison, barred windows and all."</p><p>Kuroo and Kenma came into the room just then. It seemed they had waited a little to come inside, to give the reunited friends a quiet moment. It was the kind of thoughtful thing that they would do.</p><p>Kenma released the bags to the ground and grew back into his full height with a slight glow of red. "We've got all kinds of goodies, so dig in."</p><p>At Kenma's words, everyone gathered around the bags and pulled baked goods out, passing scones and muffins around. Meanwhile, Kenma quietly pulled an apple pie out of a bag and sat at the low table to eat it. It was well known that Kenma wouldn’t share a pie if he managed to steal one. They were his favorite dessert. </p><p>Bokuto handed Akaashi a poppyseed muffin and then led them both over to the table.</p><p>Akaashi's stomach gurgled at the sight of all the assorted pastries everyone held. He remembered then that he hadn't eaten in almost a full day; the excitement of seeing Bokuto had distracted him from the pain of his hunger. He bit into his muffin and let out a low hum of satisfaction; food seemed to have never tasted as good as it did just then, as his hunger amplified his taste buds. </p><p>Everyone helped themselves to more until they were content. They ate together at the long table, laughing and talking as they enjoyed the baked goods. Akaashi felt more like himself now that he had food in his belly, and he felt ready to ask some questions. </p><p>"Do you often steal food?" Akaashi asked, hoping he wasn't going to offend anyone. </p><p>Kuroo shrugged, wiping crumbs off his hands. "We do what we have to do. It's survival. Steal or starve, if the fish won't bite."</p><p>Bokuto groaned and tilted his head back dramatically. "We eat so much fish."</p><p>Kuroo pretended to be offended as he ruffled Bokuto's hair. "Fish is brain food! We're lucky to have plenty around."</p><p>Yaku scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Would be nice to have some meat for a change."</p><p>Kuroo crossed his arms and gave Yaku a scowl. "Not a lot of cows and pigs around here, if you didn't notice."</p><p>Daichi cleared his throat. "Let's not have this argument again, guys. We have what we have."</p><p>As Akaashi would soon come to realize, most of the meals that he and his friends would eat mainly consisted of fish. That was just what was easily accessible. They were the only humans on the island, and there was no other land around for many miles. There were no grocery stores, and no farms. It was the job of Kenma and Kuroo to travel a few hours through the second star so they could get supplies from Earth. </p><p>But that journey was exhausting for Kenma’s magic, so it was a trip that only happened a few times a month. And with no electricity, they couldn't store perishable foods. So fresh baked goods and meats were a rare treat.</p><p>Iwaizumi, who was holding Oikawa in his arms, looked at Akaashi and smiled as he spoke. "Happy birthday. A day late and all, but still." </p><p>Each of the men wished Akaashi a happy birthday right after Iwaizumi did. </p><p>Then Bokuto gasped loudly and jumped up. He dug through his pockets wildly. Finally, he pulled out a pocket watch. "Happy birthday, Keiji!"</p><p>Akaashi took the watch and looked at it; it was a beautiful silver color. The front was smooth, and the back had a decorative sun carved into it. "Wow. Thank you, Kou. This is a very nice quality watch… there’s a lot of detail here, in the carving on the back."</p><p>Bokuto puffed his chest out proudly. "I stole it last time we raided Left Hook's ship!"</p><p>"Left Hook?" Akaashi was confused, and also not that happy about getting a birthday gift that was stolen. He wondered if his life was going to consist of a lot of stealing, from now on.</p><p>"Left Hook is the captain of a pirate ship. We call him Left Hook because he has a strong punch, and he's left handed," Iwaizumi said, rubbing his jaw at the memory of being hit there by Left Hook in the past.</p><p>Oikawa scowled at the mention of the pirate. "His name is actually Ushijima and he's a jerk. He refuses to trade with us. Since he steals everything he has, we don't feel bad about stealing from him."</p><p>Yaku cleared his throat. "Speaking of him, did you notice that the ship has come close to shore? What's the plan?"</p><p>Kuroo gave a sinister grin. "While he's stomping around the forest looking for us, some of us will go raid his ship again."</p><p>Akaashi didn't think that raiding a ship sounded like a very safe thing to do. His brow furrowed in contemplation, and he frowned slightly. </p><p>Noticing Akaashi's worried look, Suga patted his friend's arm reassuringly. "It's okay, Keiji. Our treehouses aren't visible from the ground. The pirates don't have a fairy to help them fly, so they’ll never find us here."</p><p>"Kenma isn't the only fairy?" Akaashi asked, glancing at where Kenma was still eating his pie. </p><p>Kenma finished chewing and then spoke calmly. "There are many other fairy folk. But they don't live here on this island. I was sent away from Pixie Hollow, the home of the fairies, many years ago as an outcast. And I've never seen a fairy come out this far."</p><p>Akaashi wondered why Kenma was an outcast, but it seemed too impolite to ask. </p><p>Lev moved next to Kenma and gave the shorter man a big hug. "You're my favorite outcast fairy, ever!"</p><p>Kenma scrunched up his nose at the contact and was about to stab the tall man's arm with his fork. It didn't take long for Yaku to pull Lev away from Kenma, more for Lev's safety than anything else. </p><p>"Who’s going on the raid and who’s staying here?" Daichi asked with an excited grin. </p><p>Kuroo stood up and contemplated for a moment. "Me and Kenma, plus Daichi and Hajime."</p><p>"When do you want to leave?" Iwaizumi asked, looking as excited as Daichi did. </p><p>Kuroo put both of his hands on his hips and smirked. "As soon as you can be ready."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Salty Sea, Salty People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a good dousing in pixie dust, Kuroo, Daichi, and Iwaizumi were ready to fly. They left their friends at the treehouse and took off into the sky, staying close to the trees. With Kenma at his side, Kuroo led the small group just over the tops of the tall redwood trees, weaving around branches to avoid being spotted from the crowsnest of the ship. </p><p>Ushijima would have left at least two men as lookouts, and Kuroo couldn’t risk the pirate captain finding out where their tree houses were located. Though, it’s not like the man would be able to get up to the tree houses, even if he did know where they were. The only way up to them was to fly; that, and the secret entrance through a hollowed out tree near Kuroo and Kenma’s tree house. But it was well hidden. </p><p>"Who do you think will be guarding the ship?" Iwaizumi asked as he flew alongside the others, dodging over a long branch.</p><p>Daichi answered as he flew over the same branch. "I hope it's not the tall guy with the hair bun. He looks fierce. Though, the short man that’s always with him looks even tougher, somehow."</p><p>Kuroo laughed heartily. "You mean Asahi and Noya? You weren't with us when we raided last time, were you? They were on guard then, and they were easy to sneak past. Asahi may look fierce, but I bet he couldn't even hurt a fly. He strikes me as a guy who is soft as a marshmallow and as gentle as a feather."</p><p>Kenma, in his fairy form, spoke from where he flew near Kuroo. "It’ll be bad for us if Satori is there. He is very watchful and ruthless."</p><p>"I hope it's Hinata, or that one that follows Tsukki around when they search the forest. I think I've heard him called Yamaguchi. They’re both kind of friendly. So even if they did catch us, they might not put up much of a fight," Daichi said thoughtfully.</p><p>"No matter who it is, we will manage just fine," Kuroo drawled confidently. </p><p>The group paused when they reached the edge of the forest, floating hidden within the branches of a tree that almost reached the start of the sandy shore. They could see the wooden ship floating a couple miles out, and there was a small rowboat coming away from it. </p><p>Kenma landed on Kuroo's shoulder and looked at the rowboat, squinting to get a better view. "Left Hook is at the front. He has Satori beside him. Hinata and Kageyama are on the rowboat as well, fighting as they try to row one of the oars together. Asahi and Noya are manning the other oar. Looks like we’ll be dealing with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi on the ship."</p><p>Kuroo let out a low chuckle. "I can deal with Tsukki just fine. He may have good attention for details, but he also doesn't like to make work for himself. I'll distract him while you three go below deck. Grab food and supplies, but don't try to bring back more than Kenma can easily tow behind himself. He already used up a lot of magic today.”</p><p>Everyone nodded in understanding. </p><p>They waited patiently for the rowboat to reach the shore. Once the six pirates beached their rowboat and headed into the forest, Kuroo and his friends shot out and flew towards the ship. They stayed low near the water, but were careful not to drench themselves. It made Kenma’s dust less effective if it got washed off. </p><p>It didn't take long to reach the large ship. The four of them flew up the side of the vessel and gingerly peeked around the deck. It was almost completely empty.</p><p>Tsukishima was sitting on the steps leading to the upper deck, flipping through a book. He had the same blank, yet sour, expression that he always wore. If anything in life actually interested him, he hid it well. </p><p>Although Kuroo once saw Tsukishima give Yamaguchi a very soft smile, when the two pirates had been searching around the forest. Kuroo had been hiding behind a bush at the time, and it had made him think a little more highly of Tsukishima, knowing there was someone that the man really cared about. </p><p>Yamaguchi was up in the crowsnest, distractedly trying to shoo away some birds that were flying circles around his head. It was a slightly amusing sight, seeing the greenish-black haired man so flustered by a few birds; he kept waving his arms at them, but the birds came right back. </p><p>Kuroo nodded to the other three men, who quickly flew up and across the deck before disappearing into the ship's cargo hold. He knew that he could count on them to be quick and thorough when they went through the cargo and decided what to take. </p><p>Kuroo himself flew over and landed near Tsukishima, giving a wide grin as he did so. "Whatcha reading, Tsukki? Seems like a distracting hobby for a guard. Makes you seem unprofessional, if you want my honest opinion."</p><p>Tsukishima groaned and held his book higher to block his view of Kuroo. As if that would actually make the man disappear. At the very least, it might allow him to ignore the problem.</p><p>It was a very ‘Tsukki’ thing to do, and Kuroo found it to be hilarious. He snickered as he walked closer. "Figured you could block me out and maybe I'd just go away? Don't you know how much I love our talks, Tsukki."</p><p>Tsukishima scoffed and rolled his eyes as he lowered his book just enough to peek at Kuroo. "If you're here to take stuff, just do it. I know your fairy can't tow that much behind himself."</p><p>"My fairy boyfriend can carry a lot, thank you very much," Kuroo retorted. "Won't you get in trouble if we make off with all the cargo."</p><p>Tsukishima glanced back down at his book. "You've never taken more than two or three crates at a time. That won't be missed."</p><p>Kuroo pulled the book out of Tsukishima's hand. "Wow, this is a thick novel. Are you actually pretty smart, Tsukki? You’ve been holding out on me all this time, and here I thought we were friends."</p><p>Tsukishima snatched the book back and closed it. "We <em> are not </em> friends. I don't care about you, or any of your little lost boys. I know all about your bunch. Too broken and rejected by your own world, so you came here to infest ours instead."</p><p>Kuroo's eyes flashed dangerously.  His smile was fake and sharp as he hissed out a reply. "Careful what you say, Tsukki. Some of my friends are sensitive, and I don't know what I'd do if they were hurt by your careless words."</p><p>Tsukishima didn’t look away from Kuroo’s dark glare. He gave his own equally shadowed frown, and the two men faced off silently for a moment. Tsukishima’s hand slowly reached towards his crossbow, which sat beside him. At the same moment, Kuroo started to reach for the knife in his belt.</p><p>“Do you really want to try me?” Kuroo snarled. He was ready to attack Tsukishima if necessary, though he really didn't want to. </p><p>Tsukishima’s lips curved into a sarcastic smile, as he dropped his hand back into his lap. “I don’t think you could really hurt me, Kuroo. And I don’t want to get your blood everywhere, since I’d be the one who had to clean it up.”</p><p>“You don’t know what I’m capable of,” Kuroo snapped. “I would do anything for the people I care about. So watch what you say about them.”</p><p>“Oh? Well I’m <em> so sorry </em> for hurting your feelings,” Tsukishima uttered. He didn’t sound sorry at all, though. </p><p>The sudden sound of Kenma calling his name snapped Kuroo out of his anger. His stormy expression cleared, and amusement quickly replaced it. He turned to follow after his friends, who were flying away from the ship with a couple crates in tow. </p><p>Kuroo turned and winked over his shoulder. "Good talk, Tsukki. I feel like we get a little closer each time I visit.” With that, he quickly flew away.</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes. He picked up his crossbow, shot the three birds that still wouldn't leave Yamaguchi alone, and then returned his focus to his book. “Fuck off, Kuroo,” he muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An Injury And A Trade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo and the others returned to the clubhouse with the crates, and were greeted with a commotion. </p><p>Lev was yelling at Iwaizumi as the man tried to come inside, waving his long arms. "It's bad, a bad thing! Something bad!" </p><p>Iwaizumi gave Lev a scowl. "Get the fuck out of my face, Lev. I'm trying to come inside."</p><p>Iwaizumi shoved his way past Lev, followed by Daichi and Kuroo. Kenma came in last and released their haul of two crates filled with various goods. </p><p>Kuroo looked at all his friends, noticing the worry on their faces as Lev began to yell again. Suga was nervously twisting and tugging at the hem of his shirt. Akaashi was fiddling with his hands as he leaned against Bokuto, looking pale. Everyone seemed very solemn, and Kuroo couldn’t see Oikawa anywhere. </p><p>Yaku roundhouse kicked Lev in the butt and put a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Can you <em> please </em> shut up so we can tell them what happened!"</p><p>Suga came forward and took Iwaizumi's hand as he spoke; his voice was very quiet. "Hajime, Tooru just fell out of the tree. And none of us had pixie dust left on us to fly after him…"</p><p>Iwaizumi's face paled. He shot back out the door, jumping over the ledge of the porch and flying quickly towards the ground. Kenma and Kuroo followed him out while Daichi pulled Suga into a comforting hug. It was a very long fall, and the group of men feared the worst.</p><p>However, the scene at the bottom of the tree was almost more dire than they could have expected. </p><p>As Iwaizumi landed, he saw Oikawa standing on just one leg. He held up his right foot in a way that made it seem like he had injured himself from the fall. He also had scratches all up and down his arms. </p><p>But the worst of it was who was surrounding Oikawa. Tendou was holding a knife towards him, smirking darkly. Ushijima stood behind Oikawa, holding the man’s hands behind his back. </p><p>Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa's face. It was clear that his boyfriend had been crying. His red rimmed eyes pleaded for help and were filled with pain.</p><p>Iwaizumi's voice was full of hot fury as adrenaline shot through his body. "Let him go, Left Hook!"</p><p>"That, I cannot do. I need a hostage so I can make a deal with your leader," Ushijima said calmly. </p><p>Kuroo arrived beside Iwaizumi just then. He quickly took in the scene. His eyes were furious, but his voice was smooth and cold when he spoke. "What kind of deal do you possibly think I'd take after you've hurt someone I care about?"</p><p>Tendou chimed in with a catlike smile. "A simple one, really. Your friend's life, in trade for never raiding our ship again."</p><p>Iwaizumi spoke through gritted teeth. "You bastards."</p><p>Oikawa let out a whimper as Ushijima jostled him, moving him so that he had to bear weight down on his right leg. His face scrunched up and tears filled his eyes. Iwaizumi took a step forward, reaching for Oikawa, but Tendou turned the knife out towards him to keep him from approaching.</p><p>Seeing Oikawa in pain was too much to handle. Kuroo immediately agreed to the terms. "Fine. We won't raid your ship again. Let go of my friend and leave.”</p><p>Ushijima raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kuroo silently. He then released Oikawa and shoved the man towards Iwaizumi.</p><p>Iwaizumi caught Oikawa and pulled the man against his chest, holding him tightly. He brushed his hand through Oikawa’s hair and whispered soothing words, focusing all his energy on comforting the man that he loved. </p><p>Kuroo's fists were white from how hard he was clenching them. He spoke again, his voice dripping in venom. "Don't let me find any of your men on this island again, or they won't live to talk about it." </p><p>Ushijima and Kuroo faced off in a silent stare. Kuroo's face was filled with rage, while Ushijima's expression was calm and calculating. There was a tense heaviness to the air that had a suffocating feel.</p><p>Finally Ushijima nodded. "I believe that you're serious. We will not return to this island as long as you do not return to my ship."</p><p>With that, Ushijima brought his fingers to his lips and let out three loud whistles, signaling to the scattered members of his group to return to the rowboat. He then turned to walk away. </p><p>Tendou stared at Kuroo a moment longer. "You have such darkness in your eyes. What secrets you must keep, I wonder."</p><p>When Tendou finally followed Ushijima, everyone turned their full attention to Oikawa. </p><p>He was crying silently, holding a hand to his knee while Iwaizumi held him up. Iwaizumi's eyes were worried, though anger still lingered on his features. Anyone who knew him well would be able to tell exactly what he was feeling: regret over not being there to help when Oikawa needed him. </p><p>Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up into his arms carefully. "Can you give me a bit more pixie dust, Kenma? I'll carry Tooru back up."</p><p>The fairy obliged, sprinkling Iwaizumi with more of his sparkling red dust. The four of them flew back up to the club house. It didn’t take long to reach the porch.</p><p>Kenma flew close to Kuroo, glancing at his boyfriend's stoney expression; the man’s eyes were clouded and his mouth was curved into a frown. There were memories that haunted Kuroo, and that were triggered by this kind of situation. Watching someone get hurt, especially someone that he cared about, was incredibly difficult for the man to deal with. </p><p>As Iwaizumi carried Oikawa in, everyone rushed over to them. Iwaizumi laid his boyfriend down carefully on the floor. The two men were quickly surrounded by their friends. </p><p>Akaashi spoke in a hushed tone, wringing his hands together nervously. "Is he okay?" </p><p>Iwaizumi frowned as his brows knit together. "I'm not sure yet. Back up a bit, everyone. Let Yaku come look at him."</p><p>Suga sat down and put Oikawa's head in his lap, gently brushing a hand through his friend’s hair comfortingly. "Can you talk?"</p><p>Oikawa blinked away tears and nodded. "I grabbed a lot of branches on the way down, it slowed my fall. But I landed on my knee and it really hurts."</p><p>Iwaizumi and Yaku moved to look closely at Oikawa's knee, gently moving his pants up out of the way. </p><p>Akaashi spoke from where he was wrapped in Bokuto's arms. "Does Kenma have a magical healing ability, by any chance?"</p><p>Kenma stepped off Kuroo's shoulder and grew back to his full size. "I'm not a healing fairy, or anything special like that. Yaku had a lot of medical knowledge, though.”</p><p>Yaku looked up from Oikawa's knee. "Kuroo, we’re going to need medical supplies. He needs lots of bandages and a knee brace. And something for the pain.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded, then looked at Kenma. "We’ll go now, if Kenma isn't too worn out from using so much magic already."</p><p>Kenma immediately shrank back down to fairy size. "I'll be fine."</p><p>As he turned to leave, Kuroo paused. He spoke in a sharp voice. "We won't be raiding Left Hook's ship anymore. He held Tooru captive down there, and we made a deal. If anyone sees one of those pirates on this island, consider them a threat and a trespasser."</p><p>With that, Kuroo and Kenma left and hurried away to the human world. With speed and luck, they could be back before nightfall. </p><p>Akaashi had been surprised by the intensity of Kuroo's voice; the tone of it made him feel unsettled. He snuggled back against Bokuto's chest. "Kuroo seemed really angry."</p><p>Bokuto wrapped his arms more securely around Akaashi. “Kuroo is really protective. He hates seeing people get hurt.”</p><p>Yaku looked up at them and spoke softly. "Kuroo had a hard life before he came here. I think that's why he’s really protective of the people he cares about."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'll Keep You Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> </p><p>*trigger warning*</p><p>This chapter has domestic violence mentions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sixteen years ago</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was six years old. He was tucked into his bed for the night, but he laid awake staring at the ceiling. </p><p>He heard his father yelling at his mother again. There were crashing noises, dishes breaking, scary sounds. Kuroo was afraid, so he hid under his blankets; the sounds came through anyway. </p><p>He decided to climb to the roof right outside his window. He was afraid of heights, but anywhere was better than his bedroom. He climbed out his window and stood on a small ledge, reaching up for the roof.</p><p>But his hands slipped. </p><p>He fell from the edge of the roof of that five story apartment building. He was so scared that he didn't even scream. He saw the stars above him as he fell, and wished in that moment that he could fly. </p><p>Suddenly, red glittering light surrounded him, and he stopped falling just before hitting the ground. He was hovering above the ground, laying flat with wide eyes. He blinked and looked around, searching for the source of the light. </p><p>A tiny winged boy, barely the size of his hand, landed on his chest. "Do you want me to take you to the roof?"</p><p>Kuroo nodded silently, unable to find words. </p><p>The fairy child grabbed one of Kuroo's fingers and pulled him up through the air with ease. Then the little fairy sat down and grew into a normal sized boy. He was a little shorter than Kuroo, though just about about the same age.</p><p>Kuroo sat beside his rescuer and looked at the boy with wide eyes; the boy looked back at him just as curiously. They said nothing for a long time. </p><p>After a long silence, the boy spoke. "My name's Kenma."</p><p>Kuroo blinked silently for a few seconds before replying. "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou."</p><p>"Kuro?" Kenma repeated. </p><p>Kuroo was too shy to correct his rescuer, so he just nodded. Kuro wasn't a bad nickname, after all. And Kuroo had never had a nickname before; it made him kind of happy. </p><p>Kenma continued to stare at Kuroo. They sat together quietly for a long while. The sound of yelling and shattering glass could be heard from Kuroo's open bedroom window. </p><p>Kuroo really didn't want to focus on that. He cleared his throat. "What are you, anyway?"</p><p>Kenma frowned a bit and tilted his head. "A fairy, obviously."</p><p>Kuroo scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. Of course."</p><p>Kenma scrunched up his face, looking confused. "Why were you climbing onto your roof? If I hadn't been here, you might be dead."</p><p>Kuroo looked at his feet as he answered; his voice was quiet. "I didn't want to hear my parents. And I was afraid my dad would hurt me."</p><p>Kenma's expression softened. "Has he hurt you before?"</p><p>Kuroo nodded and looked away. </p><p>Kenma put a hand over one of Kuroo's in an attempt to be comforting. "You're not safe here. But I can't take you with me to where I live. Stealing children is a really bad thing for fairies to do, and I already got in big trouble for breaking one of the fairy laws. I can't go back home anymore, because of that."</p><p>Kuroo looked at Kenma with a curious expression. "You don't have a home?"</p><p>Kenma shrugged. "I have a home. It's an island. No one else lives there though, and it's scary to be there alone. So I went flying, and found myself here."</p><p>Kuroo turned his palm over under Kenma's hand so that he could intertwine their fingers. "You could stay here if you wanted."</p><p>Kenma looked at Kuroo with a hopeful smile. "Would that be okay?"</p><p>Kuroo gave Kenma a crooked grin. "If we keep it a secret. Be small when you're inside the house, that way my parents won't find you. Maybe you could help me come to the roof when my dad is angry."</p><p>Kenma thought about it for a minute. Then he squeezed Kuroo's hand and gave a friendly nod.  "Okay, Kuro. I'll stay here with you."</p><p>Kuroo squeezed his new friends hand. He was really happy to have someone to play with, and hang out with. He had been pretty lonely. </p><p>They stayed on the roof together late into the night, until it was quiet inside Kuroo's apartment. Then they flew back inside and crawled into Kuroo's bed, both exhausted. Kenma stayed in his fairy form and fell asleep curled in Kuroo's messy hair. </p><p>Kuroo's father continued to be abusive as Kuroo grew up. But Kenma was usually able to whisk Kuroo away to the roof before his father could find him. Though, there were occasions when Kenma didn't have time before Kuroo's dad stormed into his room. </p><p>So Kenma sometimes had to hide and witness his best friend suffering. He knew about the pain and guilt that Kuroo, because he couldn't protect his mom. It was the same as how Kenma felt when he couldn't protect Kuroo. </p><p>Kenma promised himself that he would always stay by Kuroo's side, no matter what. Because he loved his best friend dearly. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>12 years later</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kuroo had just turned eighteen. He was sitting at the kitchen table eating apple pie, sneaking bits to Kenma when his mom wasn't looking.</p><p>Kenma was on top of Kuroo's head, hidden in the man's purposefully unkempt hair. Kuroo asked for apple pie for his birthday every year, ever since he found out it was Kenma's favorite. They both looked forward to that once a year treat. </p><p>But the happiness didn't last long; it never did in that house.</p><p>Kuroo's dad came home piss drunk and started beating up Kuroo's mom. Kuroo felt anger rushing through him, as all the times he had heard his mom crying came back to his mind. He remembered every time he felt helpless to do anything for her. It burned his heart and made him feel sick.</p><p>A thought occurred to him; something that Kenma had told him a long time ago. He whispered so only Kenma would hear him. "When we kids, you said you couldn't take me to where you live because it's a crime to take children from this world. What about adults?"</p><p>Kenma replied quietly from within Kuroo's hair. "Adults can be taken to my world if they consent to it."</p><p>"Okay then," Kuroo mumbled softly.</p><p>There was a cold determination in Kuroo's voice that made Kenma's stomach clench. The fairy grabbed tightly to Kuroo's hair as the man stood up from his seat at the table. He has a bad feeling about what was going to happen. </p><p>Kuroo reached down and picked up the metal paper towel stand in the middle of the table, sliding the roll of paper towels off it. He gripped it tightly and walked over to where his father was hitting his mother. His adrenaline was rushing through him and he was shaking. </p><p>Kuroo lifted his arm and swung as hard as he could, hitting his father's head with the metal paper towel holder. He did it again and again, over and over. When he felt relatively sure that his father would never be able to hurt his mother again, he dropped the bloodied weapon on the ground. </p><p>His breath was unsteady and he was trembling. He felt like he might throw up. He was disgusted with himself; with what he had done. It had seemed like the only choice, but now he felt afraid of himself. </p><p>Kuroo looked at his mom,  hoping that she still loved him even after what he had just done. Her hands were covering her mouth; she was looking between Kuroo and her husband in horror. Then she started sobbing and covered her eyes. </p><p>Kuroo kept his eyes on his mom for another moment, feeling sure that she was disgusted with him. He turned away from her as tears pricked his eyes; he avoided looking at his dad's body as he walked towards the door. "Let's go, Kenma."</p><p>Kenma quickly flew out of Kuroo's hair and surrounded the man with red glittering dust. The fairy then landed on his boyfriend's shoulder and put a comforting hand on Kuroo's face; to let the man know that he understood, and that everything was going to be okay. </p><p>Kuroo's mom watched them in surprise as they walked out the door and into the night. </p><p>Kuroo took off towards the sky, flying further and further up. He already had many years of practice with flying, so it was easy to do. Kenma flew close to him, fluttering next to his shoulder and keeping a hand on him. </p><p>They disappeared once they got to the second star on the right. <br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. When You Show You Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Kuroo and Kenma had left to get medical supplies, everyone’s attention remained focused on Oikawa. His face was grimaced in pain and his lips were pressed into a firm line as Yaku gently felt over his knee. Of everyone in the group, it was Yaku who knew the most about medical treatment; it was something he had studied independently.</p><p>Suga still held Oikawa’s head in his lap as he gently stroked through the man’s hair. He was humming softly, though the tune was not recognizable. Not for most people, at least. But Akaashi and the others knew that wordless song by heart; it was what Suga would always hum when comforting his friends back at the orphanage. The sound of it was soothing for all of them.</p><p>Daichi was looking through the supplies that had been brought back from the raid on the pirate ship. He had just finished digging through the last crate, and stood back with a frown on his face. "There are no medical supplies in here, and nothing that would work well to wrap Tooru's knee with for the time being."</p><p>Iwaizumi nodded in understanding. He sighed as he stood up, then pulled off his shirt and started ripping it into long strips. He used the strips of fabric to bandage Oikawa's knee, carefully wrapping it with a tenderness that could only be seen from the man when it came to caring for his boyfriend. </p><p>Oikawa was looking at Iwaizumi, staring at the man’s bare chest and abs with a small grin. </p><p>Iwaizumi felt his boyfriend's eyes on him; it made him blush. "Stop looking at me like that."</p><p>Oikawa gave a playful wink, followed by a groan of pain as Iwaizumi tied off the makeshift bandage. "I was just thinking, that's one of the nicest things you've ever done for me."</p><p>Iwaizumi cleared his throat and looked away, cheeks flushed from embarrassment at the sudden praise. "Well, good. I'm glad you're happy, because I really liked that shirt."</p><p>Oikawa tried to sit up, but the movement was too much for his knee. He winced and laid back onto Suga's lap with a defeated sigh. </p><p>Suga looked down at his friend and smiled sympathetically as he gave a few taps of his fingers on the man’s forehead. "I think you should rest until Kuroo gets back."</p><p>"There were things I wanted to do today. This sucks," Oikawa complained. </p><p>Lev had started pacing around in circles, likely feeling helpless and stressed. He was walking right around Yaku; round and round and round. Yaku’s expression was growing more irritated each time Lev passed in front of him. </p><p>"You're making me dizzy," Yaku snapped. He pushed Lev onto a bench and sat on the man's lap to keep him still.</p><p>Lev grinned and wrapped his arms around Yaku. "You're trying to comfort me, aren't you?"</p><p>"No I'm not," Yaku said with a little too much force to be taken seriously. He looked secretly happy about being cuddled. </p><p>Akaashi was crouching on the floor next to Suga and Oikawa. He was still rather pale, and was wringing his hands together. He had been so excited about being with his friends again, and now he was feeling incredibly worried. Neverland was basically in the middle of nowhere. </p><p>What if Oikawa had broken his neck? Or broken his leg? What happened when someone got severely ill? Was this place even safe? Akaashi’s mind was spinning out of control with the what-ifs and maybes of his new life.</p><p>Bokuto was sitting next to Akaashi, close enough to lean on him. He put a comforting arm over his boyfriend’s shoulders. "Things aren't this dramatic most of the time. Usually, it’s just fun!"</p><p>Iwaizumi scoffed at that. "I don't know, it seems like we have some kind of emergency every other day."</p><p>"Things are always lively, that's for sure," Yaku remarked casually. He had ended up leaning his head back against Lev’s chest, surrendering to being held.</p><p>While Akaashi <em> was </em> worried about the dangers of day to day life in Neverland, he was more worried about Oikawa's discomfort; it was hard for him to see his friend suffering. He reached out and held one of Oikawa's hands as he spoke. "I wish we had something to give you for the pain."</p><p>Bokuto stood up quickly, struck by an idea. "We might be able to get the mermaids to give us something for the pain!'</p><p>Yaku glanced at Bokuto with a disapproving look; he almost seemed disgusted. "We can't trust the mermaids, you know that."</p><p>"Well, I think it's worth a shot," Bokuto insisted as he crossed his arms. </p><p>This was the first time Akaashi was hearing about mermaids. They were a myth, as far as he had known. But now he was supposed to believe that they were real? Of course, he wouldn’t have said fairies are real either, if he had been asked just twenty four hours earlier. </p><p>While he had a positive outlook on fairies, his first impression of mermaids wasn't great. Mostly because of the way Yaku recoiled at the idea of asking them for help. He wondered if they were dangerous, and was curious about why Bokuto would even suggest going to them for help. </p><p>Suga carefully moved Oikawa's head out of his lap and got to his feet. "I actually know some mermaids that I think would help us. Daichi, do you remember them?"</p><p>Daichi moved to stand next to Suga and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Yeah, I do. It's been quite a few months since we've seen them. We should go look for them."</p><p>Akaashi furrowed his brows. "Is it safe to talk to mermaids?”</p><p>Suga nodded 'yes' at the same time that Yaku shook his head 'no.' It was Daichi who answered, though. “It’s usually not safe to talk to mermaids, because they actually really don’t like humans. But Suga and I know some friendly ones.”</p><p>Bokuto interjected. “And a mermaid saved me once! So I know they're not bad.”</p><p>“One saved you?” Akaashi asked, giving Bokuto a worried look. “From what?”</p><p>Bokuto cleared his throat and paused for dramatic effect. After a good five seconds, he answered. “From drowning! I ran out of pixie dust when I was flying over the open water, and I fell into the ocean. Currents tossed me under, but a mermaid pulled me to shore. She was really nice!”</p><p>“I wonder if it’s one of the mermaids that Daichi and I know,” Suga pondered. </p><p>Bokuto shrugged. “I didn’t catch her name. She was blonde, though.”</p><p>Yaku rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s nice. But remember when one actually tried to <em> drown me </em>?”</p><p>Akaashi frowned at his new friend. “That sounds terrible.”</p><p>“It was. I was fishing on the dock, and suddenly my line got pulled really hard. I fell in, and a mermaid tried to drag me under. But Lev managed to grab me and get me out of the water. Thank the Gods for his ridiculously long arms,” Yaku said with a frown. </p><p>“You sure it was a mermaid?” Bokuto asked innocently.</p><p>“Pretty damn sure. What else would've had that strength and determination? It even got away with one of my shoes,” Yaku said with insistence. </p><p>Suga hummed. “Well, some of the mermaids are dangerous. We can all agree on that, that's why we don't swim in the water down at mermaid cove. But the two that I know are very kind.”</p><p>“It’s worth asking them if they can help. Mermaids possess a lot of magic and knowledge. They’re sure to have something for pain,” Daichi said, leaning his chin on Suga’s shoulder as he held the man from behind.</p><p>Suga nodded in agreement.</p><p>Akaashi glanced towards the door, remembering that they were very high up in a tree. “How would we get down, though? This tree is hundreds of feet off the ground. Is there a rope ladder somewhere?"</p><p>Lev jumped up, launching Yaku off his lap as he did so. "There are branches connecting all the treehouses! And there's a hollowed out tree about a mile from here, it leads down to the ground! Want me to show you?”</p><p>Yaku brushed himself off and stood up, looking at Lev with irritation. "You're not going with them, Lev. We’re going to patrol from the treetops to make sure that all the pirates left. And you better keep your damn voice down while we’re out there."</p><p>Lev pouted. “I want to go see the nice mermaids, though.”</p><p>“I’m not comfortable with you being around mermaids. What would I do if they pulled you under?” Yaku said quietly, glancing away.</p><p>With a wide grin, Lev pulled Yaku into a hug. “You’re so cute when you’re worried about me!”</p><p>“Whatever. Just come with me so we can check the forest,” Yaku said as a blush spread across his cheeks. </p><p>Once Yaku was released from Lev’s embrace, the two men made their way out the door. They started scaling over branches, moving away from the club house. It was obvious that they had a lot of practice when it came to climbing through trees.</p><p>Suga turned to Oikawa and gave an encouraging smile. "We’ll try to get you something for the pain. Just hang in there, okay?"</p><p>Oikawa nodded and smiled weakly. </p><p>Akaashi got up and looked at Bokuto, mustering his courage. He was nervous about mermaids, but he also wanted to explore. "Can we go along with Suga and Daichi, too?"</p><p>Bokuto smiled and took Akaashi's hand. "Yeah, let's go! I can show you around a bit on the way there."</p><p>Akaashi gave a small grin and squeezed Bokuto's hand. Suga and Daichi led the way out and the four of them started to climb through the trees. Akaashi repeatedly had to tell himself not to look down; he was slightly regretting asking to go, once he realized how much climbing would be involved. </p><p>Meanwhile, Iwaizumi sat down and pulled Oikawa's head and shoulders up into his lap. He then wrapped his arms over the man’s chest. “Can I do anything for you?” </p><p>Oikawa’s reply was quiet. “Just stay with me.” He leaned his head back, and turned his face so he could press it against his boyfriend's bare abs. Iwaizumi was still shirtless, thanks to having used his shirt as bandages. </p><p>Iwaizumi tilted Oikawa's chin up and leaned down, kissing the man softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."</p><p>Oikawa gave a short laugh, then pulled Iwaizumi down for another kiss. "Even if you had been there, you can't fight gravity."</p><p>Iwaizumi scoffed. "I'd beat up anything that tries to hurt you, including gravity."</p><p>Oikawa smiled and leaned his face back against Iwaizumi's stomach. "I love you, I hope you know that."</p><p>Iwaizumi held Oikawa closer. "I know you do. And I love you, too. Even if you are dumb enough to fall out of a tree."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga and Daichi led the way through the trees, carefully walking along the branches that had been tied together to make something of a path to follow. There were no handrails, but there was usually something to hold onto from above or to one side. It definitely was a nerve wracking way to travel; especially for people not used to it.</p><p>And Akaashi was not used to it at all. He was only just managing to keep from looking down, which he knew would make it worse. He was nervous about being so high up; as a result, he moved very cautiously. Climbing was a significantly slower process than flying would have been. Of course, Akaashi couldn’t fly by himself yet. He felt he had a lot of learning to do, so that he could adapt to his new home.</p><p>Bokuto turned to help pull Akaashi up a steep branch. "We can rest whenever you need to, just let me know."</p><p>Akaashi wiped his forehead, where some sweat had gathered. "This isn't too strenuous. I'm just glad to be doing something with you."</p><p>Bokuto smiled as they continued to climb through the branches together. "It's good to be together again! I thought about you every day."</p><p>Akaashi smiled sadly and replied in a soft voice. "The thought of seeing you again was the only thing that kept me going, this past year."</p><p>Bokuto paused as they stood together on a wide branch next to a thick tree trunk. He pulled Akaashi into his arms and whispered. "Did they hurt you a lot?"</p><p>Akaashi pressed his face into Bokuto's chest. He couldn't find the words to describe all the times he had been shoved, bruised, spit on, yelled at, and hit. And not just by the staff. Once his friends were not around anymore, the other orphans teased him about being gay; they did so relentlessly. Name calling, destroying his homework, whispering about him, and the rude looks. Akaashi could still feel the weight of it all.</p><p>It had been terrible. And scary. There were times he thought he might be seriously injured, or even killed. The other kids had been so cruel to him. And the staff didn’t care, or do anything to stop it. </p><p>Akaashi would find places to hide at night so he could sleep without fear of being harrassed. He often ended up in the attic. It was hard to climb into and he could push heavy boxes over the hatch that lifted up into the room, so it felt like a safe haven.</p><p>He often gazed out through the barred window at night and thought of Bokuto and his friends. Ironically, he looked frequently at the second star on the right when he stared at the dark sky. He had no idea that Bokuto was on the other side of it. But even then, it had called to him; just like it had when he was flying towards it with Kuroo and Kenma. He could recall wishing that he could reach that star, and it felt like a strange twist of fate that he finally made that happen.</p><p>Bokuto held Akaashi as he started to cry. He had needed a good release of his hurts, and it wasn’t going to be held back anymore. It had been inevitably bound to come out the moment that he was alone with Bokuto, and so here it was; the open floodgates of his emotions. He let himself cry as much as he needed to, and Bokuto stayed quiet throughout; just a calm presence to witness Akaashi bare his soul.</p><p>Daichi looked back and saw Akaashi crying in Bokuto's arms. He nudged Suga, who turned to glance over his shoulder. The man looked back at Daichi, and they nodded to each other. </p><p>The two men decided to leave the couple to themselves and move ahead on their own. It had been a long time since Bokuto and Akaashi had seen each other and they had not had a chance to be alone yet. They would do the courtesy of silently leaving.</p><p>Bokuto caught Suga waving out of the corner of his eye, and nodded at the man; he understood what his friends were doing for him. Akaashi was still crying softly in his arms. "Do you want to sit for a while, Keiji?"</p><p>Akaashi nodded. </p><p>The two men carefully sat down on the large branch, straddling it with their legs and facing each other. </p><p>Bokuto put his hands on Akaashi's knees. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again. I promise."</p><p>“That’s a big promise,” Akaashi said with a sniffle. </p><p>Bokuto tilted his head and smiled softly. “It’s one I plan to keep. I love you, you know.”</p><p>Akaashi wiped his tears on the back of his hands. "I love you too, Kou."</p><p>Bokuto held Akaashi's hands and looked at him earnestly. "You know, I was looking for something else when I found the pocket watch for you."</p><p>Akaashi met Bokuto's stare with his watery eyes. "What was it that you were looking for?</p><p>Bokuto blushed slightly as he replied. "Rings. Or at least one ring."</p><p>Akaashi raised his eyebrows as he contemplated what Bokuto said. Rings, like engagement rings? Was Bokuto alluding to marriage? He felt himself blushing as well.</p><p>Before Akaashi could think of how to respond, Bokuto took a deep breath and then spoke in a rush. "To propose to you with. Because I want to be with you, always and forever."</p><p>Akaashi smiled softly. "Forever?"</p><p>"And ever, and ever, and ever," Bokuto said, nodding his head dramatically at each 'ever.'</p><p>Akaashi put a hand up and caressed Bokuto's face. "My answer would be yes, even without rings."</p><p>Bokuto beamed at Akaashi. It was the smile that Akaashi liked the best; it radiated joy and made anyone who saw it feel warm and happy. It was one of the things that Akaashi couldn’t wait to see again, when he had been alone.</p><p>Bokuto stood up and grabbed one leaf off a branch, and then another. He started picking the edges of them off, leaving only the stems. His face was scrunched and focused as he did so;  seeing it made Akaashi’s heart feel full.</p><p>"Let me see your hand," Bokuto said softly as he reached for Akaashi. </p><p>Akaashi held out his left hand. Bokuto carefully tied one of the stems around Akaashi's ring finger. Then he nodded at his handiwork, pleased with his last minute idea.</p><p>Akaashi took the other stem and tied it onto Bokuto’s ring finger. "Forever, then?"</p><p>Bokuto nodded and flashed a warm smile. "Forever and ever."</p><p>Akaashi leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bokuto's. </p><p>Bokuto moved one of his hands into Akaashi's hair as he returned the kiss. The two stayed in the treetops together for a long while, enjoying each other's company. They shared the intimacy of slow kisses in the privacy of the branches surrounding them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Leave The Past Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*trigger warning*<br/>Description of a panic attack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo and Kenma made it earthside in record time; it had barely taken an hour. Usually it took two or three, depending on how many other things they were bringing through with them. It was a big drain on Kenma’s magic, though. Kuroo knew that Kenma was going to be totally worn out by the time they got back home.</p><p>It was broad daylight, so they stayed up high until they came over the park; they could land out of sight more easily there than if they landed on the street or near buildings. It was the same park where they picked Akaashi up. </p><p>It was also the same park where they first met Yaku and Lev, a year after Kuroo first came to Neverland. The two young men were homeless at the time, and had been sleeping behind some bushes. Kuroo and Kenma happened to be passing through the park to get supplies, and they befriended the pair. </p><p>After talking for a while, Kuroo offered to bring the two men back to Neverland. They had done it in one trip, which was way too much for Kenma. He had to sleep for a full day, once the four of them made it home.</p><p>It was two years after that when Kuroo and Kenma first met Suga; he had been sitting on the very same bench that Akaashi had been waiting on. He had gone to the park to gather his thoughts and consider what job he wanted to get. It was hard for him being the first one to age out of the orphanage; he was overwhelmed and afraid. </p><p>Within an hour of being at the park, Suga met Kuroo and Kenma; they hit it off right away. The three men ended up talking for a couple hours. Suga shared everything about his life, including the promise he and his friends had made to each other. Kuroo found the promise to be very touching, so he offered Suga a place to stay. And he extended the offer to include Suga's friends, as they aged out of the orphanage. </p><p>Kuroo had a feeling that Suga would be a good fit for his growing friend group. And based on what Suga had to say about his friends, it seemed like they would all be the perfect additions to the little band of outcasts as well. Kuroo hated when Tsukishima referred to them as the lost boys; but in many ways, that was a good description. Though, lost men would be more accurate. </p><p>Soon after bringing Suga to Neverland, Kuroo met Iwaizumi on his eighteenth birthday, and at the same bench; Kuroo knew when to be there based on Suga's instructions. Iwaizumi had taken some convincing. But eventually, he agreed to come to Neverland under one strict condition: Oikawa had to be brought to Neverland as well. That was easily agreed to, since it was already the plan.</p><p>On Oikawa’s birthday, Kuroo and Kenma were waiting for him at the park. Oikawa had been thrilled at the prospect of flying to where Iwaizumi was, and agreed to go to Neverland without any further convincing. Iwaizumi had lectured Oikawa about stranger danger when he heard how easily his boyfriend had been talked into following strangers.  </p><p>Bokuto had been very resistant to leaving for Neverland, because he didn’t want to be farther away from Akaashi. He actually refused to come when Kuroo first offered. It took several attempts for Bokuto to finally agree; that was only after he realized that his friends must actually be in Neverland, since they didn’t show up at the park. </p><p>Ironically, Bokuto and Kuroo became best friends after that, and were nearly inseparable. Kenma had been thankful about that friendship, because he didn’t like the kind of rough housing and tomfoolery that Kuroo enjoyed doing; he was fine with Bokuto filling that need for Kuroo.</p><p>Daichi had been the last one to be met at the park, aside from Akaashi. He had listened to Kuroo’s speech, watched the flying demonstration, and found it all very interesting. But he insisted on waiting around at the park for the whole day. He had to be sure that Suga wouldn't show up, on the off chance that he was being tricked. Only at the very end of the day did he let Kuroo and Kenma take him to Neverland.</p><p>Last of all, Akaashi had come along. And that was how Kuroo and Kenma had made their family of friends. So the park was a special place for them.</p><p>After they landed in a heavily forested area, Kuroo took Kenma's hand as they walked quickly through the park. They would need to find a drug store and steal what they needed for Oikawa. And they wanted to do it quickly so that they could head back as soon as possible.</p><p>Kenma was shaking slightly, from the exhaustion of using too much magic. And Kuroo could feel it. </p><p>“Want me to carry you?” Kuroo asked, half joking and half serious. </p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes. “I’ll make it. You don’t have to worry.”</p><p>“Oh, but don’t you know? I can’t help but to worry about you. You’re kind of my everything,” Kuroo replied casually. He gave his crooked grin as he winked at Kenma.</p><p>Kenma blushed and glanced away. He squeezed Kuroo’s hand to communicate his mutual affection silently, because he didn’t want to say it out loud at the moment. And Kuroo was fine with that; it was a common way for Kenma to show affection when they were in public, with just a hand squeeze.</p><p>They were coming up to the small playground in the middle of the park, which was covered in snow. There were several families with small children there, building snowmen and throwing snowballs. It was when they got closer to the playground that Kuroo suddenly froze in his tracks. His grip on Kenma's hand tightened so much that it was slightly painful, but he couldn’t stop himself in that moment. </p><p>Kenma frowned and looked at Kuroo's face with concern. He then followed Kuroo's gaze to see where his boyfriend was looking. That led him to see a woman who was crouched beside a man and a young girl; the three were working on making a snowman.</p><p>It would have been impossible not to recognize the woman. It was Kuroo's mom. </p><p>The child looked to be no older than two. She had black hair, just like Kuroo and his mother. The little girl also had Kuroo's crooked smile; there was no doubt that she must be Kuroo's sister. Or rather, half sister. Because Kuroo’s father was gone, and the man with Kuroo’s mom was someone that Kuroo and Kenma didn’t know. </p><p>But that man looked kind, and Kuroo’s mom seemed happy. So did the little girl. They were like a real family, that did normal family things. The things that Kuroo never got to do as a child.</p><p>He didn't know how he should be feeling as he was looking at his mom; her with a new husband and child. </p><p>Envious? </p><p>Angry? </p><p>Relieved? </p><p>Happy?</p><p>All he could think about was the night that he left home; the night that he had killed his father to protect his mother, and to protect himself. The picture of it pushed into his mind, against his will. </p><p>His breathing started coming faster and his hands felt clammy. His stomach hurt and his throat felt tight, like someone was strangling him. Panic was rising in his chest and clouding his mind, along with the confusion of all the emotions he was feeling at once. </p><p>He was starting to hyperventilate, and felt like he couldn’t get enough air. Numbness spread through his hands and feet, but not from the cold. It felt like the world was spinning and his legs started to shake. He wanted to lay down on the snowy sidewalk, then curl up into a ball.</p><p>Kenma tightly squeezed Kuroo's hand and gave a small tug. "Kuro. Hey, I'm right here with you."</p><p>Kuroo didn’t hear Kenma. Well, he did, but he couldn’t respond. His mouth felt like it was full of cotton. And he couldn't look away from his mom and her new family.</p><p>Without further hesitation, Kenma began to talk Kuroo through grounding himself; it was a technique to help the man out of panic. “Kuro. Let’s look for some things, okay? I see a rock there, on the ground. It's almost shaped like a heart. And an empty bench, right there. There's snow on top of that water fountain. And look here, at my face.”</p><p>Kuroo finally tore his eyes away from his mom as he looked at the things Kenma was pointing out. When he glanced over and found Kenma's face, he studied it. Kenma's expression was full of love and reassurance. </p><p>Kenma kept speaking in a calm voice, moving on to pointing out things Kuroo could feel. “Do you feel the cold air on your face? And my hand in yours? And here, feel how cold the snow is. And do you feel how warm your jacket is, on the inside?”</p><p>Kuroo took notice of the things Kenma was describing, and gave a small nod. He was feeling dizzy from breathing too quickly. </p><p>Kenma then moved on to noises. “I can hear some birds. And children laughing. Do you hear my voice, Kuro?”</p><p>Another nod was Kuroo’s response. He could hear all those things; it was helping bring him back into the moment. </p><p>Kenma stepped closer to Kuroo. “The air smells really clean, doesn’t it? From the snow. I love that smell, don’t you? And someone is baking bread nearby. Can you smell it?"</p><p>As he sniffed deeply, Kuroo could smell those things too. He gave a nod. His breathing was starting to slow down. </p><p>Kenma looked around for something Kuroo could taste, to fully involve all of Kuroo’s senses; but he didn’t see anything. So he stood on his tip toes and pressed his lips against Kuroo’s. That wasn't something he usually did while Kuroo was panicked.</p><p>It worked, though. All of Kenma's efforts helped. </p><p>Kuroo was distracted from his rise of panic and back in the present moment. He felt a little less like he was about to explode, and a little more like he might need to squeeze Kenma into the tightest hug ever.</p><p>And somehow, Kenma seemed to know exactly what Kuroo was thinking. Because he proceeded to pull Kuroo into a very tight hug. </p><p>While returning the hug, Kuroo took a steady inhale followed by a slow exhale. He watched his breath turn into a white puff as it left his mouth, and thought about how cold it was outside. And he also thought about how warm Kenma was, there in his arms. </p><p>This was his Kenma, who had stayed by his side all these years. </p><p>Kenma, who supported him no matter what. </p><p>Kenma, who helped him build a family of friends. </p><p>Kenma, who was the most important person in his life. </p><p>Kuroo felt himself calm down as he took in the steady compassion of Kenma's embrace. It was a solid reminder that he was not alone, and a promise that he was not replaceable. It was the guarantee that he was loved, no matter what.</p><p>After a few minutes, Kuroo cleared his throat and turned to start walking again, pulling Kenma along by the hand. "Let's hurry up and go get that stuff for Tooru. Can't waste any more time here."</p><p>Kenma glanced at Kuroo cautiously as he followed after the man. "You don't want to... talk to her?"</p><p>Kuroo gave a small half-hearted grin and shrugged. His heartbeat was still a little too fast, and he wanted to cry; but he felt like it was going to be okay as long as he left the park right then. "Nah, it's fine. Seeing me again would only make her sad. I think we are both happy now, and we got there without each other."</p><p>Kenma hummed in acknowledgement. </p><p>The two men left the park together. They quickly found what they needed from a few different shops, discreetly tucking it all away into the messenger bag that Kuroo wore. It took them less than an hour.</p><p>Once they had what they needed, they hurried back to the park so they could leave for Neverland from there. Kuroo's mom and her family had left by then, thankfully. Kenma shrank back to his fairy size when they were among the trees and then two men flew quickly towards the second star to the right. Both of them were anxious to get back to their friends. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Two Mermaids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Akaashi and Bokuto were having their private moment, Daichi and Suga continued on through the trees. </p><p>“It’s a shame, how much Yaku dislikes mermaids,” Daichi commented. </p><p>Suga hummed. “He never mentioned almost being drowned by one, until today. That must have been really scary for him.”</p><p>“Good thing Lev was there,” Daichi said, shuddering at the thought of his friend being pulled into the bottom of the ocean. </p><p>Suga paused to take a short break from climbing. They were at the tree with the secret passageway, but he wasn’t ready to climb down yet. He needed to catch his breath. “I hope Kiyoko and Hitoka will have some kind of pain treatment. It would really suck to have come out here for nothing.”</p><p>“I’m sure they will. I remember Kiyoko mentioning that she’s something of a doctor,” Daichi said as he leaned against the tree trunk. Beside him was the opening that led to inside the tree, which would take them all the way to the ground.</p><p>Suga snapped his fingers. “Damn. We should have brought them something as a trade.”</p><p>“We can always come back another time and give them something as thanks,” Daichi suggested. </p><p>Suga nodded at that. “You’re right. And we can fly, instead of climb. Speaking of climbing, ready to make our way down?”</p><p>Daichi nodded. He ducked into the tree and started climbing down a very long rope ladder. It didn’t lead all the way down; it ended about five feet from the bottom, which required letting go and dropping to make it to the ground.  </p><p>It took less than ten minutes to climb down to the end of the rope ladder. It was a good workout. Iwaizumi and Oikawa liked to climb up and down it once a day, and sometimes the others joined in as well. They needed to stay strong to make island living easier.</p><p>Daichi made it down first and dropped the last five feet, landing on the ground with ease. He then waited for Suga to finish climbing down. </p><p>Suga smiled playfully at Daichi as he reached the end of the rope ladder. "Catch me?"</p><p>Daichi grinned up at Suga and opened his arms upwards, adjusting his stance to be more secure. "I'm ready."</p><p>Suga let himself fall down the last five feet of the tree tunnel. Daichi caught him easily, wrapping him into a tight hug. Suga wrapped his legs around Daichi's waist and put both his arms around his boyfriend's strong shoulders. They stood there holding each other for a couple minutes, too content in each other's arms to move. </p><p>Suga pulled his head back and smiled at Daichi, rubbing their noses together. Daichi laughed and pressed a kiss against Suga's lips. They lingered in it for a few moments.</p><p>Breaking into another grin, Daichi mumbled against Suga's lips. "You're in a good mood. Aren't you worried about Tooru?"</p><p>Suga tilted his head and pulled back slightly. "I was pretty worried when he fell. But now that I know he’s alive and mostly well, I'm feeling more relieved than anything. Also, I'm really happy that we’re all finally together again."</p><p>Daichi nodded as he set Suga down. "I'm really happy we’re together again too. I know it was eating Koutarou up inside, to be away from Keiji."</p><p>Suga frowned. "It must have been even harder for Keiji. You saw how upset he was when we left the two of them just now."</p><p>Daichi nodded solemnly. </p><p>It was difficult to see Akaashi feeling so upset. The man was dear to them, and they wanted him to feel safe and content. Hopefully, those feelings would come as he adjusted to Neverland, as it had for all the rest of them.</p><p>The two men crawled through the hidden passageway that led out to the ground outside the tree trunk. </p><p>Daichi looked thoughtful. "Remember when I first came here? I was still pretty shaken up from our old life. We all were. But we moved past it, and we’re all doing well now."</p><p>“You’re right. Keiji just needs time,” Suga said as he reached out to hold Daichi's hand. </p><p>They walked through the trees for a while. Soon, they were coming up to the edge of the forest, and the dirt was becoming gravelly. When they came out of the trees, they had made it to a small cove. </p><p>It was the size of a football field. The water was deep and dark. The shore around it was pebbly, rather than sandy. There were large flat rocks every so often, which was a popular place for mermaids to bask in the sun. </p><p>The two men scanned the water and large rocks around the shore, looking for their friends; they also were hoping to avoid any mermaids they didn’t know. Luckily, there seemed to be only two mermaids sunbathing at that time, and they were the couple that Daichi and Suga were looking for. </p><p>One mermaid was laying on her stomach, in the middle of a wide flat rock. She had chin length blonde hair that shone in the sun. Her tail was a golden orange; it was shimmering where the light reflected on the scales. The skin on her bare back and shoulders was slightly reddened from the direct sunlight. It seemed likely that she had been resting there for quite a while.</p><p>There was another mermaid beside her. She was on her back and had an arm under the blonde mermaid, cuddling them together. She had long dark hair that fell to the sides of her bare chest. Her tail matched her black hair, except that it had a glittery appearance; the scales reflected the sunlight in a beautiful way.</p><p>The two mermaids were relaxing on the rock as the sun warmed their bare skin. Both had their eyes closed, as if they were sleeping.</p><p>Suga and Daichi walked over; their feet crunched through the gravelly sand. The black haired mermaid opened her eyes and turned her head when she heard them coming. She gave them a smile. </p><p>"Hello, Daichi and Suga."</p><p>The blonde mermaid stirred and lifted her head to look at them, grinning widely when she recognized them. "Hey, you guys!"</p><p>Suga gave them both a warm grin. "Hi, Kiyoko. Hey, Hitoka."</p><p>Daichi greeted them both as well. </p><p>“What brings you here today?” Kiyoko asked. “The other mermaids will probably be coming out soon, so you can’t stay long.”</p><p>"A friend of ours is hurt. We were wondering if you had something to relieve his pain,” Suga said with a hopeful look. </p><p>Kiyoko thought for a moment, then nodded. "I have something that will help. I'll be right back."</p><p>After sitting up and moving away from her girlfriend, Kiyoko dove into the water and swam below the surface. </p><p>"Be careful!" Hitoka yelled after the other mermaid, pushing off her stomach and sitting up. She looked nervous.</p><p>Daichi tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't realize there are things you guys worry about, in the water. Aren't you at the top of the food chain?"</p><p>Hitoka shuddered before she spoke. "There is something terrible lurking around these waters. We don't know where it came from, but it's dangerous. I'm too scared to swim out of the cove anymore."</p><p>Suga frowned. "Will Kiyoko be okay? We wouldn't have asked if we knew she'd have to take a personal risk."</p><p>Hitoka looked across the water. "She should be fine. The animal hasn’t come into our cove, so far. I just can’t help but to worry whenever either of us is in the water.”</p><p>“What does the animal look like?” Suga asked curiously. </p><p>Hitoka glanced at Suga. “I’m not sure. I haven't seen it, myself. None of us have seen it that close. But there have been deaths, and the remains have been… really minimal. And unsightly.” </p><p>The blonde haired mermaid shuddered and looked like she might throw up. She shook her head and slapped her hands against her face to snap out of it. “I have to be better about that stuff. Kiyoko is our doctor, more or less. And I’m trying to be her assistant. But it’s a gross job, sometimes.”</p><p>Suga gave a sympathetic look. “You’re brave to deal with it.”</p><p>“Not as brave as Kiyoko,” Hitoka said, her voice filled with pride. “She’s never afraid.”</p><p>Daichi chuckled at that. “Even the bravest people feel afraid sometimes. Everyone does. Some people just hide their fear better than others.” </p><p>In the next moment, Kiyoko surfaced and got back onto the rock. She held a small bottle in one hand and offered it Suga. "This will help numb the pain for your friend. Have him drink just a small sip of it every few hours. It will make him tired, so expect him to sleep a lot while he’s taking it."</p><p>"Thank you, we really appreciate it," said Daichi with sincerity. </p><p>Suga took the bottle from Kiyoko. "I hope it wasn't too much trouble. Hitoka mentioned that there has been something causing problems for you."</p><p>Kiyoko smiled softly, but her eyes were sad. "It was no trouble. The animal does not come into the cove. I think it prefers the shores with softer sand. We lost friends to it, though, before we all decided to stay in our cove for safety."</p><p>A hissing sound came from further out in the cove. Hitoka turned her head and looked out at the water. "It’s probably best if you guys leave now. The other mermaids don't like you very much. They would pull you into the water and drown you if they could."</p><p>Daichi chuckled nervously. "We appreciate that you don't feel the same way."</p><p>Hitoka smiled warmly at the two men. "We’re happy to have you as friends. We appreciate the trinkets you bring us, and you’ve always been kind."</p><p>“We really appreciate the medicine. We’ll bring something back for you soon, to show appreciation,” Suga said. </p><p>Kiyoko looked at the two men and nodded. "It was good to see you two."</p><p>Suga and Daichi turned to leave after a final round of thanks.</p><p>The two mermaids waved goodbye and laid back down to resume basking in the sun. Hitoka wrapped an arm around Kiyoko, nuzzling against her side. Kiyoko pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead before relaxing again and closing her eyes.</p><p>Suga and Daichi returned to the cover of the trees and made their way back to the entrance of the passageway tree. </p><p>“I’m glad they had something for Tooru. But it’s kind of worrisome, about whatever creature is lurking out there,” Daichi said with a frown.</p><p>Suga reached his hands out and wiggled his fingers at Daichi playfully. “It might come to get you, if you’re not careful.”</p><p>Daichi gave a small chuckle and smacked at Suga’s hands. “Quit it. You can’t scare me.”</p><p>“Can’t I? History says otherwise,” Suga said with a smirk. He used to tell scary stories when they were growing up at the orphanage, and it was always Daichi who got the most scared. </p><p>Daichi just shook his head and took one of Suga’s hands. “You and your ghost stories.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tell Me A Bedtime Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was getting dark out when Suga and Daichi returned to the club house with the medicine. Everyone else had come back already, except for Kenma and Kuroo. </p><p>Yaku was sitting on a bench, looking worn out. He had done a lot of climbing that day. He and Lev had thoroughly checked the forest around the tree houses, confirming that the pirates had all left. </p><p>Lev was laid out on the bench beside his boyfriend, with his legs dangling over the end. He resembled one of those big dogs that thought they were actually a lap dog, with the way he was cuddled onto Yaku’s lap. There was a blanket draped over him, and he was sound asleep.</p><p>Akaashi was laying on the ground next to Oikawa, with his head in Bokuto's lap. One hand was over Bokuto's, on his chest. His other hand held one of Oikawa's. He was looking rather tired as well, after having had a good cry earlier; that, and the excitement of the last twenty-four hours was catching up with him.</p><p>Iwaizumi was leaning back supporting his weight on his hands as Oikawa rested on his lap. He was still shirtless; though someone had brought him a blanket, which was draped over his shoulders. It got chilly at night, in Neverland.</p><p>Oikawa had one arm over his eyes. He wore a frown; his knee was really bothering him. He had been silent for a long time, and no one was sure if he was asleep or just resting quietly. </p><p>"We got some medicine from our mermaid friends, it’ll help with the pain," said Suga as he came to kneel next to Oikawa. </p><p>Yaku glanced at the bottle Suga held. "You sure it's not actually poison?"</p><p>With a sigh, Oikawa reached out and took the bottle; he had been awake, after all. He went to pull the lid off so he could drink some. He was desperate for pain relief, and didn’t seem worried about whether or not the liquid might be poisoned.  </p><p>Iwaizumi watched Oikawa drink the medicine, then looked over at Yaku. "You sure hate mermaids. Guess I don’t blame you, since one tried to drown you.”</p><p>Yaku scoffed. "I don't hate them. I just don't trust them.”</p><p>Oikawa had drunk a small sip of the bitter liquid. He leaned his head back into Iwaizumi's lap and heaved a sigh of relief. The medicine took effect quickly, and he felt his pain diminishing. He also felt very drowsy all the sudden, so his words came out softly. "Your mother was awful, or something like that. So you don’t like women, right? Trust issues.”</p><p>Yaku frowned. "Yes, she was horrible. You're lucky you never had to live with her.”</p><p>Bokuto glanced at Yaku with a sympathetic look. “And who kicks a fourteen year old out on the streets?"</p><p>Akaashi looked over at Yaku. "You were homeless as a teenager, Yaku?"</p><p>"Kind of, but I wasn’t out on the streets at that age. My mom cared more about drugs than anything else. So she kicked me out when I told her she had to choose between me and using them. Lev was already obsessed with me back then, so he convinced his dad to let me live with them for a few years."</p><p>Yaku gently brushed hair from Lev's forehead as he continued talking. "His dad got really sick when we were both seventeen. We dropped out of school and worked odd jobs so we could help pay for his treatment, but he didn't last more than a year. It was really hard on Lev. We couldn't afford to live on the small jobs we could get, and ended up living in the park for a while."</p><p>Akaashi looked at the two men on the bench, feeling sympathy for them. "When did you two come to Neverland?"</p><p>Yaku thought for a moment. "We've both been here about three years, which is just one year less than Kuroo and Kenma."</p><p>"Speak of the devil and I'll appear," Kuroo announced playfully as he walked in through the door of the club house.</p><p>Kenma came in after him, growing back to his full size and collapsing on the floor. He had used a lot of pixie dust in the last twenty-four hours. He would probably sleep for the next twelve hours, at least. There was no waking him when he was so worn out.</p><p>Kuroo slipped his satchel up over his head and handed it to Suga. Then he picked up Kenma and moved the man over to a bench, putting a blanket over him. "Kenma is too exhausted to help anyone else fly tonight. Whoever can't or doesn't want to climb to their own treehouse can crash here with us tonight."</p><p>Bokuto perked up. "Like a sleepover? Oh, let's all stay here! It'll be fun!"</p><p>"Well, Lev is already asleep. So we might as well," Yaku decided, glancing down at his sleeping boyfriend.</p><p>Suga was unwrapping Iwaizumi’s shredded shirt from Oikawa’s knee. The brown haired man was sound asleep in Iwaizumi's lap and didn't stir at all. The medication from Kiyoko was strong. One the shirt strips were off, Suga started wrapping Oikawa’s knee with proper bandages. </p><p>Iwaizumi cleared his throat. "Looks like Tooru is down for the count too. Can't really do anything exciting if three people are already asleep."</p><p>Akaashi yawned. “I’m pretty tired, anyway. We could just go to sleep.”</p><p>Suga looked up at his friends as he finished wrapping Oikawa's knee and grinned mischievously. "I know some good stories, want me to tell a few?"</p><p>Daichi groaned. "No. I don't need the nightmares."</p><p>Suga smirked darkly. "You can just cover your ears then."</p><p>The rest of the friend’s that were still awake seemed excited about Suga’s stories. They gathered closer and focused their attention on the silver haired man. Akaashi scooted back up against Bokuto so he could lean his back against Bokuto's warm chest. Kuroo came and sat down next to Daichi and Suga, with a lopsided grin on his face. Iwaizumi was smirking, and even Yaku was smiling. </p><p>Everyone, except Daichi, loved Suga's scary stories. </p><p>Suga cleaned up the extra medical supplies and then sat up tall. He pulled Daichi onto his lap, holding the man’s back against his chest. "I'll keep you safe from the big bad stories, Daichi. Just squeeze my hand if you get scared.”</p><p>Daichi sighed and leaned back against Suga. "Go ahead, do your worst."</p><p>Suga smiled sweetly and cleared his throat. "I just thought of this one today, after we saw our mermaid friends.” He started telling the story in a dramatic voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Once upon a time, there was something <em> evil </em> lurking in the waters of Neverland. Something so terrifying, even the mermaids didn't want to face it. </p><p>It loved to creep through the waters at night, and it would eat absolutely anything. No one had seen it and lived to tell the tale. So no one really knew what it looked like. </p><p>They say the last thing you'd hear before it gets you is a <em> tick, tick, tick, tick. </em> Just like a clock. Because if you were caught by the creature, your time was up. </p><p>There was someone who wanted to catch the creature at any cost, because it had killed his lover. He hunted it for weeks with a band of his friends. But he had no luck, it was too elusive. Many of his friends were eaten in the quest to find the beast. </p><p>It’s said that the man did get to face the horrible creature eventually, and he was able to kill it. But not before it clamped it’s mouth down on him, dragging both their bodies to the bottom of the ocean. </p><p>That's why a ticking sound can still be heard to this day, if you're near the water at night."</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto was hiding his face against Akaashi's hair. Akaashi reached back and patted his boyfriend's head gently while he smiled. The stories never scared him, not really. Kuroo made a ticking sound as he hid his smirk behind his hands, earning him a punch on the arm from Iwaizumi. Yaku was grinning appreciatively.</p><p>Suga continued to tell stories late into the night, as they all ate on leftover pastries. Eventually, the group of friends fell asleep, sprawled out together on the floor. It was silent and calm inside the club house. Safe, warm, and comfortable. Everyone slept soundly.</p><p>Except Daichi. He laid awake, and he could swear he heard ticking any time he closed his eyes. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Pirate's Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ushijima grew up in a coastal village in Neverland, which was located on one of the main continents.</p><p>The village itself was tiny and didn’t have many children; most of the population was older. There were less than three hundred residents in the village, and more than twenty of them were Ushijima’s own family members.</p><p>Tendou lived in the village as well, though his only family there was his mother. He and Ushijima were basically inseparable; they spent all day playing together and most nights at Ushijima’s house. Tendou’s mother didn’t seem to care that he was never at home; she didn’t care about a lot of things.</p><p>There were many ships that would anchor in the harbor near the village, so that the crew members could stretch their legs and gather supplies. The people from the different ships brought all kinds of wares to trade; even things from Pixie Hollow, made by the fairies themselves. Those items were always beautiful, and they were sometimes magical. </p><p>Tendou loved looking at the fairy trinkets, though he could never afford to buy one. But Ushijima mostly enjoyed listening to the stories told by the sailors. He liked hearing about the troubles and adventures that crews went through at sea. He himself dreamed of being a sailor someday, like the ones that visited his village. It seemed like an exciting life, which was the opposite of his childhood experience so far. </p><p>He got plenty of opportunities to hear the stories of the sailors; he would eavesdrop on them when they came to his family’s tavern. </p><p>His whole family worked together to run the large drinking establishment; it was known for its high quality alcohol and delicious food. The tavern was the most popular building in the village, so Ushijima’s family was well off. He never went hungry, or was left wanting for clothes to keep him warm. </p><p>Ushijima’s father and some of his uncles were the one who made the alcohol. His mother was the one behind the bar; she served drinks to the weary travelers who stopped by, as well as the local bar rats that came in every night after work. Some of Ushijima’s aunts and uncles did the cooking for the tavern, and often let him help. So by the age of ten, he was already an excellent cook.</p><p>Tendou was not as well off as Ushijima was, financially or family-wise. His mother was a bar rat and his father was a pirate who had been away at sea for many years. Pirates were scorned upon; so Tendou was looked down on by the people of the village, just because of what his father did for a living. The only other two children in the village liked to tease Tendou about it.</p><p>This was a big concern for Ushijima, who wanted his friend to be accepted, happy and safe. He would defend Tendou anytime he overheard someone slandering the boy. And he would insist that Tendou come and eat with him at the tavern for every meal, knowing that Tendou’s mother wouldn't be at home to feed him or provide company. He was protective of his friend, and loyal to him. They were best friends, after all; best friend’s always looked out for each other and stuck together.</p><p>In that way, the two boys grew up side by side. And they were very happy. </p><p>But when they were both fourteen, Tendou's father came looking for him. The man wanted Tendou to come be a pirate on his ship. And Tendou actually wanted to do it; his mother didn't feel like family, and he craved an adventure. So he told his father he would go, but only if his best friend could come too. </p><p>His father agreed to that, so Tendou asked Ushijima to leave the village with him.</p><p>Ushijima was slightly hesitant. While he had always wanted to go to sea, he had planned to be a proper sailor, not a pirate. However, he could tell how much Tendou wanted to go, and he didn't want to be separated from his best friend. So he agreed to join Tendou on the adventure, much to the disapproval of his family. </p><p>When they arrived on the ship belonging to Tendou's father, they were ordered to go below deck and start cooking dinner as their first job. Ushijima was relieved, because he had a lot of experience with cooking.</p><p>The two boys obeyed the order and made their way to the galley of the ship. Then they whipped up a generous amount of food. Ushijima was still well practiced at cooking, and Tendou was good at following instructions; the meal came out very well.</p><p>When the crew ate the meal that Ushijima and Tendou had prepared, they declared that the two boys would be the official cooks from then on. And the boys would also have the opportunity to learn everything there was to know about sailing a ship and being a pirate. Since Tendou was the captain’s son, and Ushijima was looked at as the man’s son as well, the two boys were treated well. </p><p>It turned out that Tendou's father was a very kind man, despite being a pirate. Tendou’s mother had made the man out to be terrible. And the villagers had talked badly about the man when Tendou and Ushijima were in earshot. So the two boys were relieved that the man didn’t live up to the rumors. </p><p>Tendou’s father had wanted to come for the boy sooner, but needed to establish a crew and a territory first; that had taken more years than he had expected. So he was very glad to be with his son again, and he took both Tendou and Ushijima under his wing. He guided them along as they learned the ins and outs of piracy and sailing. </p><p>And that was how the two boys became pirates in the first place.</p><p>As he got used to life at sea, Ushijima developed a dependable presence that made people trust and respect him. Meanwhile, Tendou had friendliness and flare that made him well liked. Together, they made their reputations aboard the pirate ship. Over the next several years, they worked hard to be valuable members of the crew. </p><p>They also saved up money so that they could buy their own ship someday; though, they were undecided about whether they would continue on as pirates. Ushijima felt some guilt over the stealing and looting that he had participated in over the years. However, Tendou was okay with continuing; mostly because they never killed anyone and only took what they needed. </p><p>Ushijima and Tendou were twenty when they finally set out on their own; they bought a caravel ship at a good price, but it needed repairs. And that took some time, especially with just the two of them working on it. They patched the ship up over the next few months while working odd jobs to pay for their basic necessities. </p><p>The next thing they needed was a crew. It would take a minimum of seven people to man the ship effectively, themselves included. </p><p>It was pure chance that led them to meeting Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Ushijima and Tendou had been walking through a town near where their ship was anchored, buying more supplies. They happened upon a couple men fussing over a map while sitting on the side of a dusty street. Yamaguchi was insisting that the map was supposed to be read a specific way. However, Tsukishima was saying it had to be read a different way. </p><p>Tendou happened to hear them talking about maps; a topic which he was very familiar with. So he leaned over them to see what they were debating, and gave his opinion. He had a lot of experience with map reading from his years on the pirate ship, after all. Tendou then dove into discussing maps with Yamaguchi; the two became fast friends as they talked on and on about it. </p><p>Ushijima waited near Tendou patiently, but didn’t add to the conversation. Tsukishima ended up standing by silently as well, looking slightly sulky and uninterested.</p><p>It turned out that the two men were looking for work, so Ushijima offered them a place on his ship. And when they said they had a couple friends who were also looking, Ushijima asked to meet them. That was how Asahi and Nishinoya were added to the crew.</p><p>They were unable to find a seventh person, so they made due with just six.</p><p>Ushijima was the captain, of course. He had steady logic and a calm way of assessing things. As a captain, he was fair and honest; he cared about his crew like they were his family.</p><p>Tendou was in charge of settling disputes, since he was the quartermaster of the ship. He had almost as much authority as Ushijima; though Ushijima himself would often say they were equals. But Tendou told Ushijima that he didn’t want to be favored just because they were dating. </p><p>Tsukishima was the gunner; he kept the weapons on the ship well cared for and maintained. And he had a ridiculous amount of knowledge about all things sea and sailing related, probably because he was always reading a book. He was a serious young man, and very prideful. But he was a loyal crewmember. Despite how distant he acted, he deeply cared about his friends. </p><p>Yamaguchi was the sailing master; he was good with maps and navigation. He was the one to chart their courses. He also was the one to come to with injuries, because he knew a good amount of first aid. It could also be said that he was the shyest crewmember, but he was growing in his confidence; especially because Ushijima was an encouraging and mentoring captain.</p><p>Nishinoya acted as the ship carpenter, and was the most skilled fisherman of the group. And for a long time, he was also the loudest. So he often got put up in the crowsnest to keep watch, because his voice carried well. He had a great sense of humor and was full of stories, so he declared himself to be the storyteller of the ship.</p><p>Asahi was a boatswain, which meant he kept the ship running smoothly and kept track of supplies. He was the one to do most of the cooking for the crew, though he wasn’t quite as skilled as Ushijima; they did sometimes cook together, though. Asahi was soft spoken and gentle in most things, but he was very protective of Nishinoya. Mostly because he thought his energetic boyfriend was going to fall overboard one day, while being careless. </p><p>After a year of sailing around Neverland and trying to do honest jobs, they ended up returning to piracy. There just wasn’t enough work to keep them fed. But they always honored the rules that Tendou’s father had taught them: never take a life if you can avoid it, and never take more than you need.</p><p>It was later that year when Ushijima and his crew happened upon a sinking ship after a bad storm passed through. There were two survivors that were clinging to floating debris, and that’s how Hinata and Kageyama joined the crew. Both boys were twelve at the time, and were constantly causing trouble; though, it was usually unintentional. They just had a lot of energy and enthusiasm, as well as competitive spirits. They ended up as cabin boys, doing all the odd jobs and cleaning. </p><p>The crew ended up finding the islands that Kuroo and the others would come to call home; but at the time, it was still uninhabited. They used the island as a place to get fresh water, and stretch their legs out on land. But they never stayed there long, because the mermaids that inhabited the waters didn’t like them very much. And they knew better than to anger mermaids; the magical creatures could be vengeful. </p><p>When Ushijima and Tendou were twenty-four, an eighteen year old Kuroo came to Neverland with Kenma. The two young men then made the island their home. And over the next four years, Ushijima and his crew would get into many scuffles with Kuroo and his growing band of outcasts.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sharp Instincts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pirates now had a problem: they had agreed not to step foot on the big island anymore.</p><p>But they got their fresh water from that island, as they had for years. There was no other land, aside from the three islands, for many miles. It would be several days of sailing to reach a place that had drinkable water.</p><p>It had come as no surprise that Kuroo had raided the ship right before they had encountered him. Tendou had predicted it, and his predictions were often accurate; especially when it came to Kuroo and his band of outcasts. The pirates had been feuding with Kuroo since the man had first come to Neverland.</p><p>It was funny, though; after all this time, no one could quite remember why they didn’t get along with Kuroo in the first place. But it had been such a long time that they were used to the fighting now. The raids on their ship had been happening for years, and it was hard to believe that Kuroo would really stop doing them. Only time would tell.</p><p>Much to the irritation of the pirates, Kuroo seemed to be slowly gathering more people into his group. Ushijima had some concerns that Kuroo might be wanting to commandeer the ship once he had a strong enough force of people. And as captain, Ushijima wouldn’t stand for that.</p><p>He had discussed it with the crew, and they had all offered ideas on what to do. </p><p>Tsukishima claimed that it didn’t make sense for Kuroo and the others to try and commandeer the ship. He had a pretty good feel for who Kuroo was from their many encounters; though the man annoyed him, he didn’t seem like the type to steal a ship. Kuroo’s group only ever took what was needed; just like the pirates themselves did when they were looting.</p><p>Yamaguchi thought it was better to be prepared and have a plan. Even if there was no real threat. </p><p>Asahi and Nishinoya agreed with Yamaguchi; they thought it would be good to have a plan. Nishinoya also thought it would be good to take some kind of action against Kuroo and his outcasts.</p><p>Hinata and Kageyama both thought that a full on fight would be a good idea, because they had more weapons and could still overpower Kuroo’s group at this point.</p><p>It was Tendou who suggested that they go to the island and force Kuroo’s hand by threatening one of his men. To assert dominance, and to stop the raids on the ship. </p><p>When the crew took a vote; it was Tendou’s idea that won.</p><p>In all fairness, the plan had gone relatively well. No one was hurt, at least not by Tendou or Ushijima’s doing. They just happened to be right around where Oikawa fell, and thus were not responsible for the man’s injury. But they did use the situation to their advantage. </p><p>However, Tendou had not predicted that Kuroo would threaten them, and bargain for them to stay off the main island. It wasn’t like the place belonged to Kuroo. The man had only lived there for four years; it had been deserted before that. </p><p>If Kuroo hadn’t looked so intense in the moment of the confrontation, Ushijima and Tendou may have challenged him further; after all, the main island had been theirs first.</p><p>But there was something in Kuroo’s stance and expression that sent a chill right through Tendou. He had a feeling that Kuroo would have killed him outright if he had actually used his knife on Oikawa. That realization had made him shudder, because he had almost decided to cut Oikawa’s cheek for dramatic effect. </p><p>But thankfully, Ushijima had not allowed that.</p><p>It was currently early in the morning on the day after the confrontation with Kuroo. Ushijima and Tendou were standing on the deck of their ship, discussing the previous day. Asahi had taken inventory of their supplies and had given a report once he figured out what all Kuroo had taken in the last raid. </p><p>It was nothing too valuable; mostly just ropes, candles and some other simple supplies.</p><p>Tendou was frowning slightly as he spoke. "We barely have another few days worth of fresh water to drink. Since we can't go to the waterfall on the main island, what should we do about it?"</p><p>Ushijima's expression was calm. "We will search the other two islands. If we find no fresh water there, we will have to risk Kuroo's anger and return to the main island. We would not last the journey to one of the continents without a generous supply of water on board.”</p><p>Tendou leaned an arm on Ushijima's shoulder. "Want me to go scout the far one after breakfast?"</p><p>Ushijima nodded, turning to kiss Tendou's lips tenderly before he replied. "Go with Noya and Asahi. I will go with Kei to search the other island."</p><p>Tendou tilted his head and curled his mouth into a thoughtful smile. "Hmm, you think Tadashi can handle being in charge of Shoyo and Tobio?" </p><p>Ushijima looked to the wardroom on the far side of the deck, where Yamaguchi was looking over some maps at a small table. "I have nurtured his growth carefully. Tadashi has the makings to be a captain, he will manage them well."</p><p>As if on cue, Kageyama and Hinata burst up on deck, racing over to Ushijima. They were as loud and obnoxious as ever, yelling as they ran. The two seemed to turn everything into a competition; they always did.</p><p>When they reached Ushijima, Hinata pushed Kageyama out of the way so he could speak first. "Captain, breakfast is ready!" </p><p>Kageyama shoved Hinata. "I made most of it myself, sir!"</p><p>Hinata jumped in front of Kageyama. "He burned most of it himself, actually!"</p><p>As Kageyama went to grab Hinata's head, Ushijima gave them both a silent stare. The two young men froze, looking back at their captain's intense gaze; it communicated as clearly as words could. They both mumbled out an apology and then turned on their heels. They headed back below deck, shoving each other as they raced back to the galley of the ship. </p><p>Tendou giggled as he watched them go, then wrapped his arms around Ushijima's waist from behind. "Those boys are still such a handful.”</p><p>Ushijima nodded. "Indeed."</p><p>The whole crew ate breakfast together and discussed the plans for the day. Afterwards, two small rowboats were lowered down to the water.</p><p>Ushijima and Tsukishima rowed their boat towards the closer of the small islands. It was an arrangement that Tsukishima was very unhappy with, as he had so clearly communicated when he was told he had to go. He wanted to stay on the ship, but going along was his punishment for letting Kuroo get away with taking supplies the day before. Tendou had picked that form of discipline because he knew Tsukishima hated having to row.</p><p>In the other rowboat, Asahi and Nishinoya rowed while Tendou stood at the front of the boat, looking out over the water. He was always watchful for mermaids when they traveled through these waters, though he hadn’t seen any in the past month. As a precaution, he had his crossbow on board. Tsukishima had taken a crossbow as well.</p><p>Asahi sighed. "It's going to take forever to get to the far island."</p><p>Nishinoya put his foot out to nudge the taller man's leg. "We can be there in under an hour if we put our backs into it! Let's get this done, babe! Full speed ahead, lightning fast! Row! Row! Row!"</p><p>With that, Nishinoya significantly picked up the rowing pace. Asahi had to strain to keep up with him so that the boat would stay on course. He occasionally looked at his boyfriend in exasperation, but didn't ask Nishinoya to slow down. It was better to hurry and get it over with, after all.</p><p>The three men were silent over the next twenty minutes.</p><p>Suddenly, Tendou’s skin started to get goosebumps. He looked out around the rowboat, eyes searching the deep water. He had a strange feeling, like he was being watched. Something was putting him on edge and his instincts were telling him to be careful. It was as if there was a voice in his mind screaming <em> ‘danger, go back!’ </em></p><p>He turned and looked back at the ship. Ushijima's rowboat was already out of sight, and his own rowboat was about halfway between the ship and the far island. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that he should turn the boat around.</p><p>At this point, it was likely that Ushijima had already made it to the shore of the smallest island. Tendou wished he had a way to contact Ushijima, so he could check on the man. He had never before felt such an intense sense of impending doom. </p><p>When Tendou returned his gaze to the water ahead of him, movement caught his eye. Something dark was swimming towards the rowboat. And it was moving rather quickly. Tendou reached down and grabbed his crossbow as his skin prickled intensely from fear. </p><p>Nishinoya and Asahi had noticed Tendou's movement and had stopped rowing; they were silent as they waited to see what Tendou was about to do.</p><p>Tendou aimed at the dark spot under the water, ready to pull the trigger. He wondered if this incoming creature had been the reason for his sudden apprehension. He also hoped that he would be able to defeat it quickly. He didn’t have many extra arrows with him, so he waited to fire until he had a better look at what he was dealing with.</p><p>The head of a black haired mermaid surfaced; it was Kiyoko. "Please, don’t shoot me. I only came here to warn you."</p><p>Tendou knew mermaids generally despised humans, so he kept his crossbow aimed as he replied. "Warn us of what, exactly?"</p><p>Kiyoko replied calmly, looking at Tendou's face and ignoring the crossbow. "There's a creature in these waters that is very dangerous. It’s easily twice the length of your rowboat, according to some of my kind who caught sight of it from afar. Do not swim in the open water, and do not go to the beaches with soft sand. That's where the creature prefers to sleep."</p><p>Tendou tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "Is the shore of the far island there sandy or rocky?"</p><p>"It’s rocky, you should be fine on the land there,” Kiyoko replied.</p><p>Tendou contemplated for a moment. "What about the shores of the smallest island?"</p><p>"It has soft sand on its beaches. I believe that’s where the creature goes, when it’s not in the water,” Kiyoko said. “But I’ve not gone there to confirm my suspicions.”</p><p>Tendou's mind immediately thought of Ushijima and Tsukishima. The blood drained from his face as his stomach dropped. He turned back to his crewmates and spoke firmly. "Turn around! Take us back and go to the smallest island as fast as you can!"</p><p>"Be careful," Kiyoko said with a small frown.</p><p>Tendou turned and nodded at the mermaid. "Thanks for the warning."</p><p>She nodded back at him, then dove under the water to return to the safety of the mermaid cove. </p><p>Tendou's instincts were yelling at him to go faster and his legs shook impatiently. Many thoughts were flashing through his mind: he hoped the creature was not on the island with Ushijima; he wished that he had a fairy around like Kuroo did so he could fly over there in no time; he regretted offering to go to the far island, which had left the dangerous island to his boyfriend. He cursed under his breath.</p><p>Nishinoya and Asahi were rowing as fast as they could, heading straight for the smaller island. </p><p>Tendou braced himself for what he might have to face, and silently hoped that Ushijima was alright.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. An Enemy In Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Trigger warning* </p><p>This chapter contains descriptions of bodily injury, descriptions of violence towards an animal, mentions of blood, and descriptions of wound care.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo was standing at the edge of a long wooden dock. He, Lev, and Yaku had built it for fishing, and that's just what he was doing. Bokuto was seated beside him, dangling his legs over the water and doing his best to help catch lunch. Between the two of them, Kuroo was generally more lucky when it came to catching fish.</p><p>Up in the air above the dock, Kenma was hovering in his fairy form. He was supervising while Suga was teaching Akaashi some flying tips. It looked somewhat similar to teaching someone to swim; Suga was holding Akaashi's hands and pulling him along, helping him get the feel for how to float and turn. </p><p>Yaku and Lev were gathering vegetables to go with lunch, from a garden that was not far from the waterfall. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were back at their treehouse, since Oikawa was sleeping a lot from the pain medication.</p><p>While whistling a happy tune, Kuroo reeled in his line. There was a large fish caught on his hook. "That's six for me now. You won't impress your man if you don't step it up."</p><p>Bokuto huffed. "Hey, I've got four already! I'll get to ten first, just watch me!"</p><p>“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Kuroo drawled with a crooked grin.</p><p>“Keiji knows I can do it,” Bokuto said as he looked up to where Akaashi was hovering in the air above him. </p><p>Akaashi making slow but steady progress being able to move forward on his own. Suga was floating next to him, relaxing on his back and giving words of encouragement. Kenma stayed in the air effortlessly, moving his attention between watching Kuroo fish and watching Akaashi try to fly.</p><p>A loud scream suddenly carried across the water.</p><p>Everyone snapped to attention when they heard the sound. It had come from the small island that was just a few miles away from the dock. Bokuto scrambled to his feet, dropping his fishing pole on the dock.</p><p>Suga immediately flew towards the sound, calling back over his shoulder. "I'm going to go see if someone needs help!"</p><p>Kuroo looked up at Kenma with a serious expression. "Let's go check it out."</p><p>Kenma nodded and flew down to scatter pixie dust onto Bokuto and Kuroo. Then he rushed after Suga with Kuroo following close behind. Bokuto flew up and grabbed Akaashi's hand, pulling him along behind him as they went towards the small island. </p><p>They were met with a shocking sight when they reached the shore. </p><p>Down on the sandy beach, there was an incredibly large crocodile. It's narrow body was more than twice the length of the rowboat that was beached not far away from it. That alone would have been surprising, but things were even worse.</p><p>The crocodile had Ushijima's left hand trapped inside it's powerful jaw. It was thrashing its head back and forth, dragging Ushijima around. The man’s face was grimacing from the pain as he was punching at the animal with his right hand. He seemed to be trying to pull his left hand out of the animal’s mouth, but was not having any success. </p><p>There was a knife lodged in one of the legs of the crocodile. It had initially bitten Tsukishima, and Ushijima had stabbed its leg to make it release him; that was when it caught his hand.  </p><p>Tsukishima was currently on his back in the sand a few paces behind Ushijima. He was holding his right hip. There was blood soaking his shirt where his hands were pressed, and the bleeding was still going strong. His breathing was quick and shallow; his eyes were frantic. His crossbow laid on the ground just above his head. </p><p>Suga's hands moved to cover his mouth as he took in the sight, but then his mind kicked into action. He flew over and grabbed an oar. He started to hit the crocodile on the head with it, but the animal didn't seem phased by the blows.</p><p>Bokuto and Akaashi landed near the crocodile. Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s hand and jumped on the creature's back; he locked his arms around its thick neck, squeezing as hard as he could. But that only made the crocodile thrash harder, as Suga continued to smack at it with the oar.</p><p>Akaashi and Kuroo rushed over to Tsukishima's side. </p><p>Kuroo's expression grew grim as he looked at the man’s wounded side. The sight of it was a little nauseating. There was a lot of blood soaking into the sand below Tsukishima, and that bleeding needed to be stopped as soon as possible. </p><p>Akaashi had the same line of thought as well. He knelt down, then took off his thin jacket and pressed it against the wound. "Did it bite you?"</p><p>Tsukishima only nodded; he was in too much pain to talk. He looked up at Kuroo with eyes that were desperate. Then he looked over at his captain, still caught in the jaws of the giant creature. </p><p>Kuroo leaned down and put a hand on Tsukishima's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "We’ll save him, Tsukki. You just hang in there."</p><p>Kuroo reached above Tsukishima to grab the crossbow and some extra arrows that were beside it. Then he turned to walk towards the huge animal. He had not used a crossbow recently, but he remembered how it worked.</p><p>The crocodile had just managed to completely severe Ushijima's left hand, swallowing it whole. The animal tried to grab hold of Ushijima again, but Suga hurried to pull Ushijima away from its mouth. He pulled his shirt off, wrapping it tightly around the nub where Ushijima's hand should have been. Blood covered both of them quickly. </p><p>Bokuto's arms were still wrapped around the crocodile's neck as Kuroo walked over with the crossbow. Kenma flew beside the man’s shoulder, hovering close. "Be careful, Kuro."</p><p>Kuroo nodded and licked his lips nervously as he aimed the crossbow. </p><p>It was going to be hard to get a clean shot with the animal thrashing around so much. Plus, he didn't want to hit his friend. His first two arrows missed completely, and he only had four arrows left. The animal tried to charge him, and he quickly stepped back while Bokuto tried to tighten his hold on its neck. </p><p>The next arrow hit the crocodile's face, but didn't do much to phase the creature. The second and third hit the animal's leg and one of its eyes. The last arrow almost hit Bokuto, landing on the animal's neck near Bokuto's arm. The beast continued to wriggle and squirm angrily. </p><p>Kuroo clicked his tongue irritably and rested the crossbow on his shoulder. "Shit. I'm out of arrows."</p><p>Just then, Nishinoya rushed past Kuroo and jumped on the crocodile's back, just behind Bokuto. He pulled a knife out and started stabbing the creature in the back. The animal thrashed violently, throwing Nishinoya off. Asahi rushed to the man’s side, pulling him out of the range of the powerful tail that tried to whip at them both. </p><p>Tendou showed up next to Kuroo, then walked right to the head of the crocodile. He aimed his crossbow and fired it right into the animal's face; he reloaded and repeated the process several times. Once out of arrows, he pulled his knife out and stabbed the beast in the head, right between the eyes. The animal finally stopped moving.</p><p>Without any delay, Tendou turned and rushed to Ushijima's side, letting out a shaky breath as he knelt down. His face was pale as he looked at the blood that had covered so much of both Suga and Ushijima. "You're bleeding a lot. Let me see your hand."</p><p>Ushijima shook his head slightly, speaking quietly through his tightly clenched jaw. "It's nothing... I'm alright... don't worry."</p><p>Suga looked at Ushijima in disbelief, then turned to Tendou with an apologetic expression. "His whole hand was bitten off."</p><p>Tendou's face froze when he heard Suga's words. He tried to speak, but his voice was very faint. "We need to stop the bleeding… he’s losing too much blood..."</p><p>Suga quickly stood up. His bare chest and pants were covered in Ushijima's blood. "I have some mermaid friends, I’ll see if they have anything that can help." He then called out to Kenma. "Can you give me a bit more dust so I can get something from the island?"</p><p>Kenma nodded and flew over, circling around Suga and thoroughly coating him in dust. Suga took off and sped towards the mermaid cove, not bothering to wash himself first. </p><p>Once Suga had gone, Kenma turned to Bokuto. He spoke as he started flying around the man to sprinkle dust on him. "Go get some of the bandages from yesterday and a bottle of vodka."</p><p>Bokuto nodded and quickly flew off. </p><p>Asahi and Nishinoya joined Tendou in kneeling beside Ushijima. Asahi put a trembling hand on the captain's shoulder. The sight of the blood was making him queasy and he had to look away.</p><p>Nishinoya took one of Asahi's hands in his own, while he looked at Ushijima's face solemnly. “You battled a crocodile, captain. That’s pretty badass.”</p><p>Ushijima only nodded.</p><p>The pain was breaking through the forced calm exterior of Ushijima's face, shining out through his watering eyes. His jaw was clenched hard and Tendou was holding his right hand just as tightly. He was not only dealing with the pain of his injury, but also with the realization that his left hand was really gone.</p><p>Meanwhile, Kuroo walked back over to Tsukishima. The blonde man was panting and had closed his eyes. He was covered in sweat and blood. </p><p>Akaashi was still holding his jacket down to press on the wound across Tsukishima's hip. Akaashi's eyes met Kuroo's; both men were filled with concern and worry. Both their gazes slowly lowered back down to the wound.</p><p>Kuroo squatted down next to Akaashi and took a deep breath. "Uncover the wound so I can see how bad it is."</p><p>Akaashi carefully pulled back his jacket and lifted Tsukishima's tattered shirt. Kuroo looked closely, frowning as he examined the bite mark. It looked like the crocodile had barely managed to get him into his mouth, but the skin was pulled away in several spots. Though his expression was somber, some relief crossed Kuroo's face.</p><p>"I think you'll live, Tsukki. You're a stubborn bastard, and a lucky one. The wound isn't that deep... it's just really torn up. Once I clean it, I can stitch it up." He turned to Kenma, who hovered by his shoulder. "Can you get the sewing kit from our place?"</p><p>Kenma nodded at Kuroo. He looked once more at the wounded man, then flew off as fast as he could.</p><p>Not long after Kenma left, Suga returned with a small container in hand. He landed on the beach and came over to Ushijima. Bokuto had just arrived back as well and was right behind him with bandages and a bottle of strong vodka. </p><p>Bokuto brought the bottle of Vodka to Suga. </p><p>Suga then unwrapped Ushijima's wrist and poured some alcohol over it. Ushijima clenched his jaw hard and flared his nostrils; his one remaining hand was squeezing Tendou's hand so hard that all of their fingers were turning white. </p><p>Nishinoya was staring at the wound, his face grim. Asahi closed his eyes and tried not to vomit at the sight. </p><p>Suga poured some vodka over his hands, then opened the container he had gotten from Kiyoko. He carefully rubbed a thick layer of the salve over the bloody nub of Ushijima's wrist. The bleeding slowed, then completely stopped. Suga let out a shaky breath, then nodded to himself; he was relieved it had worked well. Kiyoko had said it should help seal the wound and stop the bleeding.</p><p>Kenma soon showed up with the sewing kit, flying at his top speed. </p><p>Kuroo uncovered Tsukishima's wound again as Bokuto came over with the vodka bottle. Kuroo dumped some liquid over the open wound. Tsukishima groaned, putting his closed fist against his mouth and biting his own hand. Akaashi squeezed his other hand tightly.</p><p>Kuroo pulled out a needle from his sewing kit, then dug through the box for thread. He poured vodka over his hands, some thread, a needle; he then took a small drink of the liquid to steady his nerves. He glanced at Bokuto and Akaashi and gave them a serious look and a small nod. </p><p>He then looked at Tsukishima. "These guys will have to hold you still."</p><p>Tsukishima shook his head and breathed out a clipped sentence. "Don't need 'em."</p><p>Kuroo looked at the blonde man for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. Brace yourself, then."</p><p>With careful speed, Kuroo lined the skin back up and stitched the wound closed as quickly as he could. Tsukishima groaned in pain, but remained still. Akaashi kept a hold of his hand. They all watched, faces pale and serious, as Kuroo worked on the stitching. He was as quick as he was thorough, and was soon finished. </p><p>Suga had just finished bandaging Ushijima’s wrist. He came over and took the vodka bottle so he could pour more alcohol over his hands to wash them, then opened the container of cream again. "I'm going to put medicine on your injury, Tsukki. It’ll close up the wound and speed the healing. I’m afraid it won’t help with the pain, though."</p><p>Bokuto sat up straighter, pulling something out of his pocket. "I forgot, I got the pain medication from Oikawa. Sorry for not remembering before we did the stitches…"</p><p>Akaashi gently took the bottle from Bokuto. "It's just good that you thought to bring it." He poured a bit into Tsukishima's mouth, then Suga put cream over the man’s wound. </p><p>Within a minute, Tsukishima's face relaxed and his breathing slowed down. He looked at Kuroo with a rare expression of sincerity. "Thanks."</p><p>Kuroo smirked as he poured the rest of the vodka on his hands to wash some of the blood off of them. "I wouldn't leave you to be eaten by a giant lizard. I'm a good guy, you know."</p><p>Tsukishima, for once, didn't roll his eyes. He closed them instead, as drowsiness settled over him. </p><p>Kuroo took the medication and brought it to Ushijima, holding it out to him. "This will take care of the pain. You can keep it, since you'll be needing it for a while."</p><p>Ushijima went to reach for it with his left hand, before he remembered he didn't have a left hand anymore. He frowned deeply and stared at his bandaged wrist. Then Tendou took the bottle from Kuroo and helped Ushijima drink some of the bitter liquid.</p><p>When the medication took effect, Ushijima allowed himself to lay down, closing his eyes as the pain finally dulled. </p><p>Tendou breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the pain leaving his boyfriend. </p><p>Kuroo put his hands on his hips and gave a lopsided grin, brushing away the seriousness of the situation they all just made it through. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd like to wash the blood off of me. You guys can manage getting back to your ship, yeah?"</p><p>Tendou stood up and reached a hand towards Kuroo. His face was both apologetic and thankful. Kuroo looked at his hand for a few seconds, then took hold of it. They shook firmly. </p><p>Tendou spoke softly as he dropped his hand back to his side. "I'm sorry, Kuroo. I think I misjudged you."</p><p>Kuroo shrugged. "You just didn't get the whole picture."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Wash The Day Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo was leading his small group of friends through the air; they were headed towards the waterfall located on the main island. </p><p>When it came into view, Akaashi's eyes grew wide as he looked at it up close for the first time. It was beautiful.</p><p>There was a wide river running down the mountain that led to a cliff, where the waterfall flowed down over the edge. There was a dark pool of water around the bottom of the falls. Mossy rocks were all around it; the water looked shallow at the edges but deep right under the waterfall.</p><p>There was a lazy river with shallow banks leading away from the pool, and it could be followed all the way down to the mermaid cove. The banks of the river were muddy, except in one area; there were flat rocks that led into the water, as though it were a path. That made it easier to get in and out of the water for washing up.</p><p>There was an open area beside the river; it was set up as an outdoor kitchen and bathhouse. In one spot, there was a giant hot tub carved deep into a wide stone. It was right next to a firepit. Over the firepit was a big steel pot for boiling water. A generously sized metal tub sat just behind the firepit, for laundry. A smaller tub had some cooking utensils and pots inside of it.</p><p>Just behind the stone hot tub was a tree. A large mirror leaned against it, and just beside it was a small box filled with soaps, combs and shaving supplies. The area was well planned out.</p><p>The group of friends landed together at the edge of the river. Everyone had been mostly silent on the flight over. The reality of what they had just witnessed was settling over them, and it was a lot to process. Akaashi hoped that the group of pirates made it back to their ship safely. </p><p>Kuroo started peeling out of his blood stained clothes. "This river is like our very own bathhouse, Keiji. We’ll have to come back later with everyone and have a hot tub soak, maybe after dinner. We need it after the day we've had."</p><p>Bokuto was the second one to pull off his clothes; he and Kuroo walked into the river together to rinse the dried blood off their bodies. Bokuto turned back to smile at Akaashi as he started to wash his arms. "The hot tub is really relaxing! You're going to love it!"</p><p>Neither Akaashi nor any of the other orphans had access to swimming, or to hot tubs, while growing up. So both of those things were new and exciting. </p><p>Akaashi gave Bokuto a small grin and started taking off his clothes, leaving the stained garments in a pile. The water looked very inviting. He walked over and joined Bokuto in the river, stepping in slowly. The water was brisk, but not unbearable. He didn’t want to go too far into it, since he couldn’t swim.</p><p>Suga tossed his pants and boxers on top of the rest of the soiled clothes. He had accidentally left his shirt, which was heavily stained with Ushijima's blood, back on the small island. He quickly moved into the water and submerged himself completely. He resurfaced after a minute and ran his hands over his face. "It's better if you get in all the way, Keiji. It won't feel as cold."</p><p>Akaashi nodded and moved to join Suga in the deeper part of the flowing water. He plugged his nose and submerged himself for as long as he could before he resurfaced. Suga had been right; the water felt better once he had dipped in all the way.</p><p>Kenma had not become messy from the crocodile predicament, so he grew back into his full form and went to grab soap for the others from the box near the tree. </p><p>Akaashi enjoyed the feeling of the cool river flowing around him, washing away the red on his skin. The water felt like just the right temperature, once he adjusted to it. He sank back down until the water reached his neck, smiling as he did so. </p><p>Kuroo and Bokuto were both floating around in the middle of the river; they were playfully splashing at each other and laughing. It almost seemed as though they had already moved on from the blood and gore witnessed on the smallest island. Akaashi didn’t think he would get over it so easily.</p><p>Suga stood right beside Akaashi, and two of them scrubbed at the remaining blood on their bodies. The reddened water flowed away down the river, disappearing from sight.</p><p>When Bokuto came closer, Akaashi noticed a long scar along the man’s rib cage. He automatically reached out to touch it, frowning with worry. "What happened here, Kou?"</p><p>Bokuto lifted his arm and looked down at himself, as though he had completely forgotten about the scar on his body. "Oh! I had a bit of a waterfall mishap. Landed on some rocks right below it. Kuroo fixed me up though!"</p><p>Kuroo waded over, catching a soap bottle that Kenma threw to him as he spoke. "I don't want to brag or anything, but if you've got clothes or skin that needs sewing, I'm your guy!"</p><p>Akaashi shuddered slightly at the memory of Tsukishima’s injury and the images of Kuroo sewing it back together. "Are you something of a doctor, Kuroo?"</p><p>Suga laughed and spoke before Kuroo could. "Not exactly. He’s just good at sewing, thanks to lots of practice on both clothes and wounds."</p><p>To prove his point, Suga turned and lifted his arm to show Akaashi a small scar just inside his armpit. "I ran out of pixie dust mid flight, before I got the hang of how long a dusting would last. Landed pretty hard in a tree."</p><p>Kuroo grinned as he passed the soap bottle to Bokuto. He lathered his body up with slippery suds as he spoke. "Yaku is our 'something of a doctor.’ Since he first came here, he’s been reading over tons of medical textbooks. Said he figured someone around here should know about proper medical care."</p><p>Bokuto nodded as he squeezed soap into his palm and then passed the bottle to Akaashi. He rubbed some soap up his arms and over his chest. "Yaku is pretty good at doctor stuff. He’s also been trying to learn about the plants here, and how they can be used for medicine."</p><p>Akaashi got himself some soap before passing the bottle to Suga. He scrubbed over his body and hair thoroughly. Then he reached over to scrub Bokuto's back, since the man missed that spot. "Yaku seems pretty smart."</p><p>Suga got himself some soap and tossed the bottle back to Kenma, who still stood on the shore. "Lev tells him he’s a genius a few times a day. It all goes to Yaku's head, even if he pretends he hates the praise."</p><p>Kuroo laughed as he finished lathering soap over his body and through his hair, then dipped down under the water to rinse himself off. He spoke when he came back up for air.</p><p>"He <em> is </em> a kind of a genius though, to be fair. And Lev is a competent guy, too. You just can't tell right away because he is always saying and doing dumb shit.”</p><p>Suga grinned. “Lev has a nice garden near the base of the mountain. I swear, he can make anything grow. He's got green thumbs and I'm convinced that he has some plant fairy blood in him."</p><p>Akaashi splashed water on himself to clear the soap from his skin. "There’s been a lot to take in since I came here. I'm still sorting everything out in my mind. Is Kenma a plant fairy?"</p><p>Kenma spoke up from where he was seated on a rock by the water. "No, I'm a tinker fairy. I can puzzle things out, build stuff. It was me who made the designs for our treehouses and the fishing dock.”</p><p>Akaashi looked at Kenma appreciatively. "I'm impressed, the treehouses are well built. So is the dock.”</p><p>Kuroo grinned from where he stood beside Bokuto. “Kenma is pretty amazing, right?”</p><p>Kenma blushed at the praise and glanced away.</p><p>With a nervous grin, Akaashi looked at Suga and asked a question. “Is it always so unpredictable, living here?"</p><p>Suga gave a sympathetic smile. "It's not always as overwhelming as today has been. Sometimes it's just fishing and watching these two idiots goof off." He nodded his head towards Bokuto and Kuroo. </p><p>Akaashi turned to look where Suga had indicated, and saw that Kuroo and Bukuto had started pushing each other's hands, trying to shove each other under the water. He grinned at the playful pair. "Be careful, Kou."</p><p>Bokuto succeeded in dunking Kuroo then turned towards Akaashi. "Don't worry, I never lose!"</p><p>As he finished speaking, Kuroo pulled Bokuto's legs from underwater and tipped him back. It caused a huge splash. Some of it reached Kenma, which made the fairy scrunch up his face in irritation. </p><p>Bokuto stood back up and wiped his face with his hands while laughing loudly. Kuroo came back up out of the water and gave a triumphant grin. The two men slapped at each other playfully.</p><p>Suga chuckled at his friends as he stepped out of the water, then frowned down at the pile of dirty clothes. "I'm not sure we’re going to be able to get the stains out of these. Might as well let them dry and then burn them tonight."</p><p>Kuroo groaned as he stepped out of the water. He pointed at his black and white checkered shirt, which was now stained with reddish brown blood. "Aw bummer, that's my favorite shirt."</p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes at Kuroo. "You have another shirt almost exactly like this one."</p><p>Kuroo shook his hair around to get the excess water off, then scoffed. "Yeah but this one was perfectly worn in. Soft and comfy, just right."</p><p>Bokuto stepped out of the water and shook himself off as Kuroo had done, then turned to smile at Akaashi as the man followed him out of the water. “We don’t have any towels, so it’s air dry only.”</p><p>Akaashi ran his hands through his hair and shook the water out. “That makes for less laundry, huh?”</p><p>Suga laughed and elbowed Akaashi. "That’s right. And it looks like we’re all walking home naked, since we don't have extra clothes here."</p><p>Akaashi frowned as he glanced at the pile of ruined clothes, which included the ones he had worn to Neverland; his clothes from the orphanage. "I don't have anything else to wear."</p><p>Bokuto grabbed Akaashi's hand and winked at him. "I have plenty of extra clothes at our place!"</p><p>Kuroo smirked while wiggling his eyebrows at Akaashi and Bokuto. "Well, why don't you two go on ahead and have some alone time while you get clothes. The rest of us should swing back by the dock and get the fish we left there. It's past lunchtime and I'm starving."</p><p>Akaashi blushed at Kuroo's implication while Bokuto hauled him along towards the forest. The passageway tree was only a short walk, and then they would have to climb through the branches for fifteen minutes to reach their treehouse. It was going to be interesting, having to do so naked.</p><p>Suga chuckled and started to walk towards the forest as well. "You go on and get the fish, Kuroo. I'm going to go tell Daichi to come help with lunch."</p><p>Daichi had stayed behind to nap, since he didn’t sleep well the night before. And that was all thanks to Suga’s scary stories.</p><p>Kuroo nodded and chuckled. "Alright. Try not to give Daichi a heart attack when you show up naked.”</p><p>Right after Suga left, Lev and Yaku came out of a different part of the forest. They were on the path that led to the vegetable garden. Both men were slightly muddied from working in the garden and gathering vegetables for lunch. When the two men saw Kuroo standing near the river while naked, they both seemed unphased. </p><p>“Have a good swim, Kuroo?” Lev asked as he plopped an armful of sweet potatoes on the ground by the firepit. </p><p>Kuroo nodded. “Yep, very refreshing. Now I have to go back and get the fish from the dock, and maybe catch a few more.”</p><p>“Why did you leave them at the dock in the first place?” Yaku asked with a raise of his eyebrow.</p><p>After a dramatic sigh, Kuroo replied. “Had to save some people from a giant crocodile, as one does.” </p><p>Yaku seemed to think Kuroo was joking, as did Lev. They both laughed. </p><p>Suddenly, a thought occurred to Kuroo. “Think crocodile meat is any good?”</p><p>Kenma hummed as he replied. “It’s probably not that bad. Should we go get it?”</p><p>Yaku looked between Kuroo and Kenma. “Wait, are you guys serious? There was a crocodile?”</p><p>Kuroo grinned. “I never joke about crocodiles. Looks like you’ll be getting that meat you’ve been craving, Yaku.”</p><p>Lev looked excited. “I want to hear the story! What happened with the crocodile?”</p><p>Kenma shrank into his fairy form. “We can tell you when we get back from picking it up. I’m hungry. Do you want to fly over to our place and grab clothes before we go, Kuroo?</p><p>Kuroo shook his head. “No way. I'd prefer to fly out there naked. Get a little sun on these buns, you know?"</p><p>Kenma raised an eyebrow. "You want to fly all the way out there naked?"</p><p>Kuroo smirked, putting his hands behind his head and gently swinging his hips side to side. "Why not? There's no one around here who hasn't already had a good look at me in all my glory.” </p><p>Kenma blushed at his boyfriend being embarrassing in front of their friends.</p><p>With a chuckle, Kuroo stretched his arms up high. “Are you enjoying the view, Kenma?"</p><p>Kenma gave a frustrated sigh and then flew around Kuroo to sprinkle the man with fairy dust. "Let's just go. You have no shame, Kuro."</p><p>Kuroo laughed as Kenma flew around him and sprinkled him with his red glitter. "Not when it comes to you."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Hopeful Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Kuroo and his friends were washing themselves in the river, Nishinoya and Asahi were rowing one of the small boats back towards the pirate ship. They had already rowed a lot that day. They were both sore and exhausted, so it was slow going.</p><p>Tsukishima and Ushijima were barely conscious due to the effects of the pain medication that Kuroo let them have. They were in no shape to man an oar. Tendou was sitting between the two injured men, doing his best to hold them up and keep them comfortable. Though that was not an easy task.</p><p>Tendou was emotionally drained from what he and the others had just been through. He was worried for Ushijima, as well as for Tsukishima. The wounds may have stopped bleeding, but infection was still a concern. Especially when it came to being bitten a crocodile; those animals had germ infested mouths, like all carnivorous animals did. The likelihood of an infection was very high.</p><p>The journey from the smallest island back to the ship seemed to drag on and on. Tendou regretted not asking Kuroo and Kenma to help them back with pixie dust. But he had let his pride get in the way. He hadn’t wanted to ask for more assistance; not after Kuroo and the others had already gone out of their way to help.</p><p>And when it came down to it, Tendou felt pretty guilty for having just threatened Oikawa the previous day. He was surprised that Kuroo and the others had still helped them after that. And he felt like he owed Kuroo a huge debt; one that he hoped to repay someday.</p><p>When the rowboat was finally beside the ship, Yamaguchi tossed a rope ladder down. He also tossed down ropes to tie onto the rowboat, so it could be pulled up.</p><p>Tendou looked at Asahi and then nodded at the ladder. "You guys climb up. Let Tadashi know that there are injuries. I'll need the rowboat pulled up with the three of us inside, so get Shoyo and Tobio to help too."</p><p>Asahi nodded before turning and quickly climbing up the ladder.</p><p>Nishinoya moved to tie the ropes to the rowboat, securing them tightly. He glanced at Ushijima and his other crewmates with a worried expression before he went to climb up the ladder.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the crew to start pulling the rowboat up.</p><p>Being lifted up the side of the ship was nerve wracking. It was difficult for Tendou to keep Ushijima and Tsukishima from falling overboard as the rowboat knocked around. The redhead had his legs wrapped tightly around the bench seat of the boat while he held the two injured men against himself, clinging to them as hard as he could.</p><p>Once the boat was pulled up level with the railing of the ship, Yamaguchi and Asahi grabbed onto the edge of the it and pulled it up, balancing it on the railing. Then Kageyama moved to the front to help lower that end while Nishinoya and Hinata lowered the back end.</p><p>There was a sharp jolt as the boat was set down, earning a pained groan from Tsukishima.</p><p>Yamaguchi climbed into the boat and knelt in front of his blonde haired boyfriend. His eyes widened in horror as he looked at Tsukishima's blood soaked clothes and the large bandage on the man’s right hip. His face paled a bit as he reached a hand out towards Tsukishima’s face.</p><p>Tsukishima opened his eyes briefly, looking at Yamaguchi from where he had his head leaned against Tendou. He tried to give Yamaguchi a smile for reassurance, then his eyes fluttered closed again.</p><p>Yamaguchi's voice shook slightly as he spoke, while he looked from Tsukishima to Tendou. "What happened to Tsukki?"</p><p>Tendou carefully moved his arm so that Yamaguchi could support Tsukishima's weight, causing the blonde man's head to roll against Yamaguchi's chest. "A giant crocodile bit him. Kuroo and his friends showed up before I could get there, they were fighting it off. The damn thing bite the captain, too."</p><p>While furrowing his brows, Yamaguchi looked at Ushijima's left wrist; it was securely wrapped up in bandages. "I can't believe it… the captain's hand is gone."</p><p>Tendou nodded solemnly. "I have a bottle of medicine in my pocket, to give to them for the pain. We’ll have to get more if it soon though, if we can.”</p><p>“Where did you get the medicine?” Yamaguchi asked.</p><p>“One of Kuroo’s crew brought it. I think it was from the mermaids,” Tendou replied. “With luck, these two will sleep through most of their recovery. The medicine seems to cause drowsiness."</p><p>Asahi was wringing his hands nervously. “Are you planning on asking the mermaids for more of it?”</p><p>“No. I’ll have to ask Kuroo,” Tendou said quietly. "I don't think the mermaids give things out to just anyone."</p><p>Yamaguchi looked deeply concerned. “We really should get something to prevent and treat infection, if possible. Bites from wild animals almost always get infected.”</p><p>Nishinoya was frowning as he worried about the situation. "Do you think we’ll be allowed back on the island, since Kuroo knows our circumstances?”</p><p>Yamaguchi spoke again. “And would he be willing to trade with us for medicine?”</p><p>Asahi chimed in. “And will we be able to get water? We’ll be out of fresh water by the end of tomorrow."</p><p>Tendou sighed and adjusted Ushijima, pulling the man further into his arms and holding on more securely. "Those are all good questions. For now, let's get these two into the cabin."</p><p>Yamaguchi nodded and looked towards Hinata and Kageyama, who were frozen in place while staring at the injuries. "Don't just stand there. Help get the captain to the cabin. Noya and Asahi, help me with Tsukki."</p><p>Everyone worked together, and soon Ushijima and Tsukishima were laying together on the bed inside of the master cabin. Ushijima and Tendou usually slept in that small room; it was barely big enough for everyone to stand in, even if it was the best sleeping space within the ship.</p><p>Tendou sat on the edge of the bed and gave both Ushijima and Tsukishima another drink from the small medicine bottle. Then he turned to face his crew while resting a hand on Ushijima’s chest. "So… we need water and more of this medicine. And we need something to prevent infection. Tomorrow morning, we’ll send a group to the island and offer Kuroo a trade for what we need."</p><p>Hinata squeaked. "I thought you said we’d be killed if we went on the main island!"</p><p>Tendou closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over his face, then looked back at Hinata. "It’s a risk we’ll have to take. I think Kuroo can be reasoned with, and I'll lead the group. I want Shoyo and Tobio to come with me. And then Yamaguchi will stay here and care for the injured, with the help of the others."</p><p>Kageyama frowned. "Why can't Shoyo and I stay here to care for them? I don't want to go ashore."</p><p>Yamaguchi looked at Kageyama with a stern expression. "Asahi and Noya have more experience caring for wounds. You two will be fine. Just try not to do anything rash or embarrassing."</p><p>Hinata crossed his arms. "Well I certainly wouldn't do anything like that. But I'm not sure about Tobio."</p><p>Kageyama grabbed Hinata into a headlock. "What was that you said?"</p><p>Yamaguchi snapped at them. "Go make yourselves useful and cook some food."</p><p>The two men jumped at the sound of Yamaguchi's commanding voice and rushed out of the cabin, stopping briefly in the doorway to shove at each other as they both tried to go out first.</p><p>Asahi sighed and shook his head. "Will those two ever grow up?"</p><p>Nishinoya then leaned against Asahi. "Doubt it, but they’re fun just how they are."</p><p>Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. "Fun for you maybe, you’re not responsible for them. Go out to the crows nest or something, it’s crowded in here.”</p><p>“Aye aye, sir!” Nishinoya said as he slipped out of the room. Asahi followed him out.</p><p>Tsukishima stirred in his sleep, muttering incoherently.</p><p>After moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to Tendou, Yamaguchi gently ran a hand through Tsukishima's hair. The blonde man's face relaxed under the touch. Yamaguchi's expression was both soft and concerned.</p><p>As he looked down at the bandaged wound, Yamaguchi spoke in a quiet voice. "How bad is Tsukki’s wound?”</p><p>“I didn’t actually see it. Kuroo is the one who tended to him,” Tendou replied. He looked from Tsukishima to Ushijima, then put a hand on his boyfriend's forehead. He found that it didn't feel particularly warm.</p><p>Although, they wouldn’t know if an infection had set in; at least, not yet. It would be a few days before they could rest easy, as long as no fevers started.</p><p>Yamaguchi spoke again, thinking along the same lines as Tendou. "It’s almost a guarantee that there will be an infection. I'm not sure what we’ll do if Kuroo won't help, since we have very little water and not much in the way of medicine.”</p><p>“I think we can work out a trade. That is, if Kuroo would be willing to get something from the mermaids for us,” Tendou said. He almost found it almost amusing, how much his perception of Kuroo had changed now that the man had saved Ushijima. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if Ushijima had died; it wasn’t something he allowed himself to consider.</p><p>Ushijima's eyes fluttered open just then. He looked at Tendou and reached his bandaged wrist out, forgetting that his left hand wasn’t there anymore. But it occurred to him after a moment, so he held his right hand up instead, holding it against Tendou's face as he whispered.</p><p>"Tori… you need to be in charge, until I'm able to think clearly again."</p><p>"I'll take care of everything. Don't worry, love,” Tendou said as he leaned down to kiss Ushijima softly.</p><p>Ushijima returned the kiss and then closed his eyes as he surrendered to sleep once again.</p><p>Tendou gently caressed his hand over Ushijima's face, then glanced down at his boyfriend's injury. It was going to be hard for the captain to adjust to life with one hand. But Ushijima was strong; the man would adapt. Tendou felt sure of it.</p><p>Yamaguchi glanced at Tendou. "What are you planning to offer for trade?"</p><p>Tendou cocked his head to one side and looked thoughtful. He did have some trinkets that were made by fairies, as well as some things from Earth. He didn’t know what kind of things would interest Kuroo, so he planned to bring a variety of offerings. "I'll check through the cargo this evening, but I have a few ideas."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. An Interrupted Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo and his group of friends had hung out at their outdoor kitchen for the rest of the day, following the crocodile incident. </p><p>After dinner, they drank and soaked in the stone hot tub. Everyone ended up drinking a little too much. Everyone except for Kenma, who never drank alcohol. He decided to go back to his and Kuroo’s treehouse to turn in for the night once everyone started getting too exuberant for his delicate ears to handle.</p><p>The fairy didn’t appreciate loud, out of tune singing.</p><p>Without Kenma there to help them fly back in the dark, the bunch of drunk men ended up falling asleep on the ground near the outdoor kitchen. They ended up sleeping all curled together like a pack of wolves, trying to stay warm in that way; their clothes alone were not quite enough to fight the overnight chill.</p><p>Before sunrise the next morning, Kenma woke up and flew over to get Kuroo. The fairy was hungry, and someone had to be responsible for getting breakfast. Kuroo protested a bit at being woken up, but he eventually crawled out of the cuddle pile and left with Kenma.</p><p>Once they had made it to the dock, they settled in to spend an hour or so fishing. It didn’t take long for Kuroo to catch three fish in a row. However, Kenma was reeling in his sixth one at that point. </p><p>Kuroo gently nudged Kenma's arm with his elbow, smirking playfully. "If you keep catching ‘em like that, people are going to think you're better at fishing than me."</p><p>Kenma gave Kuroo a side glance. "I am better at it than you."</p><p>Kuroo pretended to be insulted and tossed his fishing pole behind him. "Ah, my ego! It's deflating" As he spoke, he leaned his chest against Kenma and slowly started falling onto the fairy.</p><p>Kenma scoffed and set his fishing pole down so he could press both his hands against Kuroo's chest. But Kuroo continued to “fall” until he was laying over Kenma, with his hands on the dock on either side of Kenma's head. He was wearing his goofiest grin.</p><p>Kenma looked up at Kuroo with a smirk, not even pretending to push back anymore. Instead he grabbed the front of the man’s shirt and pulled him down. Then he pressed their lips together. </p><p>Kuroo's eyebrows rose briefly in surprise before he closed his eyes and returned the kiss, deepening it and pulling on Kenma's bottom lip with his teeth. </p><p>They continued to move their lips together, and Kenma mumbled against Kuroo's mouth. "How's your ego now?"</p><p>Kuroo pressed his hips down against Kenma's and moved his mouth next to Kenma's ear so he could whisper in it. "Feels pretty inflated, don't you think?"</p><p>Kenma grinned and wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s waist. “Seems like it.”</p><p>Both men suddenly heard someone clear their throat. The two of them looked up towards the sound and saw a rowboat several feet from the dock. </p><p>Tendou was standing in it, and was looking at them awkwardly.  His face was flushed from embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head with one hand. Hinata and Kageyama were seated behind him, looking anywhere they could to avoid staring at the two men intertwined on the dock. </p><p>Kenma’s cheeks flushed and he turned his face away from the boat. He pulled harder against Kuroo's shirt, as though he could disappear from view under the protection of his boyfriend's body. Kuroo moved onto his elbow and rested his chin on his hand, so that his arm would block Kenma's face. He sheltered the fairy from the intrusive gaze of the unexpected arrivals.</p><p>He then gave a flat smirk as he looked from Hinata to Kageyama, and then to Tendou. "As you can see, I'm a little busy. If you came to thank me for yesterday, don't bother. Just ‘cause I helped you doesn't mean I like you or want you around here."</p><p>Tendou was nervously pulling as the hem of his shirt; he looked like something was worrying him. "We’re very thankful for yesterday, of course. But we actually came here hoping to make a trade."</p><p>Kuroo's expression darkened. "I wasn't happy with the last trade we made. If you recall, you threatened my friend."</p><p>Hinata stood up and spoke in a desperate voice. "Please help us! We need medicine and water. Our captain and Tsukki are both sick, their wounds are infected!" </p><p>Hinata gave Kageyama a nudge. The dark haired young man sighed and stood up, then gave as sincere an expression as he could muster. "Please... sir."</p><p>Kuroo looked at the men with a contemplative expression.</p><p>Tendou spoke again, his tone serious. "I'm sorry about before. I think we misunderstood each other in the past, and I regret it deeply. It would benefit both of our groups if we were to set up regular trade."</p><p>Kuroo chuckled sarcastically. "Really now? If my memory serves, it was me saying that a couple years ago. But then you called me and my boyfriend scum and said you wouldn’t trade with the likes of us. And then there was the time your captain tried to recruit my friend Oikawa as a pirate.”</p><p>Tendou nervously played with his hands, then wiped them on his pants to rid them of sweat. "I apologize for the actions of myself and my crew. Please, Kuroo. We’re out of the pain medication and we need something for the infections.” The next sentence was barely audible because he spoke so quietly. “It’s killing me to see the man I love in so much pain.”</p><p>Kuroo's face softened as he thought about Tendou's words. He remembered it well; the heartbreak of watching his mother experiencing pain while being unable to help her. With a long sigh, he sat up and got off of Kenma.</p><p>Kenma quickly shrank down to his fairy form so he could hide in Kuroo's hair. He was still embarrassed about the position they had been seen in.</p><p>Kuroo leaned back on his hands and kicked his feet over the edge of the dock, swinging his legs lazily. "What do you have to offer for trade? If it's one of your cabin boys there, forget it. My little family is complete as is."</p><p>Tendou nodded back at Hinata and Kageyama; they both sat down and rowed the boat closer. They stopped it right in front of Kuroo so the man could see inside. There was a wooden crate sitting between the two bench seats of the rowboat.</p><p>Tendou pried the lid off of the box. "I brought a variety of things, I'm sure there’s something here that’ll interest you."</p><p>Kuroo leaned forward and looked into the box. Kenma, who was still nestled in Kuroo's hair, peered into the box as well. </p><p>There really was quite a variety of items. Ordinary things: a cast iron frying pan, a silver whistle, coats, boots, thick rope, a telescope, and a small box of gold coins mixed with jewels. Then there were some modern things that could only have come from Earth, like a volleyball and a small box of ballpoint pens. </p><p>The crate held some strange things as well, from the fairy kingdom. Most of them were things Kuroo didn't recognize. The item that stood out the most was a crystal orb, about the size of Kuroo's head. It was clear and perfectly round. </p><p>Kenma tugged gently on Kuroo's hair and whispered so that only Kuroo could hear him. "I want that orbuculum, Kuro."</p><p>Kuroo closed his eyes and hummed, pretending to be thinking hard. Then he clicked his tongue and looked at Tendou. "I'll tell you what. We’ll take the whole box of stuff. And you can have three full barrels of water plus whatever pain medications we can get from the mermaids."</p><p>Kageyama scoffed loudly. "The whole box for only three barrels of water and a couple potions?!"</p><p>Hinata was frowning as he looked in the box. "Isn't that my volleyball?"</p><p>Tendou gave his crewmates a sharp look to silence them, then turned back to Kuroo. "It's a deal,” he said, holding out a hand towards Kuroo.</p><p>Kuroo smirked and reached a hand over the water towards Tendou. The two men shook firmly, sealing their deal.</p><p>With a wide smile, Kuroo spoke to his fairy boyfriend, who was still hiding in his hair. "Kenma, will you take the crate to our place and bring back the barrels of water. Ask Suga about the medications, too.”</p><p>Kenma flew off Kuroo's head and hovered over the rowboat, eyeing the orbuculum as he sprinkled dust over the contents of the crate. Then he flew off towards their treehouses with the crate following behind him in his magical tow. </p><p>Kuroo and Tendou stared at each other quietly while Kageyama and Hinata remained seated at the oars. The silence was a bit heavy and awkward. No one seemed to know what to say.</p><p>After a minute, Kuroo finally spoke. “So, Left Hook and Tsukki have infections in their wounds, huh?”</p><p>“Who’s Left Hook?” Hinata asked, tilting his head curiously. </p><p>Tendou sighed heavily. “He means the captain. And yes, they’re both very sick. The fevers started for them in the middle of the night.”</p><p>Kuroo studied Tendou’s face. The man looked worn out, as though he had not slept much. “You know, I’m not sure if the mermaids will give my friend what you need.”</p><p>“I knew help wasn’t a guarantee when I set out this morning,” Tendou replied with a resigned yet sad tone of voice. His eyes were full of worry.</p><p>Another awkward silence settled over the group, and it lasted longer than the first.</p><p>Kenma soon returned with three barrels of water floating behind him, and lowered them onto the rowboat between Tendou and the other two men. He held onto a bottle the size of himself, and put it in Tendou's hand. "Suga had already gotten more pain medication for Tooru, but he let me take it for the trade. He said he’ll go ask about getting something for the infection, but it might take him a while."</p><p>Tendou nodded to Kenma and Kuroo. "Thank you for this. We’ll leave now, and come back for the treatment. I want to get the pain medicine back to the ship quickly."</p><p>Kuroo gave a crooked smirk that was bordering on being friendly. "I'll fly the other potion out to the ship when it's done, no need for you to leave your captain’s side again."</p><p>Tendou looked at Kuroo and gave him a grateful nod. "I won't forget your kindness. I owe you a large debt, for all your help."</p><p>"Neighbors are supposed to help each other out, so don’t stress about it," Kuroo replied nonchalantly. </p><p>Hinata and Kageyama started rowing the boat away from the dock. </p><p>Tendou gave Kuroo a final nod before turning to look towards his ship; he held the bottle of pain medication to his chest, gripping it tightly. It held more value to him than his own life, because it would help take away Ushijima’s pain.</p><p>As the rowboat floated further and further away, Kenma grew back to his full size and leaned against Kuroo. He let out a quiet sigh. The morning had been too eventful for his comfort.</p><p>Kuroo wrapped an arm around Kenma and pressed a kiss to the shorter man's head. "So, what's with the orb-whatever thing. You sure seemed excited about it."</p><p>Kenma hummed. "It’s an orbuculum. It can be used for many things, but I want to use it to see my brother."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. My Brother, My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Kenma was four years old, he used a spell to dye his hair from dark brown to blonde. </p><p>He and his twin brother, Kenta, made the potion after they heard about it from an older fairy child. It would permanently change Kenma's hair color to blonde, if done properly. The potion was relatively simple. However, the two boys mixed up the steps while adding ingredients. So instead of becoming fully blonde, Kenma's hair turned blonde with dark brown roots. </p><p>Kenma’s parents had been amused, and told the young boy that the look suited him. They could have fixed it with a different spell; yet they decided not to, because Kenma was so proud over his new hair color. </p><p>Some of the other fairy children teased him, but Kenma didn't mind. He actually liked that a small part of his hair was still dark brown; it made him feel like he kept part of it that way just for Kenta. And now people wouldn't mix the two boys up anymore.</p><p>Despite being identical twins, their personalities were quite opposite. Kenta was easygoing and charismatic; Kenma was grumpy and liked to keep to himself. Kenta had a large group of friends; Kenma didn’t enjoy playing with the other children. Kenta was a very energetic child; Kenma generally more mellow.</p><p>The two boys spent all their time together. Kenta pulled Kenma along into all types of trouble, from getting stuck in the middle of a lake to finding themselves lost in a cave. They would chase bugs, climb up the sides of the giant tree that their house was carved into, and wander the forest freely like all young fairy children did. They were content with how they spent their days, side by side for every little adventure.</p><p>Contrary to popular belief, fairies were not born from laughter; nor were they born with wings. Fairy children were born from fairy parents, just like human children were born from human parents. A fairies wings came in as early as five years old and as late as seven years old; they were unable to use magic before their wings developed. So from infancy through toddlerhood, fairy children and human children were indistinguishable. </p><p>When their wings came in, they could finally shrink into their true fairy form. </p><p>Once fairy children could slip into their fairy form, they would be able to fly and use pixie dust to lift things. They would also discover what type of fairy they were and what their secondary magic would be. This was determined by two things: eye color would change to indicate what type of fairy the child was; wing color would reveal their secondary magic.</p><p>When Kenma and Kenta turned five years old, they shrank into their winged form for the first time. They were eating breakfast together when it happened. Each boy changed unexpectedly, with a burst of fairy dust. It happened at the exact same moment for them both</p><p>Kenma's deep red wings glowed with crimson sparkles, indicating his secondary magic was fire based; this meant he could conjure and control fire, or simply generate heat. His brown eyes took on a golden color, indicating that he was a tinker fairy; this magic, however, wasn't a visible power. Tinker fairies had enhanced thought and intelligence. They were excellent at making strategies and ideas flourish. There were endless roles for tinker fairies within Pixie Hollow, and tinkers were not all that common.</p><p>Kenta's wings were white and sparkled with clear pixie dust, revealing him to have light magic. His eyes went from brown to black, revealing him as a shadow fairy. His dark magic would allow him to slip around unnoticed by way of shadow; he could become almost invisible at night. Shadow fairies were also able to conjure and control curses. As a light magic user, he would have the ability to heal others from almost any ailment; an essential and important magic that extended the lives of fairy folk. </p><p>Once their wings had come in, they had much less free time. They had to learn to control their magic at school. </p><p>Each boy had three classes: One with other fairies that matched their fairy type; one with fairies that matched their secondary magic; and one was sorted by age. That one was more of a general education class, which is what the school day started with. Kenta and Kenma had only the general education class together, since their magic types were different. </p><p>Kenma found fire magic easy to learn. It was like there was a steady firestorm inside his chest, always warm and flickering. With minimal effort, he could bring the fire from his chest out to his fingertips and ignite a flame above his hand. His fire couldn't burn him or any of his fellow fire fairies, but it could hurt any other fairy type or creature. The magical flames burned hot and were to be used sparingly. </p><p>Tinkering was not a magic that was taught, per say. It was something that grew and was discovered over time. The tinker fairy class was unstructured and open ended; the room looked like a giant hobby store. Kenma finished with his classes early most days, and would either walk home alone or linger outside the school to wait for Kenta. </p><p>Kenta had long classes and often wouldn't get done before nightfall. He had to stay late at school because both his fairy type magic and secondary magic were difficult to learn and use. </p><p>Healing magic was considered one of the most important magics. It's what helped give fairies a longer lifespan than many other creatures. And it was one of the main things that Pixie Hollow was renowned for; fairy healers were sought out frequently. </p><p>As for Kenta's dark magic, it had a heavy stigma attached to it. While fairies were not supposed to lay curses on other fairies, it was hard to prove who had done it on the rare instances that it happened. Shadow fairies were considered less trustworthy by default, as their power could easily be abused. It didn't help that they had black eyes, which came across as scary and demonic. </p><p>It’s important to note that fairies followed many strict laws; one of them being that fairies under age eighteen could only use dangerous magic at school, under a teacher's supervision. Both fire magic and dark magic were considered dangerous until a fairy learned how to control it well; so both of the twins were required to keep their high risk magic tucked away when not at school. </p><p>To start each day, the general education fairy class would first recite one of the most important fairy laws out loud. <em> 'Do not hurt a fellow fairy with your magic.' </em> That was just one of many laws that fairy children learned. </p><p>Pixie Hollow was a place built on rules; following them was the only option if a fairy wanted the freedom and safety of living among the civilization. Depending on the severity of a broken law, a fairy might be punished quite harshly. But the laws were very rarely broken. There was too much respect for them; or rather, too much fear of them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One day, shortly before Kenma’s sixth birthday, he had gotten home from school especially early. He spent a few hours reading, as he so loved to do. Thanks to his tinker magic, he could read at a much higher level than other fairies his age. But he eventually decided to go back to school so he could walk his brother home. </p><p>He had just reached the schoolyard when he started to hear some yelling. He almost ignored it in favor of looking for his brother inside the school, until he made out some of the words.  </p><p>"A shadow fairy with light magic? My dad says you're an abomination!"</p><p>"My mom said twins are a curse, that's why you're a shadow fairy!"</p><p>Kenma froze. A shadow fairy with light magic, who had a twin? That could only be Kenta. He frowned and turned around, then hurried over to the side of the building. He cautiously peeked his head around the corner. </p><p>Beside the school was a group of boys, all at least nine years old. They were whipping at Kenta with sticks as they taunted him. Kenta didn't fight back, but he did try to dodge. The hits that landed on his head and his arms were cutting at him; blood was trickling down his face from a cut above his eyebrow. </p><p>Kenma took in the scene and became furious. He could feel his rage burning up in his chest as fire rushed to his fingertips. He ran at the group of boys and screamed at them, while sending fire out to wrap around their wrists. </p><p>"Leave my brother alone!"</p><p>Kenta's eyes were wide in surprise as he watched his brother burning the other boys. Kenma had always been protective, but was usually shy when it came to a group this size. Kenta also knew that Kenma was breaking both the law of age restriction for dangerous magic use, as well as the most well known fairy law; the law that even a two year old fairy would know. </p><p>
  <em>Do not use your magic to hurt other fairies.  </em>
</p><p>There would be fearsome consequences for Kenma if anyone found out that he had broken those laws. </p><p>Kenta's black eyes met Kenma's golden ones, and he shook his head at his brother while he pleaded loudly. "Stop Kenma! Please stop! You'll in trouble!"</p><p>Kenma saw the fear in his brother's face. Fear that seemed to be directed at him. That thought calmed him immediately; he didn't want to make his brother afraid of him. He took a shaky breath and willed the fire to stop, but all of the bullies’ hands were badly burned at that point. </p><p>Kenta ran over to Kenma and pulled his brother into his arms. "What’ll we do if they tell a teacher?"</p><p>Kenma didn't have a chance to answer. </p><p>A teacher had seen Kenma's fire from the window and came rushing outside. The woman knelt beside the injured group of boys and then turned to yell in the direction of the twins. "Kenma Kozume! The Elders will hear of your actions! Go home at once! Both of you boys, leave here now!"</p><p>Kenma and Kenta released their hold on each other. They ran towards home. Kenma wiping tears from his eyes as Kenta was openly crying. They both knew what was going to happen; what was coming to tear them apart. </p><p>That night Kenma and Kenta skipped dinner; they were too upset to eat. They went to their room and cried themselves to sleep, curled next to each other in Kenma's bed. The boys didn't tell their parents what had happened. Their parents would hear about it in the morning no matter what, and the boys just wanted to spend their last evening together in peace.</p><p>Early the next morning, members of the Council Guard came to Kenma's home. The boy was to be brought before the Elders. His parents and brother were allowed to observe the trial; if it could really be called that. </p><p>When Kenma got to the council room, there were only the Elders, a few guards, and his family. This type of situation was dealt with quickly and quietly. No announcements would be made; it wouldn't be allowed to become common gossip. Even the children involved would be told to keep it to themselves. A short statement would come out a week after the trial, and it would be treated as something casual; like a weather report. </p><p>The trial was very short. Kenma's name, age, and transgressions were announced. Then the Head Elder stood and walked over to Kenma. </p><p>The elderly fairy looked down at Kenma sadly and gently put a hand on the young boy's shoulder. He had heard the full story from not only the teacher, but also from some other students that had seen the entire situation play out. He was able to deduce that Kenma had only been protecting his brother. But the laws were clear, and the consequences had to be carried out. </p><p>"Kenma Kozume. For breaking the age restriction law by using fire outside of class, your fire magic will be sealed away inside of you. And for using your magic to harm other fairies, you will be banished from the land of Pixie Hollow. You must leave here immediately, and live out your life somewhere else in Neverland. Without any other fairies."</p><p>Kenma's eyes watered, and he turned to look at his family. The harsh reality of his situation was clear to them all. There were no appeal processes for the punishments of breaking a law; fairies had to face the consequences without question. </p><p>At the back of the room, Kenta was wiping tears away as he hugged his mother's leg. The woman was also crying; sobs were racking her body. Kenma's father was looking at him in disbelief as a few tears escaped his eyes. Neither of Kenma's parents would have believed that he was the type to break fairy laws, especially ones with such severe punishments. </p><p>Kenma turned back to look at the Head Elder as his tears fell steadily. </p><p>The man looked at Kenma with a gentle expression; his own eyes were watery as well. It was a sad thing to have to banish a child. It had only ever needed to be done a couple of times before. But all fairy children were taught about the laws of Pixie Hollow since birth, and were told the consequences for breaking them. Fairy society was built on the strict following of these rules. </p><p>Above all else, violent use of magic was not tolerated in Pixie Hollow. </p><p>With a heavy heart, the Head Elder turned and nodded at one of the other Elders. A fairy woman came forward and spoke a magic sealing spell over Kenma; darkness swirled out of her hands and surrounded Kenma's body, like a storm cloud or a swarm of bugs. </p><p>Kenma could feel it clearly when the fire inside of him went out. He knew he wouldn't be able to use his fire magic again, now that it had been extinguished. He bit his lip as the tears flowed harder. The fire magic had grown to be a warm comfort in his chest; he felt cold and empty without it. </p><p>The Head Elder spoke once more as he squeezed Kenma's shoulder. "Bid your family farewell, and then you’ll be escorted to the shores of Pixie Hollow. I'm sorry, boy. May your journey across the sea bring you to a safe new home and a good life."</p><p>Kenma turned and ran into his brother's arms. The two brothers cried together as their parents knelt beside them, wrapping their arms around both boys.</p><p>Kenta looked at his mother and whispered urgently. "Let me go with him, mother! Please, I don't want him to be alone!"</p><p>His mother just shook her head and cried harder; she didn't want to lose both of her sons. </p><p>A group of guards soon came over to Kenma's family to let them know it was time. After a final hug from each of his loved ones, Kenma went to follow the guards. They flew him to the edge of Pixie Hollow’s large island. They told him which directions he could go to find land, and then he set off by himself. </p><p>Kenma flew for several hours, passing many small islands.</p><p>Eventually, he finally came to the group of three islands that he would come to call home. Something inside of him told him that the largest island would be able to sustain him and keep him safe. It was actually his tinker magic that had helped him assess the island and deem it suitable. That part his magic had not been sealed away, thankfully. </p><p>For three months, Kenma lived on the island alone. He kept track of the days that had passed by etching tally marks into a tree stump. He managed to catch fish, forage edible plants and build a small shelter. His tinker magic was a constant buzz in his young mind, helping him survive. </p><p>The island wasn't a bad place to live; there were no predators to worry about and the weather was pleasant. Kenma explored every inch of the main island, then memorized each of the smaller islands. It felt like something of an adventure and in many ways, it was exciting. </p><p>But Kenma was lonely. He missed his brother; he longed for the friendship, presence, comfort, and familiarity of his twin. </p><p>After thinking for so long that he preferred not to be around others, he came to realize just how important the other fairies in his life had been to him. He missed learning with his classmates. He longed to cook with his mother and play chess with his father. He missed his brother's smooth charm as the boy talked them out of trouble when they stayed out too late looking for fireflies, or got lost over and over in the same cave. </p><p>Kenma got so desperate for company that he drew faces on the trees around his camp. He talked to them sometimes, but it didn't fill his need for social contact. After some internal debate, he decided that he would start to explore further away from the islands; to help pass the time, and to look for friends. </p><p>It was nighttime when he came to that conclusion. He was staring up at the stars as he considered what direction to go in the morning. </p><p>There was one star that seemed to be shining just for him; or so he thought. Something about it was tugging on his heart, making it feel a warm tingle. It made him miss his fire magic. He sat up and shrank into his fairy form, flying up towards the star on a whim. When he got closer to it, he saw that it was a portal to another world. He had heard about them at school. </p><p>Curious about where it led, he entered the bright portal. He flew on for a very long time until he found himself in a different world. And what a strange world it seemed to be.</p><p>There were lights all around it, making the city bright even though it was nighttime. The houses were not built into trees, like in Pixie Hollow; they were made of wood and brick. Kenma saw cars driving on paved streets and heard all kinds of new noises; it was a little too bright and loud for him, at first.</p><p>He realized that he had probably stumbled into the human world. There had been a human history day at school; he remembered the teachings about cars and other human technology. They had interested him.</p><p>Kenma looked back behind himself, memorizing which star portal he had come from, then flew further down to explore.</p><p>He was passing over a tall apartment building when he saw a young boy, probably about his own age, crawling out of a window. Seeing the boy reminded him of his brother and how they used to climb trees together. So Kenma flew a little closer to get a better look at the human. It was, of course, Kuroo; or Kuro, as Kenma would call him once they met.</p><p>When Kuroo slipped, Kenma didn't think twice about saving the boy. </p><p>He rushed down and flew around Kuroo, covering the boy in pixie dust. Kuroo stopped falling right above the ground. Kenma then landed on Kuroo’s, looking at the boy curiously. </p><p>Kuroo had messy black hair and wide eyes; his expression was full of surprise and wonder. Kenma thought that the boy might be interesting to talk with. The young fairy wondered if they could be friends, even though they were from different worlds. It had been a while since Kenma had actually talked to anyone else, so felt slightly awkward. </p><p>But after a moment, he thought of what to say. "Do you want me to take you to the roof?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dark Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn’t take long for Kiyoko to prepare the medicine for Ushijima and Tsukishima. It was just after breakfast when Suga came back with the bottle of antibiotics. Kuroo and Kenma flew to the pirate ship to deliver it, just as Kuroo had promised. </p><p>Afterwards, Kenma wanted to go back to the treehouse that he and Kuroo shared, so he could try to use the orbuculum. </p><p>He had not seen his twin since the day that he was banished, and he desperately wanted to make sure that Kenta was alive and well. He never would have imagined that he’d come across one of the rare orbs that allowed for long distance image transfer; to be able to see anyone, no matter where they were, was a very useful thing. There were less than a thousand orbuculums in existence, but they were mostly used by human wizards.</p><p>Kuroo wanted to play volleyball with everyone, out on the beach. He had played a bit in highschool and was excited to teach his friends how to play. </p><p>Everyone was excited to participate; except for Oikawa, who was still in too much pain from his injury. But he still wanted to watch, so he could figure out how it worked. Then he would know how to play and could join in once he had recovered.</p><p>Kenma had no interest in playing volleyball at the moment; he left the others to it and went back to the forest alone.</p><p>Soon he landed on the porch of the treehouse that he and Kuroo called home. He grew to his full size as he walked in through the door. There was a futon in one corner of the room, beside a dresser. There was also a short desk. Kenma liked to draw up plans at that desk, inventing things that would make island life easier. The room was modest and Kenma liked it that way. </p><p>He went over to the futon, where he had left the orbuculum, and picked it up. It felt slightly warm in his hands, despite the room being cool. That was because an orb retained magic after each use; the more an orb was used, the more residual magic it would hold. Over time, an orb could get so heated with magic that it would cause severe burns if handled by someone who didn’t know what they were doing. </p><p>As Kenma kneeled at his desk, he cleared the papers off of it. He rolled up a shirt and then wrapped it into a ring, then set the orb down on it. Then he placed three candles on the desk in the shape of a triangle. The orb was perfectly in the center of it. As he let the candles, Kenma felt a rush of excitement. He couldn’t wait to see his brother.</p><p>He put his finger tips on the orb and stared into it with intense concentration. The light from the candles danced inside of it, and there was some mist beginning to swirl around within the reflecting light. Kenma’s magic was resonating with the orb. </p><p>Kenma concentrated all his thoughts on his brother as he whispered in a barely audible voice. "Show me Kenta."</p><p>The orb filled with thick mist, then the center of it became bright. The light from it made Kenma squint; it was almost like looking at the sun. But it soon dimmed and became more bearable to view. </p><p>An image then appeared, filling the whole orbuculum; it was like seeing a reflection in water, because the scene within the orb wobbled ever so slightly. Kenma smiled as he looked at his brother, taking in the scene of what his twin was up to at the moment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Three fairies were flying together over a forested area. One of them was Kenta.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other two were fire magic users, based on their red wings. When they landed on a high branch in a tree, they grew into their full size and sat down. Kenma could then see that one of the other fairies, a woman with blonde hair, had black eyes. She was a shadow fairy, like Kenta. The other fairy, who had short buzzed hair, also had black eyes. That meant that all three of the friends were shadow fairies.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenta turned to the woman. "When do you start your new job, Saeko?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She grinned from where she was holding the third person in a headlock. "Two weeks from tomorrow! Can't believe I'll get to travel back and forth from here to the human world, just to lift curses! Too bad my little brother here isn't so lucky, huh Ryuu?"</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Ryuu shoved Saeko’s arms off of his head and laughed. "I have no interest in being an errand boy for humans. I'm looking forward to living in a volcano and managing its heat. It's an important job, and I was hand picked!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenta chuckled before teasing his friend. "You sure they didn't pick you for that job because they wanted you out of the village? You scare the children, Ryuu."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryuu crossed his arms and frowned. "It’s not my fault that kids find my black eyes scary! It's the burden we bear, as shadow fairies. Dark magic is misunderstood.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saeko smacked Ryuu's back sympathetically and smiled at Kenta. "I think it’s the attitude more than the eyes. The kids all like Kenta just fine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryuu looked insulted and rolled his eyes. “Kenta has that light magic charm on his side. He could cast a curse on someone and they would probably thank him for it!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenta grinned and winked. "I don't know about that. Though, you know I've worked hard on my bedside manner. I'm going to be working with a lot of fairies, once I start at the medical center."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryuu suddenly stiffened and started looking around suspiciously. "Do you guys feel like you're being watched?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenta and Saeko froze, and then started scanning the area with focused expressions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Kenta looked around, his eyes stopped when they were aimed directly at Kenma, through the orbuculum. It almost seemed like the man was looking right at his twin. But it wouldn't be possible for Kenta to see Kenma, not without using his own orbuculum to make a connection. However, it did seem like he could see something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saeko and Ryuu both noticed their friend’s sudden concentration, so they glanced at where Kenta was looking. There was the smallest shimmer of light, showing where Kenma was watching them from. There usually was one when an orb was being used in the way Kenma was using his; they were almost impossible to spot though, unless you’d seen one before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryuu started to summon a ball of black smoke in the palm of his hand. "If someone is spying on us, I'll have to send them a little gift."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenta spoke quickly and reached his hand towards his friend. "Wait, Ryuu! We don't know who it is, they may not have bad intentions!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it was too late. Ryuu shot the dark ball of cursed magic at the shimmer and it disappeared into it. He turned to Kenta and smirked. "There’s never a good reason to spy on people."</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kenma pulled his hands off of the orbuculum and jumped back from it, but it made no difference. Dark smoke materialized around the orb and then surrounded him, entering him through his mouth and nose. It was very unpleasant. He started coughing as the cursed smoke filled his lungs; it burned and the pain was almost unbearable. </p><p>Next, his ears started to ring. The sound was so loud that it made him cover his ears, but doing so didn’t help at all. The ringing was coming from the curse that was already inside of him.</p><p>Kenma could feel his magic fluctuating and beginning to drain. He crawled towards the door and shrank into his fairy form so that he could fly towards the beach. He needed to get help. More specifically, he needed Kuroo. </p><p>Unfortunately, his wings were too stiff from the effects of the curse; instead of flying, he jerkily drifted down in front of the tree. Unable to maintain his fairy form, his body shifted back to full size and he dropped the last ten feet. He grunted as he hit the ground. His palms and knees were stinging from the impact. </p><p>Right after he fell, his vision went completely black. He felt himself drifting into a moment of panic. He didn’t know what to do.</p><p>The ringing in his ears continued to get louder and more painful until he suddenly couldn't hear anything at all. He felt his ears with his fingers and found wetness there; he assumed it was blood. He suddenly felt very dizzy, likely because the curse had ruptured both his eardrums. He leaned forward and gagged, because the dizziness was making him nauseous. </p><p>To make things worse, Kenma’s throat and lungs were still burning. However, the pain in his throat passed after another few moments. But his tongue was left feeling incredibly numb; he was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be able to talk if he attempted to do so.</p><p>But the thing that made him the most unsettled was that he suddenly couldn't feel his magic anymore. Fear spiked through him when he realized that he no longer had his tinker magic, nor could he feel the magic that allowed him to shrink into his fairy form. He was stuck in his human-like body.</p><p>Eventually, the pain in his lungs dimmed. But he was finding it hard to breath. He couldn’t tell if that was from panic, or from the damage dealt by the curse. The fact of the matter was that the curse had likely settled into his body even further; it would continue to wreak havoc on him unless he could get it removed.</p><p>When it came down to it, Kenma didn't think that he could find his way to the beach in the state that he was in. He only had his sense of touch left. He didn’t travel by foot enough to be familiar with which path would take him to the beach; if he tried to feel his way there, he could get himself lost deep in the forest. </p><p>It would be better to wait right there on the ground, near his and Kuroo’s treehouse. That would make it easier for Kuroo to find him. He carefully got himself up onto all fours, then sat back on his butt. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around himself. </p><p>He had never felt more alone than he did in that moment. He could only hope that Kuroo would come and find him soon. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Alone In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma didn't know how long he had been sitting below the giant redwood tree that he and Kuroo's house was built into. It felt like a very long time, though.</p><p>Everything was totally dark and completely quiet, because his vision and hearing were gone. So he couldn’t estimate the passage of time based on the movement of the sun. The only brightside was that much of his pain had subsided into mild aches; though they were persistent. And his dizziness had somewhat subsided. </p><p>The curse seemed to be one that was intense at first before mellowing out into long lasting discomfort. </p><p>If Kenma could get back to the orbuculum, he might be able to guide someone through contacting Kenta. Without another orb to receive the image, his brother would only be able to hear a voice. But that would be enough, if his friends could get a message through. Kenta might be able to come and lift the curse; in fact, Kenma was sure his brother would come to help him, if the situation was made known.</p><p>The main problem was that Kenma wouldn't be able to guide someone through using the orb without being able to tell them, or show them. However, he might be able to use it himself if he could touch it. Having magic wasn't necessarily required for activating the orbuculum, since it had residual magic within it. But having magic did make it safer to use. </p><p>Without magic, the user of the orb would not have to rely on spirits to help activate and maintain the connection. Spirits could be unreliable, depending on which one came when summoned. They also could be terribly violent if the mood struck, breaking windows or throwing things across the room on a whim. It was a very risky venture to rely on spirits to help use an orbuculum. </p><p>Kenma rolled ideas through his mind, but his thoughts felt muddled. Not only had the curse drained his core magic, which was responsible for his fairy form and pixie dust; it had also taken his tinker magic. Thoughts and plans that usually came clearly and easily in the past were now nearly unreachable. It was like a fog had settled over his brain. It wasn’t just from the loss of his tinker magic, either; the curse itself was eating at his mind.</p><p>He scrunched up his face, trying to focus.</p><p>Kuroo would find him eventually; Kenma believed that wholeheartedly. But how would the man react when seeing Kenma in his current state? Kenma had no way to explain it. </p><p>And Kenma wouldn't be able to see what Kuroo did or hear what the man said. He wouldn't be able to speak to him, so that he could reassure him. Kenma knew how much Kuroo cared for him. He knew how protective the man was, when it came to the ones that he loved. He was quite worried that Kuroo would have a panic attack when faced with the situation.</p><p>Alternatively, Kuroo might do something reckless. He might even try to set out searching for Pixie Hollow to get help, which would be a foolish plan for two reasons: humans were forbidden from going to Pixie Hollow, and Kuroo didn’t know how to get there.</p><p>Kenma frowned. He wouldn't be able to talk Kuroo out of any hairbrained plans that the man came up with. He closed his eyes, despite it making no difference in what he could see, and then tried to concentrate. </p><p>Best case scenario, the orbuculum was still activated. If Kenma could get Kuroo there, then Kuroo could contact Kenta for help without needing to reactivate it. Worst case scenario, the orb may have gotten knocked off the table when Kenma had tried to evade the curse.</p><p>If the orb was shattered, there was no use hoping. </p><p>Kenma bit his lip as his eyes started to water. Fear and doubt were washing over him. He didn't know that much about curses, so he had no idea if the one he had been hit with was fatal or not. But deep in his heart, he felt like it would slowly kill him if left untreated. </p><p>Irritation bubbled up inside of Kenma as he started to sob.</p><p>Why had Kenta's friend sent such a disturbing curse to someone he didn't know? </p><p>And why didn't Kenta ever come to find him? </p><p>Kenta should have been able to come and go from Pixie Hollow once he reached the age of twenty; that was the official age of adulthood for fairies. And Kenta was twenty-two now, as was Kenma.</p><p>Frustration replaced Kenma's fear, but it didn't stop his tears. He leaned his face against his knees and cried. It was a strange feeling, crying without being able to hear himself. Kenma was sure that he must be crying quite loudly. In a way that he never would have cried otherwise, due to embarrassment. </p><p>He cried for himself, because he was afraid of dying.</p><p>He cried for Kuroo, because the man would be lost without him. </p><p>He cried for Kenta, because he didn’t want to die before seeing his twin again. </p><p>And he cried for his friends, because they were like family and would be devastated if he died.</p><p>When his tears were finally spent, Kenma released a shaky sigh. He felt calmer after letting it all out. He had never cried so much before; at least, not since childhood. </p><p>Suddenly, Kenma’s stomach rumbled from hunger. He figured that it must be well past noon by now if his body was expecting lunch. And it had been just after breakfast when he had come to the treehouse, which meant at least four hours had passed.</p><p>Kenma groaned. He hoped Kuroo would hurry up and find him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Where Are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo and the others had ended up playing volleyball on the beach for a few hours. It was just as fun as Kuroo remembered it being, and his friends picked up on the rules pretty quickly. It felt like they could keep going all day. But the exertion had made them hungry, so they split up to gather food. </p><p>Bokuto and Akaashi headed for the dock to go fishing. Akaashi was excited to do it, since he had never tried to catch a fish before. He wanted to be able to contribute when it came to surviving on the island; fishing seemed like it would be the quickest way to start doing that.</p><p>Suga and Daichi left for the waterfall, to get a fire started in the outdoor kitchen. Suga considered himself to be the best cook of the group, especially when it came to frying fish. And Daichi was the best at coming up with spice combinations to keep the flavor interesting; this was important since the group often had fish three times a day.</p><p>Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa up and gave him a piggyback ride, since the man was in too much pain to walk. Oikawa looked very happy about being carried around. Iwaizumi didn’t seem to mind it that much, either. They were both smiling and joking as they went to follow Suga and Daichi to the outdoor kitchen.</p><p>Lev and Yaku headed to the garden to gather some fresh herbs. They would also need to dig up enough potatoes for everyone's lunch; russet potatoes were their most common side dish. The second most common side was Japanese sweet potatoes. Lev grew many types of potatoes: russets, reds, whites, purples, yellows, petites, and fingerlings. He also grew yams. When it came to starchy root vegetables, Lev was well prepared.</p><p>While everyone else headed off to start lunch preparations, Kuroo decided to go check on Kenma. He figured that the fairy would have had plenty of time by now to check on his brother, and maybe catch up with him a bit. Though Kuroo didn’t know if Kenma could communicate through the orb or if it was one way; he didn’t ask. But he planned on having Kenma explain it all to him later, because it seemed like an interesting object. </p><p>When Kuroo reached the passageway tree, he climbed up the ladder quickly and scampered through the treetops. He and Kenma's treehouse was only about twenty trees away. Usually, Kuroo would just fly to the treehouse. But he didn’t mind getting some exercise by climbing around; it kept his muscles strong.</p><p>Once he reached the treehouse, Kuroo stepped onto the porch and knocked on the doorframe; he didn’t want to interrupt if Kenma was still using the orbuculum. Especially if there were some touchy-feely-long-lost-twins-reuniting moments going on.</p><p>After a minute without response, Kuroo cleared his throat. "I'm coming in,” he said as he stepped inside of the room. He looked around, but Kenma wasn't there.</p><p>The orbuculum was on the desk, surrounded by three lit candles. They looked like they had been burning for a long time. Kuroo frowned, wondering if Kenma got sucked into the orb or something. </p><p>He walked over to the desk and knelt down. He reached out to touch the orb, but decided at the last second that it might be better not to do that. So he put his hands on the desk instead and leaned towards the orb; he could see someone in it. </p><p>That someone looked exactly like Kenma; except that the man had fully dark brown hair that was short, as well as black eyes. Kuroo figured that the man must be Kenta. He knew a lot about the fairy because Kenma used to speak of his brother often. He looked around the room behind Kenta, wondering if Kenma was there with him. But it didn't seem like it.</p><p>Kenta was alone with a blonde haired woman and a buzzed haired man; both had black eyes like Kenta did. They were talking among themselves and Kuroo could just barely make out what they were saying. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You shouldn't worry so much, Kenta. Whoever was scrying us was probably just some demented human wizard," Ryuu said, patting Kenta's shoulder reassuringly. “And in that case, they might even be able to lift my curse with their own power.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenta played with his hands, looking concerned. "I just don't feel right about it, we don’t know who was on the other side. It could have been a child. I got an orbuculum when I was seven, and every night before bed I would try to see my brother. He wasn't in Neverland any of the times I looked, and he wasn't dead. I knew that much. But I didn't have the magical power needed to search worlds outside of Neverland."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saeko gave a sympathetic look. "I really doubt it was some innocent kid searching for his long lost brother, like you used to. Not many people own an orb. You were probably one of the only kids to have one at our whole school."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryuu nodded. “Yeah, I doubt it was a kid. Although, I do feel bad about it. But in the moment, I got so heated by the thought of someone spying on us. That’s so intrusive!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saeko punched Ryuu’s arm. “You need to learn to control your hot temper. Don’t give Shadow fairies a bad reputation. We already deal with the stigma of being associated with dark magic. If you go cursing everyone who bothers you, you’re going to get yourself banished.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t just curse everyone who bothers me! This is the first one I’ve set on someone in months! And it was just some random peeper,” Ryuu replied defensively. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenta frowned. "What if it was someone I know, though? The shimmer is still there. It's been following me for hours. Someone was looking for me specifically. What if… what if it was Kenma?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ryuu shifted uncomfortably. "Whoever it was might be unwell at this point. I used a powerful curse." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Saeko suddenly snapped her fingers. “Hey! What about the orbuculum you got as a kid? Use it to connect with the one that’s following you. Then you’ll know who it is!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenta's face dawned in realization as he nodded, then jumped up. He pulled a chest out from underneath his bed and opened it, digging through it carefully. He then pulled out his own orbuculum; it was slightly smaller than the one Kuroo was using. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kenta grabbed some candles out of the box as well, and then set everything on his desk. He lit the candles and put his fingertips on the orb. He stared into it with sharp concentration as he mumbled out some quiet words. "Show me who’s using the orbuculum that's following me."</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Suddenly the image in front of Kuroo changed. Instead of viewing the whole room, he was looking directly at Kenta's face. They stared at each other silently for a moment. Kuroo didn't quite understand what was going on. But based on what he had just overheard, he was getting a bad feeling. </p><p>Kenta was the one who broke the silence. "So you're the one who’s been watching me all day? You're a human. How did you break the curse? Are you a wizard?"</p><p>Kuroo's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth curled into a worried frown before he answered. "What curse are you talking about?"</p><p>Kenta looked at Kuroo's face; he seemed puzzled. "You really don't know? Then you must not be the one who activated the orb. A friend of mine sent a curse through a few hours ago.”</p><p>Ryuu spoke from behind Kenta; he sounded guilty. “If it had come through when that guy was there, he’d be unable to see, hear, smell or talk by now. And as a human, he'd likely be dead as well.”</p><p>Kenta looked unhappy with that information. He frowned at Ryuu for a moment before turning back to Kuroo. “Is the one that received the cursed also a human?"</p><p>Kuroo's expression changed several times in succession. It went through surprise, disbelief, horror, and finally settled on anger. He opened his mouth, but couldn’t make words come out. He was trying to process what he was hearing; trying to grasp what had likely happened to Kenma.</p><p>Kenta was frowning; his voice was sad and regretful when he spoke. "Are they dead then?"</p><p>Kuroo was shaking, and he didn't quite know if it was from fear or anger. But rage is what came out of him when he finally found his voice. </p><p>"You let someone curse your own brother?! Do you know how much he cared about you?! How excited he was to have this dumb ball so he could finally see you!? When we were kids, he cried himself to sleep all the time because he missed you! If Kenma is dead when I find him…" </p><p>Kuroo’s voice broke, and he couldn’t finish his last sentence. His body was shaking; he felt himself slipping towards panic. But he couldn’t let himself fall apart, becuase he needed to find Kenma. </p><p>The look of pain that settled on Kenta's face was the last thing Kuroo saw before he stood up and raced towards the porch. He looked around in the treetops, trying to decide which way Kenma would have tried to go. "Kenma! Where are you?!"</p><p>Then Kuroo remembered what Kenta’s friend had said. That the curse would have left Kenma unable to see, smell, hear or speak; so calling out to Kenma was pointless. The fairy probably would have flown towards the beach. Or tried to fly, at least. Kuroo figured that Kenma wouldn't have made it far. </p><p>Kuroo knelt down and looked over the edge of the porch. The ground below was a couple hundred hundred feet down. He squinted his eyes as he stared down at the ground, and could just make out a blonde head of hair. Kuroo's eyes widened as he recognized that it was Kenma; he was both relieved to have found the fairy, and terrified of the state that Kenma might be in. </p><p>Kuroo’s mind started racing. What if Kenma had fallen the whole way down? Maybe the curse had messed with his magic. And he wouldn't have been able to see where to grab branches on the way down, to slow his fall. Kenma was probably badly injured. </p><p>The thought of it shot fresh fear into Kuroo’s heart. He bolted off the porch and hurried through the trees, almost falling twice. He rushed down the passageway tree and crawled through the opening, which came out under a bunch of ferns bushes. </p><p>As he sprinted to the base of the tree that he and Kenma called home, he felt his panic eating at him. He was getting short of breath, and it wasn’t just from his running. What would he do if Kenma was dead? How would he live without his best friend? He didn't know if he could.</p><p>When Kuroo finally reached Kenma, he knelt down and got on his hands and knees. He was breathing hard as he looked all over Kenma’s body, assessing the fairy for damage. There was some dried blood around Kenma’s ears, but nothing else stood out or raised a red flag.</p><p>Kenma was curled up in a ball, sitting in a way that made it seem like his body had not been injured from falling; that was a relief, at least. His chin was resting on his knees; his golden eyes seemed cloudy, looking at nothing in particular as he blinked and stared straight ahead. </p><p>Kenma’s eyes were puffy and Kuroo felt positive that it was from crying. <em> ‘He must have been sitting here alone for hours,’ </em> Kuroo thought to himself sadly.</p><p>Kuroo swallowed down a lump in his throat and spoke softly. "Oh, Kenma. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."</p><p>Kenma didn't respond. </p><p>And Kuroo recalled why that must be: because he couldn't hear; he couldn't see; he couldn't talk. Anger bubbled up in Kuroo again. That, and another wave of fear. He didn’t know how he was going to fix this. But he had to, no matter what.   </p><p>Kuroo gently reached out to touch Kenma's hand. Kenma startled at the contact and jumped back, colliding with the tree trunk behind him. Kuroo pulled his hand back and frowned; he wasn’t sure how to let Kenma know that it was him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. All I Feel Is You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's just me," Kuroo said softly. Then he smacked himself on the forehead; Kenma couldn't hear him, so saying that wasn’t going to be helpful.</p><p>Kenma was rubbing the back of his head, where he had hit it on the tree, as carefully sat himself up onto his knees. He reached his hands out slowly, as if feeling for someone. His face looked hopeful.</p><p>Kuroo carefully touched Kenma's hand again, and this time Kenma grabbed onto his fingers. </p><p>Kenma’s other hand slowly traced over Kuroo's wrist, arm, shoulder, and neck. He caressed Kuroo's cheek and then brought both of his hands to Kuroo’s face. His fingers gently traced over the man’s cheeks, mouth, nose and forehead. Then he ran his fingers through Kuroo’s hair for a moment. </p><p>Finally, Kenma’s hands settled back down on the sides of Kuroo's face. Relief came over the fairies face as he mouthed one word.<em> Kuro. </em></p><p>Kuroo smiled and put his hands over Kenma's, giving them a gentle squeeze. He felt a lot of relief, just from being recognized. Kenma had known him just by touch. He leaned forward, kissing his boyfriend’s forehead. </p><p>Kenma smiled, then moved to press his head against Kuroo's chest. He seemed to be feeling more at peace now that he was touching Kuroo. He let out a long breath as he cuddled up against the man’s body.</p><p>Kuroo hugged Kenma tightly in his arms and whispered, though it was more for himself, since Kenma wouldn't be able to hear it. "I've got you. I’m going to fix this." </p><p>As he held Kenma, his mind raced. He didn't know much about curses, or much about magic in general. Nor did anyone in his friend group. It occurred to him that maybe the pirates knew something about magic; they were native to Neverland, after all.</p><p>But Kuroo didn't have a way to get to the pirate ship, not without Kenma's pixie dust. And he had no way to ask if Kenma would shrink into his fairy form; though something told him that Kenma didn’t have access to magic at the moment. It was written into Kenma’s body language; he seemed more timid and unsure, and not just because he was suddenly unable to see and hear. Kenma may not be outgoing, but he had great confidence in himself and his magic.</p><p>So Kuroo couldn’t ask the pirates for help; not unless he was going to swim all the way out to their ship. But he would definitely be willing to do that if it became necessary. He tucked that idea away as a last resort. </p><p>He kept thinking as he stroked a hand through Kenma’s hair. <em> Magic... Who else has magic... Who else might know about curses? </em> The answer came to him suddenly. The mermaids knew all about magic, since they were magical creatures. They would know about curses. </p><p>Kuroo stood up, carefully pulling Kenma up with him. He picked his boyfriend up so he could carry him. He knew Kenma would usually hate the idea of being carried; but desperate times called for desperate measures. </p><p>Kenma wrapped his arms and legs around Kuroo tightly; he didn’t seem upset about being carried. He pressed his face into Kuroo’s neck and hummed, though it was barely audible.</p><p>Kuroo spoke, despite the uselessness of doing so. "It's okay, I have a plan. We’ll get Suga to take us to the mermaids. They've got to be able to do something. Or at least know something."</p><p>Kenma reached a hand up and touched Kuroo's face, brushing a thumb under the man’s eye. There was no wetness there, since Kuroo wasn’t crying; that’s likely what Kenma had been checking for. </p><p>Kuroo understood what Kenma wanted to know; his boyfriend wanted to make sure he wasn’t having a panic attack. So he turned his face and gave Kenma's forehead a kiss. He hoped that would let Kenma know that he was feeling calm and clear headed. That he was going to make it all better.</p><p>The message must have been understood, because Kenma gave a hint of a smile. His sightless eyes seemed more relaxed, too. Kuroo felt a wave of emotion, knowing that Kenma trusted him so much. He hugged his boyfriend tightly as he walked; then he whispered again, even if it was only he that would hear it. "Everything will be okay."</p><p>He stopped walking and pressed a soft kiss against Kenma's lips. To wordlessly tell him, <em> 'I love you.' </em></p><p>Kenma returned the kiss in a very enthusiastic way. He even went to slip his tongue into Kuroo's mouth, much to the man’s surprise. </p><p>"Hmm?" Kuroo mumbled against Kenma; his eyes were wide as his lips parted automatically. He wasn’t expecting Kenma to react so intensely to the kiss. Especially not given the situation. But he couldn’t resist responding with just as much eagerness as Kenma was showing. </p><p>Kenma bit Kuroo’s lower lip and ran his fingers into the man’s hair, gripping handfuls of it.</p><p>Kuroo's body was eagerly responding to Kenma as he gasped for breath in between their deepening and desperate kisses. He took a few steps forward and pressed Kenma against a tree trunk. He reached one hand up his boyfriend's shirt while his other hand slid up Kenma’s thigh.</p><p>Kenma managed a low groan, but it didn't quite make it out his throat. Instead it came out as a hard breath into Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo responded with a moan, which Kenma didn’t hear; but the fairy likely felt the vibration against his lips. </p><p>Kenma gasped and started to rock his hips against Kuroo. And Kuroo's body desperately wanted to thrust back against Kenma. </p><p>But his mind wouldn't cooperate. It didn't feel okay to do this when Kenma couldn't tell him what he liked and didn't like. What he wanted, and what he didn't. The communication and consent wouldn't be clear. Not only that, but Kenma's body was in an uncertain and likely worsening state; he needed magical assistance as soon as possible. </p><p>With forced willpower, Kuroo turned his face and rested his cheek against the side of Kenma's head. He tried to calm himself. And he focused on decreasing his arousal.  </p><p>But Kenma didn’t notice the change in Kuroo's response. He pulled Kuroo's hair, then bit at the man’s neck. His hips continued to rock against Kuroo’s waist. </p><p>It made Kuroo groan; his eyes rolled back as he fought the urge to lay Kenma on the ground and have his way with him. "Kenma... We can't do this right now..."</p><p>But of course, the words wouldn't reach Kenma. So Kuroo needed to try and communicate in another way. He turned himself around so he could lean back against the tree. Then he started slowly petting through Kenma's hair; he often did that when Kenma was having trouble sleeping. </p><p>If anything could say 'let's calm down and focus on something else,' it would be that. </p><p>Kenma’s body stilled; he seemed to understand. He stopped attacking Kuroo's neck and pressed his face against it instead. His quickened breathing started to slow down. </p><p>What Kuroo didn’t know was that Kenma thought this might be their last opportunity to be intimate with each other, because the curse was making him feel very weak. It was better that Kuroo didn’t know that, though. It would have probably sent him into a panic. </p><p>After holding Kenma while leaning against the tree for a couple more minutes, Kuroo finally felt calm enough to get moving again. He straightened his stance and hefted Kenma further up onto his body so he would have a better grip. Kenma tightened his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders as they got going. </p><p>They set out towards the outdoor kitchen, where Suga and the other would be making lunch. Kuroo could only hope that the mermaids would have a solution. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Hold You In My Arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Kuroo was in the forest finding Kenma, his friends were at the outdoor kitchen by the waterfall. </p><p>Daichi was squatting in front of the firepit, adding wood to it. “We need to have Kenma and Kuroo bring back more lighters for us, next time they do a supply run. The ones we have aren't working.”</p><p>“Guess we’ll have to do it the old fashioned way and <em> rub some sticks together, </em>” Suga said with a playful grin. It was definitely meant to be a dirty joke, though Daichi didn’t pick up on that.</p><p>“That’s going to take a lot of time isn’t it?” Daichi said as he set down the broken lighter.</p><p>Suga came over to sit near the firepit with Daichi. “That depends on your luck. Let’s see who can start a fire first,” he said as started rubbing two sticks together. </p><p>Oikawa was sitting against a tree, with his legs over Iwaizumi. One of his knees was well bandaged. He smirked at Suga and Daichi and cleared his throat. “You're both doing it wrong.”</p><p>Iwaizumi snorted at that. “How would you know? I’ve never seen you start a fire with sticks before.”</p><p>“I read about it in a book once,” Oikawa said with a toss of his hair. </p><p>Suga laughed. “Guess you’re an expert at rubbing sticks together, Tooru.”</p><p>“At least compared to the rest of us,” Daichi said as he struggled with the two sticks he was trying to rub together. He once again missed Suga’s sly joke.</p><p>At that moment, Lev and Yaku came out of the forest with their arms full of potatoes. They walked over to the river and set the root vegetables down on the bank. Yaku squatted down and started washing a potato as Lev bolted over to the firepit with a curious expression. </p><p>“Why are you guys rubbing sticks together? Is this a game?” Lev asked as sat down beside Suga. </p><p>Daichi chuckled. “Yeah, the game of making a fire. Suga and I are racing to see who can start one first.”</p><p>Lev picked up a couple sticks and started to rub them together. “I’ll play too!”</p><p>Yaku called out to his boyfriend from over by the river. “You’re supposed to be helping me with washing and peeling potatoes, Lev! Bring a pot and a knife over here!”</p><p>Lev gave a disappointed pout as he set his two sticks back down. He grabbed one of the pots out from where they were kept and dug a knife out of a small box beside the fire pit. Then he hurried back over to Yaku. </p><p>Lev started to scrub the dirt off a potato, using the clear flowing water. Meanwhile, Yaku started peeling the one he had washed. He saved the peels; they would go into the compost pile that was out by the garden.</p><p>Oikawa scooted onto Iwaizumi’s lap, then grabbed the man’s hands and moved them to his shoulders; he was trying to get his boyfriend to massage him. </p><p>Iwaizumi sighed. “I’m the one who’s sore from carrying you all over. I should get a massage,” he said, even though he started rubbing Oikawa’s shoulders anyway.</p><p>“I’ll give you a massage after,” Oikawa said with a cheerful grin. </p><p>When he heard the crunching of someone walking out of the forest, he looked over at the path that led out of the trees. Kuroo was carrying Kenma, which was a pretty odd sight. Oikawa glanced at them, noticing the bruising along Kuroo's neck from where Kenma had bitten him. "Wow, Kuroo. Did you and Kenma have fun?"</p><p>Kuroo didn’t respond; he hadn’t seemed to have been listening. He just nodded at Iwaizumi and Oikawa as he passed by the two men, then walked up to Suga. "Hey, I need you to take me and Kenma to the mermaids."</p><p>Suga glanced up at Kuroo curiously. “What is it now? I feel bad for bothering them so much lately.”</p><p>As Kuroo adjusted his hold on Kenma and shifted his weight, he sighed. “Kenma got cursed. It’s really bad, and we need help.”</p><p>Daichi and Suga both stood up, wearing matching expressions of concern. </p><p>Suga looked at Kenma, who was leaning his head on Kuroo's shoulder. The fairy’s eyes were open but he didn't seem focused on anything.  He went to reach out to pat Kenma's arm, but Kuroo stepped back and shook his head. </p><p>"You'll scare him. He can't see or hear,” Kuroo said in a hurried voice.</p><p>Suga's face paled as he turned to Daichi. "You’re going to have to manage the fire alone. I'll walk them down river to the mermaid cove."</p><p>Daichi nodded as he reached out to give Suga’s hand a squeeze. "I hope they can help," he said as he looked at Kuroo and Kenma.</p><p>Suga wasted no time; he led the way down the river, with Kuroo following along. It was about a ten minute walk to the mermaid cove. "How did Kenma get cursed?" Suga asked softly.</p><p>Kuroo sighed and held Kenma a little tighter. "I'm not exactly sure how it happened. He was using a crystal ball thing to see his brother. It was while he was doing that."</p><p>Suga glanced at Kuroo as he walked. "I forgot that Kenma has a twin brother.  Did he… was he the one who cursed Kenma?"</p><p>Kuroo furrowed his brow. "I don't think it was him. It seemed like it was his friend. But he didn't stop his friend, which makes him responsible in my book."</p><p>Suga hummed. "I wonder what Kenma has to say about it…"</p><p>"I wish Kenma could talk to me. I found him at the bottom of our tree. He was all curled up on the ground… I don't know how long he was there, alone and afraid,” Kuroo said in an emotional voice.</p><p>Suga slowed down his pace so that he could pat Kuroo's arm; he was careful not to touch Kenma. "He knows you're with him now, right? I know he wouldn’t let anyone else hold him like that. He knows you'll do everything you can to help.”</p><p>Kuroo nodded. A few tears had slipped out, so he moved a hand off Kenma to wipe them away; one fell on Kenma's cheek. </p><p>Kenma lifted his head at the feeling of the tear drop. There was a small frown on his lips. He reached a hand up and gently ran his thumb under Kuroo's eye, feeling the traces of wetness. He moved his other hand to Kuroo's face and held it between his hands; his expression was soft and concerned.</p><p>Kuroo couldn't help but to give a small grin at Kenma's expression. “He’s worried about me. That’s ironic, right? Because he’s the one who’s suffering.”</p><p>“He loves you. Of course he’s thinking about you,” Suga replied gently. </p><p>Kenma leaned forward and nuzzled Kuroo's cheek against his own; it was an attempt at comfort. Kenma could be very cuddly when trying to cheer his boyfriend up. It was something that Kuroo found to be very endearing. </p><p>Kuroo spoke to Kenma, though only he and Suga would hear it. "I'll be okay. I'm just worried about you.” He pressed a kiss just above Kenma’s ear and held him closer.</p><p>Suga looked at the two men as his eyebrows knitted together in sympathy. The rest of the walk ended up being silent. Kuroo and Kenma were holding each other, and Suga walked ahead of them; it was an attempt to give some privacy to his two friends. </p><p>They soon reached the mouth of the river that led into the mermaid cove. Suga looked around at the rocks along the shore, but he didn't see Kiyoko or Hitoka anywhere. He walked up to the edge of the water and cupped his hands near his mouth to shout. "Kiyoko! Hitoka! Are you here?"</p><p>There was no response for several minutes. Suga called out again, then turned back to Kuroo. "Do you have a backup plan?"</p><p>Kuroo gave a half hearted smirk as he shifted Kenma's weight in his arms. "Swim out to the pirate ship and ask if they know anything about curses?"</p><p>Suga put a hand on his hip and tilted his head. "I don't think that's going to work. You might get pulled under by the less friendly mermaids. What about the crystal ball you mentioned?"</p><p>Kuroo thought back to the orbuculum. He hadn't considered using it to find help. But he wasn't sure how he would go about it, even if he wanted to. Before he could answer, the water behind Suga rippled and a head appeared. </p><p>"Hello, Suga!” Hitoka said with a smile. “You’re back again so soon. I hope that doesn’t mean someone else you know is hurt. You’ve all been rather unlucky the last few days. It scared me half to death when you showed the other day covered in blood.” </p><p>Suga gave a slight chuckle. “Ah, sorry about that. It wasn’t even my blood.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m glad we were able to help you,” Hitoka said kindly. She nodded towards Kuroo and Kenma. “Who are they?”</p><p>Suga beckoned Kuroo to come closer. "This is Kuroo and Kenma, some very good friends of mine. Kenma has been put under a curse. Do you know anything about those?"</p><p>Hitoka frowned. "I'm afraid I don't. Kiyoko knows about them, but she’s out at the sea bottom right now. Since you all got rid of that horrid creature, she’s finally been able to safely go further outside of the cove to gather ingredients for her medicines. We’re really grateful to you for that. Even the other mermaids think highly of you now.”</p><p>Suga scratched the back of his head and gave a small grin. "I’m glad we were able to do something about it.”</p><p>Kuroo cleared his throat. “Sorry to be a bother, but could you swim out to the pirate ship and deliver a message for me?”</p><p>Hitoka looked nervous about the request. “I’m afraid of the pirates… but I guess I could do that. What do you want me to tell them?”</p><p>“Tell Satori that his neighbor needs a favor. And ask him to send a rowboat to meet me at the dock,” Kuroo said. He decided that he was going to go with his plan of asking the pirates for help, after all. And this way, he wouldn’t have to swim.</p><p>Hitoka nodded, though she still looked nervous. “Okay. I’ll go as fast as I can.”</p><p>"Thank you, Hitoka. We really appreciate it,” Suga said with earnesty. </p><p>Hitoka nodded once more and then disappeared under the water. </p><p>Suga and Kuroo started to walk towards the dock. It would take them around twenty minutes to get there by foot. Kuroo still held Kenma securely in his arms. He started brushing his hand up and down Kenma's back in an effort to be soothing, because Kenma was trembling.</p><p>"You two really care about each other," said Suga, smiling kindly at Kuroo.</p><p>Kuroo glanced at Suga. "I do care about Kenma, more than anything. He’s been by my side since we were just kids, you know? I don't think I'd have made it without his friendship."</p><p>Suga nodded as he walked on. "I know what you mean. I wouldn't have survived the orphanage without Daichi and the others. It's amazing what we can make it through, when we have people who care about us."</p><p>Kuroo hummed and leaned his cheek down on Kenma's head. "Ain't that the truth. I don't know what I'll do if Kenma… if he doesn't make it through this. He started trembling a little while ago, like he’s cold. But it's not cold out here at all today. I think he’s in pain."</p><p>Suga reached over and patted Kuroo's back. "It’s going to be okay. The pirates might know how to help."</p><p>Kuroo took a deep breath. "Yeah, I hope you're right. Hey, you don’t have to come to the dock with me. Would you mind going back to the waterfall and letting the others know what’s going on?”</p><p>Suga frowned a little. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Kuroo gave an apologetic smile. “Yeah. I don’t want everyone to be worrying if Kenma and I are gone for a while.”</p><p>“How long are you planning to be gone for?” Suga asked as he tilted his head. </p><p>Kuroo thought about it for a moment. “If the pirates don’t have a way to lift the curse, I’m planning to ask them to take me somewhere to find help. So I’ll be gone as long as it takes.”</p><p>Suga hummed in understanding. “Well, alright then. I’ll go back and tell the others. Be careful, Kuroo.” With that, Suga turned around and headed back towards the waterfall. </p><p>Kuroo watched Suga go for just a moment, then returned to walking. He picked up the pace, even though his arms were aching terribly from holding Kenma up for so long. He was determined to save Kenma; nothing was going to stand in his way.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Searching For Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto and Akaashi were sitting next to each other on the dock. They had each caught over a dozen fish during the time they had spent fishing there, which was plenty to feed the group. Akaashi was proud of himself for catching so many during his first fishing experience. </p><p>He looked back at the stash of fish, which sat inside a bucket. "Do you think we have enough now?"</p><p>Bokuto glanced back at the bucket. "Maybe, but I'm starving. I bet I could eat all those myself!"</p><p>Akaashi smiled and rested his head on Bokuto's shoulder. "I'm sure you could. Though you’d better save some for the rest of us."</p><p>Just then, Akaashi heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned his head and saw that it was Kuroo, who was carrying Kenma. It was a surprising sight since he had not expected anyone to come out to the dock. And it was odd that Kuroo was carrying Kenma.</p><p>Bokuto had turned around too; he nodded at Kuroo. “What’s up man? You guys come out here to help us fish?”</p><p>Kuroo shook his head. “No. I’m hoping that someone from the pirate ship is going to come meet me here.”</p><p>Bokuto tilted his head as he studied his two friends. “Why are you meeting with the pirates? And why are you holding Kenma?”</p><p>“Because I need their help. And I’m holding Kenma because he got cursed, so he’s feeling like shit right now,” Kuroo replied in a weary voice. His arms were trembling from the exertion of carrying Kenma, so he sat down. </p><p>Kenma didn’t respond much to being jostled as Kuroo went to sit, which was concerning. But his eyes were still open and he was breathing, which was enough to keep Kuroo calm.</p><p>Akaashi was giving a worried frown. “How’d he get cursed?”</p><p>“Not totally sure. Some asshole fairy did it,” Kuroo said with a slightly frustrated voice. “I just need to find some help. I already talked to the mermaids, and the one who knows about curses wasn’t there. I asked one of them to go out to the pirate ship and deliver a message. So that’s why I’m here.”</p><p>Bokuto was looking concerned at this point. “Are you going out to the pirate ship? If you are, I should come too.”</p><p>Kuroo shook his head. “Me and Kenma are going out to the ship by ourselves, if we do go. You stay here with the others and hold down the fort.”</p><p>Akaashi cleared his throat. “Are you sure it’s wise to go alone? I thought you had a bad relationship with the pirates.”</p><p>Kuroo shrugged. “I don’t have a good relationship with them, that’s for sure. And maybe it’s not smart to trust them. What else can I do, though?”</p><p>Just then, Hitoka popped up in the water and waved at Kuroo. A few yards behind her was a rowboat with Tendou, Hinata and Kageyama. “Hey, they’re coming to meet you! They were way nicer than I thought they’d be. I guess our medicine helped their crewmembers a whole lot, and they’re really grateful about it.”</p><p>Kuroo gave a weak smile. “Thanks for going out there.”</p><p>Bokuto was squinting at Hitoka. “Are you the mermaid that saved me from drowning?”</p><p>Hitoka looked startled by Bokuto’s loud voice. She stared at him for a moment, then gave a small grin. “I think I did save you once, actually.”</p><p>“Well, thanks!” Bokuto said appreciatively. </p><p>Akaashi was grateful to the mermaid as well. “Yes, thank you for saving him.”</p><p>Hitoka nodded. “No problem. I’m glad I could help.” She turned her head to look at Kuroo. “I’m going to go find my girlfriend and let her know what’s happening. If you don’t get what you need from the pirates, come back to our cove.”</p><p>“I really appreciate that, thanks,” Kuroo said sincerely. </p><p>Hitoka dived underwater and disappeared right before Tendou’s boat was within earshot. Kuroo and Tendou nodded at each other as the boat got closer and closer, until it was finally right near the dock.</p><p>“You called for me?” Tendou asked. He looked pale and had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, since he had been caring for Ushijima all night. </p><p>Kuroo nodded and sat up straighter. “I’m wondering if you know anything about curses.”</p><p>There was silence for a moment. Tendou closed his eyes as he was thinking. He then answered hesitantly. “I know very little about curses. Tsukki probably knows the most about them, but he’s pretty out of it from the pain meds. Why do you ask?”</p><p>Kuroo sighed. “Well, Kenma here got himself cursed. And he isn’t doing well. I was hoping you could help.”</p><p>Tendou looked at Kenma with a small frown. He studied the fairy for a long moment before replying. “Why don’t you two come out to the ship with us? Maybe we can ask Tsukki a few questions. And if not… I’ll take you somewhere to find help. To repay my debt to you.”</p><p>Kuroo went to stand. “Alright, thanks.” He glanced at Bokuto and Akaashi, giving a forced smile. “I’m not sure when I’ll be back. Don’t go getting any wounds that need stitches while I’m not around, ‘cause Yaku’s terrible at sewing.”</p><p>Akaashi gave a small nod. He could tell that Kuroo was just putting on a brave face, even though he didn’t know the man that well yet. He knew the feeling of having to be strong in the face of uncertainty.</p><p>Bokuto looked very serious as he waved to his friend. “Be safe, Kuroo,” he said softly. He looked like he really wanted to jump into the boat and go along with them.</p><p>Akaashi and Bokuto watched and Kuroo carefully stepped into the boat with Kenma in his arms. Tendou helped steady him as he sat down, then Hinata and Kageyama started rowing the boat back towards the ship. </p><p>With a sad sigh, Bokuto picked up his fishing pole. “I’d like to stay and fish a while longer. Just to see if the ship ends up leaving or not.”</p><p>Akaashi nodded. “Alright, let’s do that.”</p><p>They continued to fish as they watched the rowboat get further and further away. And they kept their eyes on it once it reached the ship. Akaashi could tell that Bokuto was feeling uneasy about the situation; he himself was feeling the same way.</p><p>The two men stayed there on the dock for a couple hours, waiting to see if the ship would be leaving. But it stayed anchored. Akaashi didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad sign. </p><p>Something shiny on the horizon caught Bokuto’s eye. A white glow and two red glows, which seemed to be coming closer. He tilted his head as he squinted at the glowing dots, then he pointed at them. "Do you see something out there, Keiji?" </p><p>Akaashi looked at where Bokuto was pointing and focused on the spot. "You know, I do see something. What is that?"</p><p>Bokuto stood up. "I'm not sure."</p><p>Akaashi got to his feet as well, then stood close to Bokuto. They continued to stare at the glowing dots until they flew right past them and landed on the dock behind them. Akaashi and Bokuto turned around just in time to see the three fairies grow into a blonde woman, a buzz haired man, and a man with dark brown hair. It was Saeko, Ryuu, and Kenta. All three were out of breath, as though they had strained themselves getting there.</p><p>Bokuto pointed at Kenta. "You look good with the new hairstyle, but your eyes are a little scary. Is that from the curse, Kenma?"</p><p>Akaashi pulled Bokuto's hand down to stop the man from pointing. "I don't think that's Kenma."</p><p>Kenta looked between the two men. "So you do know Kenma? Please, tell me where he is. It's really important that I find him as soon as possible."</p><p>Bokuto frowned; his face was growing confused. "Well… Kuroo took Kenma out to that ship over there, to ask the pirates for help. ‘Cause Kenma’s really sick.”</p><p>Kenta nodded and shrank back to his fairy form, flying quickly towards the ship. Saeko and Ryuu followed close behind. They didn’t even look back. </p><p>Akaashi looked in the direction that the fairies had flown and hummed quietly. He was really puzzled; he had no idea why there was a fairy that looked so much like Kenma. This was because he didn’t know that Kenma had a twin, since it hadn’t come up in conversation since he had arrived in Neverland.</p><p>Bokuto suddenly snapped his fingers. “Wait! That must be Kenma’s twin brother! Oh, what was his name? Shucks, I don’t remember.”</p><p>“Kenma has a twin brother?” Akaashi asked as he glanced at Bokuto. </p><p>“Yup! And they haven't seen each other since they were like, really young. Kenma’s going to be so happy to see him!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Restoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenta, Saeko and Ryuu reached the ship quickly and hovered just beside it, out of view. They stayed in their fairy form as they observed the two people that were on the deck talking. Kenma wasn’t in sight, and so the fairies chose to remain hidden for the time being.</p><p>Hinata was talking to Kageyama as he hugged the young man's arm. “Think we're really going to set sail for Pixie Hollow?”</p><p>“Don’t know. It’s a bad idea, though. I’ve heard humans aren't allowed there,” Kageyama replied as he irritably shook Hinata off his arm. </p><p>Just then, Nishinoya walked out on deck. “Tadashi said he’ll work on charting the course. Looks like we’re setting sail soon.”</p><p>Kageyama frowned. “Why are we going out of our way to help Kuroo?”</p><p>Hinata smacked Kageyama’s arm. “Because he saved Tsukki and the captain! We owe him big time.”</p><p>Nishinoya nodded solemnly and crossed his arms. "Yeah. It's basically a debt that can only be settled by saving a life in return. So we have to do what we can for Kuroo’s fairy."</p><p>“We’ll all die if we get caught sneaking around Pixie Hollow,” Kageyama mumbled as he shuffled his feet. </p><p>Tendou walked on deck just then. Kuroo was behind the redhead, holding Kenma in his arms. They were discussing something quietly and with a noticeable level of tension. </p><p>“You don’t have to take me all the way. Just close enough to go by rowboat. I won’t risk your crew,” Kuroo said as he hugged Kenma against himself protectively. </p><p>Tendou hummed and put his hands behind his head. “Alright, that works for me.”  </p><p>Just then, the three fairies flew out of hiding and landed on the deck. They grew into their full size and walked up to Kuroo. All of the pirates drew out their daggers and pointed them at the unknown fairies, but it didn’t seem to frighten them.</p><p>Kenta’s eyes watered as he looked at Kenma. “It’s been so long,” he said as he reached towards his twin.</p><p>Tendou raised his eyebrows in surprise as he looked at the newcomers. It didn't take a lot of effort to put together that one of the fairies was Kenma's twin brother. </p><p>Kuroo smacked Kenta’s hand. "Don't touch him, you asshole. He doesn't know you're there."</p><p>Kenta frowned and pulled his hand back. </p><p>Ryuu stepped up and got in Kuroo's face. "Watch what you say to my friend, human!"</p><p>Tendou held a hand out and gestured to his crew, indicating that they should put their weapons away and go below deck. The matter at hand seemed private. Although, Tendou himself stayed to listen; he was pretty curious, after all.</p><p>Kenta put a hand on Ryuu's shoulder. "Calm down. I need to focus on lifting the curse."</p><p>Tendou could feel the awkward tension in the air. He cleared his throat to draw attention to himself. "You must be Kenma's brother. You guys really look alike. Did you say you’re going to lift the curse?"</p><p>Kenta looked at Tendou. "That’s right. My magic can heal almost anything, and I control curses. I should be able to lift it completely and heal any damage it caused." He turned and locked his eyes with Kuroo’s. He seemed irritated at Kuroo’s protectiveness; he had the same expression that Kenma would get when irritated that Kuroo did something inconvenient or reckless.</p><p>It was a look that Kuroo recognized, and felt quite scolded by. He shifted his weight and glanced down for a moment. Finally, he relented. "Lift the curse, then. But try not to startle him. As you know, he can't see or hear anything thanks to your <em> friend</em>."</p><p>Saeko clicked her tongue irritably at Kuroo’s remark, but didn’t speak. Though she did move a hand to grab Ryuu’s shoulder, squeezing tightly so that her brother wouldn’t say or do anything rude.</p><p>Kenta looked a little frustrated as he reached forward and put his hands on Kenma's shoulders. Kenma startled a bit, but relaxed when Kuroo kissed his forehead to calm him. Kenta seemed to notice that Kenma's shoulders relaxed thanks to Kuroo; his expression softened slightly. </p><p>After a deep breath, Kenta closed his eyes and concentrated. He started mumbling a spell, and soon black smoke seeped out of Kenma's mouth and nose. Ryuu reached out and gathered the smoke in his hands, balling it up smaller and smaller until it disappeared. </p><p>Kenta nodded once. "The curse is lifted. He should feel a lot better already, but I still need to heal the damage to his body. Can you turn him around?"</p><p>Kuroo went to sit down so that he could more easily support Kenma’s body as he turned him. He did so carefully, then tenderly wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist. Finally, he leaned his head on Kenma’s shoulder and gave a little sigh.</p><p>Kenta looked at Kuroo's face and studied it. "What are you, to my brother?"</p><p>Kuroo smirked. "His best friend. His boyfriend. And probably his <em> favorite </em> person out of everyone he knows."</p><p>"You're that important, huh?" Kenta said dryly as he placed his hands on Kenma's face. He gave a small grin as he mumbled a spell. White light glowed around his hands, then spread across Kenma's face, neck, and eventually his whole body.</p><p>When Kenma’s eyes came into focus, his brother was the first thing that he saw. He was both relieved and happy; he went to stand up, reaching for Kenta as he did so.</p><p>Kenta spoke softly as he pulled Kenma into his arms. "I'm so sorry that my friend cursed you. He didn't know it was you."</p><p>"Kenta… I've really missed you,” Kenma said softly. </p><p>"I've missed you, too. Where were you all these years, Kenma? I couldn’t find you with my orbuculum. I looked for you every day when I first got it, but I eventually gave up. I thought you settled into another world where I couldn’t reach you."</p><p>Kenma released his brother and wiped his watering eyes. "I was in a human world until four years ago. I was living on Earth." He turned and pulled Kuroo up next to him. "This is Kuroo, my best friend!"</p><p>Kenta gave a playful smile. "And protective boyfriend. Yes, I've met him. I guess you don't have to hate me now, huh Kuroo?”</p><p>Kuroo scoffed. “I never said I hated you.”</p><p>Kenma frowned and looked between Kuroo and Kenta. “Why does my brother think you hate him?"</p><p>Kuroo scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he looked away from Kenma's angry gaze. He probably didn't think he'd get to see that particular look again so soon. "Uh, well…"</p><p>Kenta laughed and then winked at his twin. "It was a misunderstanding, don't worry about it. I'm glad that your boyfriend’s protective of you. Makes me feel better knowing he’s been watching over you all this time."</p><p>Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma's shoulders from behind and pulled his boyfriend back against his chest. "Yes, I've been taking really good care of him."</p><p>Kenma blushed as Kuroo made a show of nuzzling the side of his neck. "Kuro…"</p><p>Saeko chuckled and came next to Kenta, wrapping an arm around him. "Don't worry, I've been taking excellent care of Kenta, too."</p><p>Ryuu rolled his eyes from where he stood. Right near him, Tendou was looking slightly awkward as he watched the scene unfolding. These were definitely private moments and both men felt a little out of place. </p><p>Kenta blushed slightly while grinning. "Kenma, this is my girlfriend, Saeko."</p><p>"Nice to meet you," she said politely.</p><p>Kenta nodded at Ryuu. “That’s her brother, Ryuu.”</p><p>Ryuu nodded at Kenma while crossing his arms. “Sup, dude.”  </p><p>Tendou cleared his throat. "Well, this has all turned out nicely. I have a question, though.”</p><p>Kenta glanced at Tendou apologetically. “Can it wait just a minute? I need to restore Kenma's magic."</p><p>Kenma tilted his head. "What do you mean? I can feel my magic working just fine."</p><p>"Not that magic, my fire wielding brother,” Kenta said with a smirk.</p><p>Kenma blinked slowly, then his eyes widened. "You can restore my fire magic?"</p><p>Kenta put a hand on Kenma's chest as he answered. "Sealing magic is actually a type of curse. It's only hidden, not gone for good. I just have to take the cover off, so to speak." With that, light glowed from Kenta's hand. </p><p>Kenma’s chest started to glow red; dimly at first, but growing brighter and brighter by the minute. It was so intense that everyone had to look away. And it was giving off intense heat.</p><p>Finally, Kenta pulled his hand back and the red glow faded away. "That should do it."</p><p>Kenma raised his hands, palms up, and closed his eyes. His lips curled into an elated smile as he felt his fire rekindle inside of him. When he opened his eyes, there were balls of flame floating over both of his hands. </p><p>Kuroo whistled. "Damn, Kenma. I've never found you hotter."</p><p>Kenma turned to Kuroo with a playful expression as the flames still burned in his hands. "You owe me something hot, from earlier. I hope you didn't forget."</p><p>Kuroo blushed and touched the bruises on his neck, from Kenma's earlier attempts to seduce him. "I could never forget that."</p><p>Tendou raised his hands over his head, stretching as spoke. "Say, Kenta, would your healing magic work on an animal bite and a severed hand?"</p><p>Kenta paused thoughtfully. "...I can't make a hand grow back. Once it's gone, it's gone forever. But I can heal the wound easily enough. Why?"</p><p>“In the cabin over there, I have two injured crewmates. One lost a hand and one had a crocodile bite his hip. Can you do your glowing stuff and heal them?” </p><p>Kenta nodded. “Sure, I don’t mind. Show me the way.”</p><p>Tendou looked incredibly relieved as he led Kenta over to the cabin where Ushijima and Tsukishima were resting. </p><p>Ryuu and Saeko were left to stare awkwardly at Kuroo and Kenma. There was an extended silence. The tension in the air was heavy and stifling; no one seemed to want to be there.</p><p>Finally, Kuroo spoke in a sharp tone. “So, which one of you cursed my boyfriend?”</p><p>Ryuu instantly looked remorseful as he glanced away. “That was my bad.”</p><p>“Maybe we should let Kenma burn you a bit, as pay back. Since Kenta can just heal you right up after,” Kuroo suggested in a tone that was only half joking.</p><p>Ryuu was about to say something in response, but Saeko cut him off. “Fire magic can’t hurt other fire magic users. Nice try, though.”</p><p>Kenma elbowed Kuroo. “It’s fine, Kuro. I’m okay now, and I got to see my brother. That’s all I care about.”</p><p>“Well I thought you were done for, so excuse me for being upset,” Kuroo said sulkily as he crossed his arms.</p><p>Kenma stepped in front of Kuroo, leaning up on his tiptoes as he wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders. “I know it must have been awful for you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma’s waist. “Well I’m sorry, too. Sorry that you went through that. And sorry that you were alone so long after it happened. I should have found you sooner.”</p><p>Ryuu cleared his throat. “Look, Kenma. I’m really sorry. I was reckless with my curse magic, and it hurt you. I wouldn’t blame either of you if you hate me now.”</p><p>Kenma glanced at Ryuu. “I can deal with a curse. However, if you’d have cursed Kuro… let’s just say I’d have come for you with only one purpose in mind.” The look that Kenma was giving was so vicious that it made both Ryuu and Saeko shudder. </p><p>Suddenly, Ushijima broke the tense moment; he had just walked over. There was a nicely healed nub where his left wrist ended. “Kuroo, you have my deepest appreciation. For saving me and my crewmember, for the medicines, and for bringing a healing fairy here.” </p><p>“Guess I’m not scum anymore, huh?” Kuroo replied in a slightly sarcastic tone.</p><p>With a regretful expression, Ushijima stepped in front of Kuroo. He reached his left arm out, but then dropped it once he remembered his left hand was no longer there. He held his right one up instead and reached for a handshake. “I apologize for the past mistakes of myself and my crew.”</p><p>After a brief moment, Kuroo took Ushijima’s hand and shook it. “It’s water under the bridge, as long as you never threaten any of my friends again.”</p><p>Ushijima nodded. “You have my word.”</p><p>Tendou walked out of the cabin, followed by Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Kenta. </p><p>Yamaguchi was looking relieved, as well as exhausted; he hadn’t slept at all the previous night due to his worry for his boyfriend. He was barely holding himself upright.</p><p>Tsukishima, who was shirtless, looked completely healed. He took his boyfriend's hand and went to lead him below deck for a nap. But first, he stopped next to Kuroo. He didn’t say anything, but he met Kuroo’s gaze and nodded. </p><p>Kuroo nodded back with a smirk. “I always love our chats, Tsukki. You’re so talkative.”</p><p>Tsukishima rolled his eyes, but also gave a small grin. Then he and Yamaguchi went below deck.</p><p>Tendou wrapped an arm around Ushijima’s waist and sighed. “What a wild few days, right?”</p><p>“All’s well that ends well,” Kuroo said with a wink as he wrapped an arm around Kenma.</p><p>Ushijima looked down at his left wrist. “I would not say that losing a hand counts as ending well.”</p><p>“I’ll have to get you a nice hook hand. Then you’ll really live up to the name Left Hook,” Kuroo said jokingly. </p><p>Kenma’s stomach suddenly growled; he had been hungry for hours. So he looked at Kuroo, then at Kenta. “Let’s go back to the island and eat something.”</p><p>Kuroo gently kissed Kenma’s forehead. “Care to give me some dust?”</p><p>Kenma shrunk into his fairy form, then sprinkled pixie dust on Kuroo. Kenta, Saeko, and Ryuu shrunk into their fairy forms as well. The five of them flew up from the ship and headed towards the main island.</p><p>Kenma took his place near Kuroo’s shoulder, flying close to the man. On his other side flew his brother. The smile on Kenma’s face was genuine as he headed towards home with two of the people he loved the most. And he finally felt completely whole again, now that his fire magic burned warmly in his chest. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to LollyBellaYuki54 for commenting along as I was doing the rewrite of this fic ^_^</p><p>If you read this after December 14th, 2020, then you got the updated version. I went back through this story to fill it out more and fix typos, etc. </p><p><a href="http://spacejammie-eimmajecaps.tumblr.com">You can find me on Tumbler!</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>